


The Coast

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Blackout (Revolution), F/M, Incest, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sex, Smoking, Strong Language, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 90,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Charlie is happy now and doesn't want to leave the beach house. She wants to stay here with the guys forever. She is closer than ever to getting her heart's greatest desire, but life has a way of well... getting in the way.





	1. The Coast - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I had this nearly perfectly edited on DW then in a snafu when I had to break it into parts, for some reason the formatting stuck but more than 1/2 my spelling and grammar corrections didn't. One day I'll get back to it, but it took me six days and I was feeling drained. (And it's my baby and I didn't want to wait to share.)  
> \- - - - -
> 
>  **Rating: Explicit/18+:** sex and lots of it. Different types, a few kinks. (Has lots of plot too though.)  
>  Other warnings: incest, ...see my original notes below for more.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to "Revolution" or its affiliated characters (That was formerly NBC and WB Studios/Universal. Currently DC comics?) Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them.  
>  Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses belong to J.K. Rowling in her Harry Potter universe (and apparently Warner Brothers too.)  
> All other credit is given as needed.
> 
> \- - - - - - -
> 
> In addition to my original notes: 
> 
> This took me nearly two months to complete. Imagine how long it's going to take me to re-edit/format. Please, if you find any mistakes I missed let me know. I've gone over this several times and there's always something else.
> 
> This unintentionally turned into a songfic of sorts. (It started with one song, then one song and a playlist, and then it morphed into having multiple track-lists. Curse this being a fully detailed powered AU!) I feel like this should be in the warnings section. So, so many playlists. (It doesn't happen until Part two unless you count the music playing in my head for the opening and the beginning of the bbQ beach scene. Hooked on a Feeling/generic Caribbean steel drum.)
> 
> If you think of a better title for this, I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> 18 Dec 2017: I can't remember back for sure the inspiration for the story entirely other than something terrific that happened in my life, an epiphany, that rocked my world in a good way, got my personal life & relationship back on track, and a gorgeous southern morning up here in the north (normally I'd have hated it, but I enjoyed it.) And I think those couple of mornings in my brain summoned up memories as if I have lived in JaqofSpades's [Acolytes in the temple of Aphrodite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4900966). Whether the pictures in my head were originals inspired by tropical weather, or were recollections; that is a wonderful story too and you should definitely read it if you are a fan of the trio (in wonderfully smutty situations.) It definitely had at least some small part to play in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------
> 
> (selections from)  
> Part 1 - originally Posted the 5th of August 2017
> 
> Coast
> 
> Charlie/Sebastian/Miles - Mature, maybe Explicit  
> some Charlie/Jason  
> some OC NPC pairing sex scenes sprinkled throughout.
> 
> No blackout AU
> 
> Warnings: (other than the obvious one:) (lots of) Alcohol consumption [ this _is_ Miles we're talking about. ]  
>  [ writing part two: OMG there is a LOT of drinking and smoking in this story. It actually bothers _me_ a bit, but I'm doing my best to stay in character as I seen the characters for this story. and this one be detailed like no other I've written out so far. ]
> 
> [ Canon Jason is two years older than Charlie, but in this story he is three and a half years younger than her. I don't know where I got that idea, but my brain couldn't let go for this one. ]
> 
> Author's Notes: I couldn't make it a point how often Charlie found a way to touch Bass and Miles without it sounding repetitive, so it didn't make it into written form. Miles came out a lot grumpier on the page & a tad more reluctant. Started out strong, but then it started to slip away from me like water through sand.  
> The first paragraph is the thought that spurred the whole thing. enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and if the movie mentioned in the story is a bad one, I'm sorry. I never seen it. I just know it's famous for its quote.
> 
> The only spelling mistake I don't need pointed out is layed. Trying to bring it back in favor as opposed to laid.  
> [Learned something new while editing. Seen unphased for so long I forgot that fazed was even a word.]

 

  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

  

**The Coast**

  
Part 1

  
  
In the salt scented air of the beach house somewhere along the East Coast, the rising sun cast golden pink hues among the stirring occupants in the early morning dawn. Charlie began to languidly trace her fingers along Bass' inner thigh as sleep slipped from her brain and other thoughts took the place of the dreams she was having. Not yet ready to leave the comfort of the man she was currently laying against. They had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room that overlooked the sea, talking till some time past midnight. "Careful there Charlie," Miles chided from the wicker chair on the screened in porch, a mere sevenish feet away, hazily bringing a beer bottle to his lips and taking a swig. She deflected, "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking." But she did move her hand away to more innocent activities, such as stretching and untangling herself from the thin sheet. "Haven't gone to bed yet." "Mmm," she would have chided him, but given his past, she left well enough alone. Some days, staring out at the sea all night is what he needed. Bass had shifted, but still breathed away peacefully in slumber.  
  
She was here on summer break from college. Usually she would only stay a week or two here at this rented villa (in her mind it was, though in reality it was tiny,) with Uncle Miles and his best bud Sebastian, before their leave was up and they had to ship out. Besides, her parents didn't think she should be in their hair for all of their leave time. They insisted she was no bother. Her parents knew the guys needed their alone time, plus they wanted to see her too (for what little time they had out of D.C.) She had been coming out since she was in middle school. As she got older though she started begging for more time at the beach house (especially after her brother passed away.) She loved it here. The sand, the ocean, and most of all, living the life with her uncles. They were so much fun and easy going. And her parents were spending more time away with their contract jobs doing whatever it was they did for the DoD. They were scientists, what in the world _were_ they doing?! Last summer was the first time she spent more than two weeks out here. They had extended leave. Some house rules were set, and and unspoken etiquette established. Harmony achieved. This year they had retired to the reserves and she was staying for a whole month. She couldn't believe her luck... until she did. Then it just began to feel like home. She now had little less than a week left here and she didn't want to leave.  
  
She slowly left the warmth of her temporary bed and began her morning rituals. When she made her way to the kitchen and began making coffee, Miles joined her to help make breakfast. "Your Mom was asking if you've made any _friends_ out here." Charlie scoffed a bit, "you know, most mothers would be happy I'm not spending my tuition money on booze." "True, but she still worries about you Charlie." She rolled her eyes, "That's nice, but I think sometimes you worry more." At that Miles half smiled, half grimaced, "Kid, you make it hard not to worry about you. Why don't you go down the beach today and try being sociable." "I am sociable," she rebuffed and frowned. "You know what I mean." "Yeah, with someone my own age, and would you two actually _not_ skin and skewer someone I brought home?" Miles paused from stirring the eggs. She actually caught his drift, and it was the first time the elephant had even somewhat been acknowledged. "Yeah... so long as he... or she is decent enough to you." He added in a small growl and spatula point at the end for good measure, implying if they so much as breathed on her if she didn't ask for it that their guts would end up as chum in the ocean. She laughed, knowing she was safe and loved and cherished.  
  
Bass had woken up, and now slipped behind Charlie, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. On the other side of the kitchen island out of view from Miles, one hand stealthily traced down her hip. Then he reached around her to start pouring a cup of coffee. She smiled at him, "morning." He smiled back, a glint in his eye, a smirk forming, "morning," a tease in his voice. He walked around the island and once Miles put down the spatula and turned the burner under the eggs off, they embraced and shared a mostly chaste kiss. Charlie just went back to flipping the bacon, and exchanging the english muffins out of the toaster; unfazed by the usual display of affection between the two guys she cared so much about. One of the house rules set early on last summer is that they weren't cutting back any of their pda's. There was something she didn't want to see, she could leave the room. She was an adult now, deal with it. and this was _their_ house, she was the guest. (Well, they were just renting it, but that was beside the point. and she was giddy to find out they were actually in talks with the owner to buy the place.)  
  
  
After breakfast Miles went to shower. (Sure they were in the ocean at some point most days, but it is still good to get fully clean now and then. Either he'd be clean to face the new adventures for the day, or clean for the crisp sheets in a soft bed.) Charlie and Bass went to sit on the driftwood log down the beach (it wasn't more than a minute walk out their door.) "So, I think Miles is catching on. He, in his own way asked me to go flirt with some beach gulls today." Bass laughed, "he's already warned me to stop being baited by your "innocent" charms. Thinks you're too young to know what you're doing." She glared. "Let me clarify. Not that you don't know what you're doing... just haven't had enough world experience. Thinks your heart just wants what's available." She pouted a little, but knew it was undignified. She schooled her features before pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees and staring out at the ocean a bit while thinking. One arm wrapping around her knees, the other reaching out so her pinky could caress his laying there on the log. "You know that's not true," she pleaded. "World experience he's right, but you know I wouldn't allow this if I thought it wasn't real. Just... we have to... let's respect his feelings for now until he comes around." She sighed, but acquiesced, "okay, ...for now."  
  
She had followed the two around like a little gosling during their holiday visits when she was a child, totally enamored by these two strangers who were family. By explanation, she figured they were like the knights in her stories going off to war to save people. It was in middle school when she developed a celebrity style crush on Sebastian. Never thinking the person would ever be within reach, but nice to pretend. In high school, she started to wish she could date him. By the end of high school she was fantasizing more frequently about him. Wishing started to turn to hope, and subtle one way flirting. (If he had any interest it was unbeknownst to her and well hidden, left to the realms of "If I think it for one second, I better say 1000 Hail Marys.") It wasn't until her senior year he even returned some not so innocent jokes, and started receiving death glares from Miles. When she was in college though something had shifted. Though he didn't return her enthusiasm, he was observing and calculating, figuring out her intentions. He tested the waters some, and it seemed she was not giving up. This summer he relented and started returning little gestures of affection and flirting. a touch here, a kiss there. Then one day he actually asked her what it was she was after. They had a long talk about it and decided they would try this out. ...hopefully one day getting Miles' blessing.  
  
That was complicated in and of itself. Miles and Bass. Bass and Miles. They were the BEST of friends, like you'd be hard pressed to find many people this close in the rest of the world. They fell into the small category of two beings that could almost be identified as one organism. And they loved each other so much that they naturally fell into the realm of lovers... The thing was though is that Miles is straight. Heterosexual as they come. Bass... Bass, he wasn't bi per se, more of open to the options. He wouldn't have given it any thought because Miles was his whole world. (Well, as teens, they were typical in wanting to fuck anything that moved...or didn't. But that was also their excuse for exploring each other when they were in between romances.) But with love, comes understanding and sometimes Miles had an itch that needed to be scratched... as in needed a female partner in bed. So now and then they'd go out on the town and like bees to nectar, they'd bring someone in for some one night fun.  
  
And sometimes those extra curricular activities extended to the one bedroom beach house. She got a crash course in the realities of their relationship and house rules this summer. There were a few times she got the explicit instruction of "Out!" when they returned. She didn't mind so much, as she loved the beach. After the first time she was watching TV and got kicked out she gave them a stern glare and they added on "...or not" after the "Out." Now sometimes she left depending out how much she wanted to continue watching whatever was on. Her bed was officially the couch so she drifted in after a couple hours. (They offered her alternatives, but she insisted the couch was fine. ...and sometimes they let her have the bed... just not these nights.) Sebastian put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug, she wrapped her arm around him, and he nuzzled his nose in behind her ear and kissed her neck. She squeaked a little and smiled. "It's going to be tough, but I'll try," she said. He pulled back and they parted a little. "I'm going to miss you two." "I know. We'll try to come visit. He can't believe how well you fit into our lives either. I mean we know you're family and we love you... but... I've never seen him this happy." She smiled at him, "Really?" "Honest." "Retirement looks good on you two." "I wouldn't call it retirement, we still need jobs." "Still." She quirked an eyebrow and her forehead creased, "If he's so happy, why then..." Bass knew what she was getting at, "demons." She nodded, "figured... just wanted to know." "If it's any consolation, the all night benders aren't as frequent... nor are the nightmares." A small smile formed on her worried face, "at least it's something." "Indeed." While she looked out at the ocean, he looked at her. It was amazing how much she was changing their world... in ways she couldn't even fathom. She shook it up... but the change of pace wasn't necessarily bad.  
  
Her flirting did cause some consternation between the guys, but it was nothing that couldn't be sorted out. There were some days that some bruising wasn't explained to her any more past "we had an argument." She would have thought abuse, but she seen how stubborn and fiery both of them were. And on rare occasion, their arguments were worked out with fists and laughed about an hour later. ...It was rare it ever came to that, and it was always important. She could count on one hand the times she knew about it in her lifetime.  
  
She sighed... "I guess I'll get to Operation Stingray after lunch." Bass laughed, "You have such colorful language for the... beachlife here." Grumpily she retorted, "You would too if you had to choose a sandwich when you wanted a steak. ...and I had the best teachers." Bass just chuckled and shook his head. "You want anything from town? We're going for groceries today. We're going to the city after to pick up a few extras, maybe some fireworks if they're on sale." "Ooh! Strawberry toaster pastries; not the frosted ones." She wrinkled her nose. Bass thought it was one of the most adorable things. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Alright, the ones with extra sprinkles." She swatted his arm. "Ooh! and those chocolate hazelnut crispy wafer straw things!" His eyes darkened a little, he loved the look of pleasure that came over her when she ate them, the way her chest and back arched, even the little moan that escaped her as her first bite washed over her tongue. His voice was a bit husky and cracked as he replied "of course." He had meant for it to come out as a light lilt, but was surprised at how creepily lascivious it sounded. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She quirked an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what was up, then seen the look in his eye. ("Guys!") She rolled her eyes and smiled at him; then changed the subject. "Do you want me to wash your dress shirts with the linens today?" "Thank you, that would be nice. If you're finished before we leave, I'll help you hang it." She rubbed the back of his hand in response.  
  
Miles came walking up at the end of the conversation, clad in just swim trunks and a talon shaped pendant necklace; towel around his shoulders, drying his hair. "He tell ya we're having steak, asparagus, wild rice, and apricots for dinner tonight?" Bass tossed a pebble at Miles chest, "No dipwad, I was going to surprise her." "Hey," Miles made as if to dodge out of the way of the harmless projectile, but failed. Miles then ran his hand through Bass' soft bouncy hair, and leaned down for a kiss. "I'm think I'm going to go nap for a couple hours." "Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Miles usually slept better if Bass layed down with him in the beginning. Soothing circles into his back as he drifted off. Charlie got up to hug her uncle before he left for slumber, "nap well." He smiled, "always try to."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After the laundry was done, she made herself a light lunch of tuna sandwiches and celery sticks. She packed one of the sandwiches and a fruit juice in a cooler. She looked though her swimwear. Most of it was practical, either plain one pieces, or actual wetsuits. She had a couple bikinis, but she felt absolutely ridiculous in them. She finally settled on a black two piece with gold adornments, an ocean wave printed sarong, and a thin light blue linen jacket (with red trim/stitching) that emulated a blue jean jacket. She grabbed the cooler and added it to the beach bag. On the way out of the house she put on a large wide brimmed straw hat. It looked a bit gaudy, but she didn't want to get burned, at least while walking. She could take it off once she found the perfect spot.  
  
She would have loved to go to the shady treed spot near the big rock and read, but that was not the goal today. It wasn't too far away from a popularish beach. She went there often, as she liked it better than the beach to the north. They were mostly snobs there. ...but she had been going to the one to the south for weeks and no one caught _her_ eye. (Then again, she had been preoccupied.) Oh well, she'd head north. Worse case scenario she'd get to use some more colorful language than "seagull" or "stingray." Things that most definitely would get censored on network TV. And that would qualify for a good day. She double checked for the mace and penknife. Check and check. People up there acted a bit more entitled. She chalked it up to the richer, fancier homes, and older families with more money. (Not that she was lacking in finances, but it didn't put an elitist stick up her butt.)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"It doesn't look like she is backing off. I tried talking to her this morning." "So did I, but you know how stubborn she is. Miles she takes after you in that department." Miles just glowered and moved the shifter as he changed into the fast lane and prepared to pass a few vehicles. Bass added softly and he rubbed Miles thigh, "Maybe you should talk to her and actually listen. Get to the root of her feelings, then maybe you can better negotiate with her." He was trying to speak to Miles' tactical prowess. All that he got though was the protective uncle, "this shouldn't _BE_ up for "negotiation." " They had already talked about this at length. All the reasons it was wrong, why it couldn't work. It should have been a finished subject; it seemed like they were talking in circles. Yet somehow it felt like it had something new. Bass let Miles stew for a minute. Miles finally spoke up again. "Fine..." he wasn't relenting, he wasn't giving in, but he was at least going to be fair. "Suppose for a minute I could be all right with this, what would change my stance on it? and don't tell me stuff I want to hear bullshit just to placate me, tell me the truth Bass." He took his eyes off the road for a second to look his friend in the eyes for sincerity. "Because I want this too. I love her Miles. I've tried to step back and give her space, to see if what she feels is real. But I want her here with us, and to never let her go. It might be selfish, but god, Miles... ." If he weren't in the middle of the freeway needing to keep them alive, if they were on some slow country road, Miles would have slammed on the breaks and needed to pull to the side of the road. He wasn't expecting that profound of deep honesty. Bass felt his friend tense and waited hesitantly. This was either really good or really bad. Miles continued, "This can't be some half-assed shit, you don't do half-assed. She probably is looking to see where this goes... and I know you..." and he did... since Bass lost his family in the car wreck, he didn't do well with abandonment of any sort. "I don't want either of you hurt. All the more reason to keep your distance. For now she needs to just be a kid." "Miles, she is anything but a kid." "You know damn well what I mean." "Yeah... and for now I'll go along with it." "Good." Miles reached over and squeezed Bass' hand.  
  
Miles also had the small fear of loosing Bass... but he kept that to himself.  
  
Bass knew Miles was softening. He was willing to talk about it after all. ...Maybe next summer. next summer, god but he wasn't getting any younger. Damn it Charlie, hurry up and get another boyfriend so that Miles can see that guy doesn't make you as happy as you are right here with us.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After some time out in the waves on a boogie board (she hadn't felt like hefting a whole surfboard around today. Not with the goal of being eye candy...) she had come back to shore to reapply some sunblock and rest. She had just laid back on her towel and closed her eyes when a velvety voice interrupted her interlude. "You looked amazing out there on the waves, like a natural. (a pause)" She opened an eye to see that the voice belonged to a handsome fellow about her age, medium toned skin, beautiful eyes, hard to tell his heritage, close shaved hair, strong jaw, easy relaxed stance, if not a bit nervous. He continued, "I mean, I wish I could be half as good out there, but I'd burn. ...like both I'd get too sunburned, and I'm not any good at it." She laughed lightly, "It takes practice." She smiled. "...and a focus of mind. You really have to enjoy being out there. I just think how happy I am to be out here, not cooped up in a house back home in the Midwest." "Wow, really that deep just to be able to surf." "Not so much, it just helps." "May I sit?" He pointed to the sand, next to her. She hesitated for a bit, thinking about it. In the very least he seemed nice enough to talk to; a rarity up this way. "Sure, but I warn you, I bite if you annoy me." He frowned, but sat anyway "Should I have brought a muzzle." The serious demeanor caught her off guard, then she realized he was joking with her and the tension eased from her shoulders and they laughed together. "So, I haven't seen you around here, and I've been here most the summer." "Oh, my family is here just for the week." She didn't want to pry, but he seemed open. "So what, just needed a break from family time?" "Yeah, something like that. They can be a bit intense sometimes. How about you?" "Spending the summer here with my uncles. Been coming for a week or two since I was 12. They went for groceries, I had some things around the house to take care of, came for a picnic after." "Your parents didn't come too?" he asked. She looked sad for a moment, "Naw, their jobs keep them pretty busy. ...and for some reason they mostly avoid being around my uncle - my dad's brother. They seem to get along fine, so I just don't get it." "Sorry to hear it. As flammable as my family is, we still try to stay pretty close," He lightly touched the top of her hand to console her a bit and pulled it away again. She gave a small smile of appreciation. "By the way, name's Jason." She wondered if she should give her real name. Thought about telling him Sarah or Dorothy, but decided a first name is harmless. She stuck out her hand, "Charlie. After I eat, I can give you some pointers on the board if you want. Won't be as good as if it were a full surfboard, but it's the same concept." "Yeah, that'll be great!" He smiled a huge genuine smile. She ate and he left her to it in a companionable silence until she pointed out he should go rehydrate. When he came back 20 minutes later she had finished eating. "Sorry it took so long, got in a small argument with my father." She nodded. "It's okay, I was resting up. I hope it wasn't too serious. Never boring out here." "Glad you're not mad at me and no, we're fine. He can just be a bit strict at times."  
  
After half an hour, she got it to where he wasn't falling off the board and was even able to do a few small tricks. The main part is that he was enjoying himself and no longer looking like a baleen whale.  
  
They were resting on the beach, when he touched the tips of his fingers to hers. "May I kiss you," he asked in such a gentle raw tone, so much uncertainty and timidness. She blushed. This was so sudden, so little time here, thinking this whole exercise was futile, she never did one night stands like her "boyz." But there was a stirring in her; a warm buzz down there, and a yearning up top. "Sure." She leaned towards him not knowing what to expect. He entwined one hand of fingers in hers and pressed his lips softly to hers for a few seconds, then pulled away. He looked like he could be blushing. "Sorry if I was being too bold." "Naw, that was nice..." He could hear her hesitation. "He crooked his finger gently under her chin." "What's wrong? If I went too far, just tell me." "It's just that I'm not here for too much longer. I don't want to get attached... and you seem so nice. I don't want to do a long distance relationship. ...and I don't want to lead you on... I'm pining after someone who's currently unavailable." "No, it's okay, I understand... and I should have asked you first if you were seeing someone. Sorry. But You're so nice... I just wanted to be a bit closer to you if I could." She took his hand a bit. "Let's enjoy the time we have left here." "Sounds good," he agreed. He was surprised then when she kissed him on the cheek and ran her fingers across it and added "...but if it turns into more..." and she added a wickedly devilish smile, "I won't mind." At that he paled, and certain anatomy was waking up. He swallowed. "Jeeze women are confusing." She chuckled, "you forgot to add complicated."  
  
"Hey, why don't you come by and have dinner with us tonight?" Jason's head drooped a little, "I can't. Family time. I can try for tomorrow though if it is okay." "You'll miss an awesome dinner, but sure. It'll probably be something less formal. How's pulled pork sandwiches sound?" Jason beamed, "I get another chance?! BBQ sounds fine." ...and he smiled. "We're about two miles that way, maybe a little more" she pointed. Come meet me at my place around three? I'll be cooking over the coals at the beach." "I'll come to at least tell you one way or another." She smiled up at him. So rare to find a guy with manners these days. She was packing up. "Let me at least walk you part of the way." "Thank you."  
  
They had been walking and talking for a few minutes (and occasionally holding hands, him carrying the board for her with the other,) when she changed course in the conversation by dropping a bombshell on him. She grinned manically internally. "By the way... any guy that wants to bang me, has to meet my uncles first and look them in the eye before passing go." He choked and stumbled in the sand, stopping dead in his tracks (once he caught his balance.) "What?!" She laughed heartily. His reaction was priceless. "But you said..." "Yes, well you are a guy, interested, so I just figured... and no I wasn't joking earlier. so if we do become more smitten and get swept away... I thought you should know." "So is this dinner tomorrow..." "Nope, just me being neighborly," she shrugged as best she could at the moment, " ...or more." They continued walking. "Please tell me you aren't purposely being a tease." "I've just never been in this situation before. Either I like someone or I don't, and there's usually no time limit to decide." Jason let out a sigh he had been holding. "Sorry I doubted your motive." She raised an eyebrow, "I'm used to parental types worrying about the intentions of male pursuers of their children, not the other way around." He laughed.  
  
She paused a moment. "Oh, and if my uncles have _guests_ we may have to entertain ourselves on the beach." "I think we can manage," he winked and gave her one of his most charming smiles. She rolled her eyes and smiled at his antics. She thought to herself ("boy, you are way out of your league in quips compared to Bass." but she figured Jason was mostly trying to be a gentleman.) "I was going to say, so you might want to bring a long sleeve shirt. It can get chilly out here at night." "So I've noticed."  
  
A little further ahead they parted ways.  
  
Jason was beginning to think there was something odd about her uncles, but he didn't pry. It was none of his business, the nature of their relationship; but he was curious.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She greeted her uncles at at the door when they got home, held it open, and then went to retrieve more bags. "Yay! sparklers!" She had found the bag with some small fire works. Bass hollered back from the house "We're not lighting them all off at once!" She knew the fireworks rations was meant more for Miles than herself.  
  
When all the bags were brought in, she pulled Miles into a bear hung from behind and nuzzled her head in between his shoulder blades. Bass laughed at the strangled cat look Miles had. He managed to turn around and return her hug, nestling his chin on top of her head. "Missed you guys." "Missed you too kid." He smiled from where he was at. She let go and went to give Bass a hug. Theirs lingered a little longer, a little closer. Miles looked on appraisingly. It was damn scary how well the two fit together. But the peace that came over them, the tension that left them, once they were home in each others arms was undeniable. Miles could feel in his gut that this wasn't going away. ...but there was also something unusual in the way Charlie had hugged himself. He was used to the giddy enthusiasm, but there was something else he couldn't quite place. or didn't want to, because it didn't sit well with him. Because if he thought about it, it was how things had been a few years ago when she started soliciting Bass for more affection.  
  
As they were putting away groceries, she kept looking up and staring now and then. at either of them. "What is it," Miles spat out impatiently (but not unkindly.) She bit her lip. Bass paused putting some cans in the cupboard. Charlie was not usually one to hesitate speaking her mind; if she did, it was something important. "I... umm... I met someone. today at the beach." Bass sighed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't something horrible. Charlie looked apologetically at him misinterpreting the sigh. And seriously... wasn't it obvious that she met them at the beach. "I invited them to dinner, but they can't come 'til tomorrow." Bass teased her, "that was fast." Bass got glares from both of them. He put his hands in the air. "Sorry. I'm happy for you." Truly he was, but he couldn't help feeling bitter jealousy and hurt. but he knew it had been discussed. Miles piped in with a rough tone, "What's this person's name." She stared at Sebastian while answering Miles, "His name's Jason. and we're just friends... his family is only here for a few more days. I was teaching him how to stay afloat on a board." Despite his initial icy tones Miles supported her. "It's fine. I told you to seek out an adventure, and you did. You have anything in mind for dinner?" He gave a pointed look to Bass's now silent treatment. "Yeah, I was thinking pulled pork sandwiches. I was going to make them from scratch." "Mmm, you do an awesome bar-b-Que," Miles looked pained at the delicious thought. "I'll help you set up tonight." "Thanks." she smiled at him. Bass after simmering in his own thoughts "Just be careful... no guy is ever just friends." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not 13, and I'm the one who invited him to dinner." She poked him in the chest as she walked by to put away some produce. "We. are. just. friends. Besides... what if it does escalate to more? This house has seen worse." She hadn't meant the latter part to come out, but she was a little upset. "Ouch. Reflected reality." Bass did some over dramatic acting, but there was sincerity behind it. How could they be having a lovers' quarrel if they weren't even a couple. and he kept trying to point out to Miles that she wasn't a kid. Acting as her bar for relationship role models, he shouldn't have been so surprised by her barb. In recent years he had wondered about her level of jealousy and felt guilt... but his libido and desire to make Miles happy usually won out. Now he knew the extra curricular activities indeed have an impact on her. As she passed by again, he let his fingers brush the back of her hand. She knew it meant they'd talk about this later. They smiled thin smiles at each other and she nodded her head. Miles was glad to see things deescalate quickly, "Seriously though Charlie, we'll be on our best behavior tomorrow night." "That's what I'm worried about." They all laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bass was in the former garage working out. (You think with all the beach activity he wouldn't need to, but he liked the routine and staying at the top of his game.)  
  
Miles and Charlie were in the dinette starting on making dinner and having tea (or rather Charlie was having tea, finger sandwiches, and cookies, and Miles was having whisky and the occasional "biscuit.")  
  
Charlie had an especially pained look on her face as she focused on chopping the carrots for the rice. "He likes them just a bit smaller than that, or they'll be too crunchy," Miles offered. Charlie adjusted the chop. "Don't worry, he'll come around. Give him time. As long as he knows you still care, you won't have permanently broken him." Charlie gave Miles an appreciative smile. She was surprised he knew what she was thinking about, was so supportive, and knew what to say. "You really think so." He nodded. "I do." He would have patted her shoulder, but he currently had beef juices on them.  
  
"So, this Jason kid, how hard do you want us to be on him?" Charlie wasn't surprised by the change in subject. One, that had been the most openly accepting of the Bass/Charlie situation Miles had ever been; and Two, they were her longest running wingmen. Ever since she started dating in high school. At first it was just them being protective. Then it became routine. With their help she turned it into an investigation and she could get right to the answers she sought. ...most of the time with the guys being none the wiser that was the game. Depending on what she wanted with the guy or didn't depended on which tactics they used. "Go easy on him. He seems like a really sweet guy. (meaning: find out if he really is) We are mostly just being friendly. I mean his is cute though. I'll definitely be fantasizing about him for a while." "Charlie!" "Hey, no worse than being at the bar with you two and you saying you wanna tap that." Miles had a sour look on his face and took another swig of whisky, "can't argue that." "I just need to get used to the idea that my little niece is growing up." "Yeah...and I have needs too. Just like spending the whole summer here I had to learn to adjust." She had a point. "Well I'll give it to you... you've taken the bull by the horns." (translation: at least you finally found a new bone to chew on and it's not named Bass.)  
  
"Cheese next?" "Yeah."  
  
Charlie was going to miss this. These days her parents were usually too busy to cook at home. It was all take out, delivery, or eating out. Now classified documents littered the table at home (or rather soon to be classified documents.) All scientific mumbo jumbo she didn't understand. (Don't get her wrong, she loved science, but this was WAY above her head. She much better understood the language of self defense that her uncles taught her, the natural flow of a horse under her, the geometry of architecture, the flight path of an arrow. She loved the dance of boxing, and the simplicity of the firing range, and the tranquility of meditation. She much preferred the ocean waves, the song of the sea, and the rhythm of the beach. Her major was in architectural design, and her minor was in oceanic biology. She was really considering switching majors.)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bass had gotten out of the shower and had gone to light the grill for the steak after exchanging pleasantries with this small makeshift family of his.  
  
After covering the rice and rechecking the flames, Charlie walked over to Miles and on tip toes kissed his jawline. "I'm going to go see if there's anything that Bass needs help with, if we're done in here." "Yeah, we're pretty much done in here." His head was reeling. That girl was going to be the death of him. It's like now anything she was bottling up for Bass, was spilling over onto him. He'd have to have a talk about how inappropriate this was getting. Maybe, just maybe she was naive. He was hoping that's the case. Where along the line had she been raised to believe that this sort of physical intimacy was okay with a relative? He swears to God that if someone has touched her... His fist tightens around the beer bottle, his face turning beet red in anger. She had grabbed the tongs and the steak sauce from the fridge and was heading back out the door when she caught his continence. Her brow furrowed, "What's wrong Miles?" "Has anyone ever ...hurt you Charlie?" She wondered what brought that on. "No, why?" He looked at her now, the coldness leaving his eyes. "You sure?" "Yeah." "Okay, nevermind," he relaxed and it was like the pissed off man was never there. "Just checking on me?" "Yeah, something like that." She knew he wouldn't say more. She walked back outside. and maybe, just maybe he was reading too much into her brazen displays of affection. There was that friend from Boston that Bass kept in touch with online. Identified as a furry. The dude had a dedicated partner, yet both were constantly cuddling with the roommates and some friends that visited. They were a _very_ ...affectionate bunch. Miles had used some defamatory words a couple times and ended up with a black eye and a busted lip. They had laughed it off as ignorance, but Bass stood by standing up against bigotry. Miles never insulted them again. Maybe Charlie was a furry and didn't know it??? No, Miles' gut said he'd be having a talk with her. ...about what ever this was she was doing. Maybe it was just starting to come as natural to her as it did when she was with Bass and she just needed to be called out on it to realize it was happening. He sighed. Not looking forward to it. He took another swig of his beer.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey." "Hey." "Miles is acting weird tonight." "How so?' "Asking me oddly invasive protective type questions. When I went back in there, it looked like he was ready to kill someone." Bass shrugged "something from the past probably triggered it. You never know with him." "Well, you usually do." "I'll see what I can get from him later." She nodded, she knew Miles opened up the most while those two were laying in bed together.  
  
"Bass?" she laid a hand gently on his back. "Hmm?" He checked on the coals.  
  
"I don't know what to do about this guy." "J..." "Jason, yeah, him." "What don't you know about princess?" He only ever called her that when he was trying his best to make her happy, never mocking.  
  
"First off, this" she made sure he could see the gesture, indicated between them, "isn't ending." "mmm." He gave a nod and a small smile, but left room for her to continue.  
  
"He's cute, he seems nice, I wouldn't mind getting to know him, I don't know how I feel about him, but I really enjoy talking to him. ...And we both have to go so far away in a few days. I don't want to do long distance. I won't do long distance; not for small fries. ...but God, I need to get laid." Sebastian knew she never had a relationship that lasted less than three weeks... and he admired that about her. At the decree of her desperation he got hard. He looked up at the slider and seen the coast was clear. He pressed into her body and stooped in for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her first and embraced, then a hand roaming passionately through her hair. She moaned into his mouth. Breaking apart, "I wish I could help you with that last part." "Me too."  
  
"Have you considered being friends with benefits?" She sputtered, "what?" She was still recovering from the kiss, and the thought never actually crossed her mind. "Listen, I know you don't do one night stands like your sleazy uncles, but Vegas yo. Have fun while you're here." She thought about it for a bit. She _could_ make it work. Her heart couldn't ache too bad since she would be in touch with the one she loved, so she wouldn't get hurt. "But what about him, I'm worried he'll get too attached." "Just be up front about what's on the table. If he truly is respectable, he'll appreciate it. Trust me, most guys won't turn down getting laid. ...worst case, he's too decent a guy, and you get a new buddy." "Har har." "Seriously." "He could be gay." "Trust me, he's not gay." "I wish he was," Bass growled. She pulled him in for a kiss and he reciprocated. Miles opened the door to ask if they needed more charcoal. "How's the... heat doing?" Bass turned and poked at the coals again and kicked the bag. He pulled away from Charlie to add more "Got enough here." "Miles we were discussing how I should approach the Jason situation, and he was giving me advice, helpful advice. Honestly." He gave her a look, then to Sebastian and back. "Yeah, I didn't say anything." and he went back in the house. She couldn't believe he didn't say anything. He practically caught them about to start making out again, and Miles usually went into a tizzy if they so much as held hands. Bass could see she was as white as a sheet, he leaned in and whispered near her ear, "Don't worry, we had a chat earlier on the way to the city. We came to an understanding." less of a whisper "... I think you inviting Jason over has put him into a more amendable mood. and I think whatever got into him tonight might have something to do with it." He stood back up. "I better make sure he gets some sleep tonight." She had shuddered at him being so near. She had wanted more and got a bit distracted, so she didn't really have a reply to his words right away. "Wait, you're making plans about me." She looked cross. "No, not like you're a possession or someone to be traded... more like the old fashioned courting type chat one has with a father." "Oh." that calmed her nerves... Then she realized what he was saying. Her heart fluttered. He seen the understanding come into her eyes, and he smiled at her. "Do I get to know what was said?" "Nope," He was teasing her. Serious, but teasing. If she _really_ wanted to know, he wouldn't deny her of course, but she let them have their manly secrets.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As usual the guys had outdone themselves on dinner. Charlie thought they should open up a little restaurant out here. A spot was opening up the text town over; a 15 minute walk tops, 30 if you count meandering along the beach. She mentioned it to them as they cleaned up in the kitchen. ( As promised Miles also helped Charlie with the roast preparations.)  
  
After her shower, she went to join the guys, down by the fire. They were sitting on the driftwood mere inches apart, talking softly and laughing about something. She brought along some iced teas. She nudged Miles' shoulder with one glass and wedged herself in between them. Miles looked at her curiously, and Sebastian looked amused. They thanked her for the drinks. After she was done with hers, she set the glass down by the rock ring. She rested her head against Miles' shoulder, while running a hand gently along Bass' leg. She felt Miles stiffen and heard his pause in breathing. "You seem jumpy lately," she observed. "Charlie, we need to talk. Bass, do you mind?" Anything he had to say could be said in front of Bass, but he knew Charlie would be more honest alone. Bass knew what this was about now, and got up to go walk the beach for a bit. "What is it you think you're doing?" "What do you mean?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This, these touches Charlie." "I... I've always shown you affection, why are you so defensive," she deflected back. "Damn it Charlie, you know it's different." She looked embarrassed and deflated. "You're still family, I won't kick you out, but this has to stop. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He added the last part softly and wrapped her in a sincere hug. She hugged back, thinking. "I dunno. I've been trying to figure it out. I just know I don't want to leave. I just can't stop thinking I want more of Bass and you, I can't get enough and it's like I can't breathe the further away you both are." He nodded and nestled into the top of her head. "I hear ya there kid. ...even though some days you are a pain in the ass." There was silence for a bit as they thought. She was relieved he didn't totally push her away, and he was figuring a way out of this. "Hey, what do you think of seeing what the future holds? We'll try to visit as much as we can, and maybe when you graduate, you can find a job out here." She pulled out of the hug and her eyes lit up... "You mean I could move in with you?!" "Yeah... but you'd have to help with the addition." "Yeah, of course!" "Good, now that means you'll rein in those cats?" She looked down, darn, she lost this round. "Yeah, I'll try."  
  
Bass was back as if on cue, set his glass down next to hers, picked her up and moved her, so he could sit next to Miles. He rubbed the top of her hand and looked into her eyes to see if she was okay. He seen a whole host of emotions, but saw mostly the dejection, but also something that said she was going to be okay. Conversation easily drifted and flowed from there, sometimes the trio just sat staring at the stars or the fire. Miles yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Charlie, you should get some sleep soon too." "Yeah, I know. I wanna listen to the night birds for just a bit longer though." Miles leaned down to kiss Bass, and Bass returned it with affection and passion "Okay, sleep well. Bass, you coming?" It was an open invite, but Bass wanted to make sure Charlotte was okay first. "I'm going to stay out here, but I'll come in soon." Miles nodded in understanding and went back up to the house, taking the empty glasses with him.  
  
"I take it he got freaked out by you coming onto him?" She was flummoxed that Bass came out with it so bluntly and didn't respond at first. "Yeah, pretty much. How did you know?" "I have eyes. ...and a good memory. I know what it's like." Bass waited some for that to sink in before he shifted gears. "So , what is that all about anyhow?" "It was hard enough trying to explain it to him, I don't have words for it. I just... want to be closer... to the both of you." "mmm." He thought for a few moments on it. "While I don't mind, obviously he does. Consider if you were in reverse positions. You should back off for a bit. It was a miracle in and of itself that he's starting to be okay with us." She was lost in thought for a bit. "When is he ever going to stop seeing me as an innocent kid?" "Never," he kissed the top of her head. She scoffed. "Never won't work for me. Not if I'm ever going to move in with you two. I still can't believe he still sees me so innocently after the stuff I witnessed here... and am okay with." "Yeah... and I think he feels guilty for it." "He shouldn't." "but he does... why do you think he's quit going out as much. He hates putting you out to the curb even for a couple hours." She sighed. "How's he going to react to me having a life?" Bass chuckled, "I'll try to distract him... maybe work it in as positive reinforcement." "Good luck, and thanks. But who's going to distract him when I'm trying to "have a life" (she made air quotes to that) with you?" and she ran her hand along his inner thigh. He leaned down and kissed her lips, "I hope by then that we've received his blessing."  
  
"Bass?" "hmm?" "Do you think that if Miles could see what I want from this, that he would see I just want us to all be together. Sometimes I think he fears me taking you away from him." "I think that's what you really are doing, trying to glue us together; and I know that's a real fear of his even if he doesn't admit it. ...I have no idea if it would help. No point of wondering, since he's not open to it." So there it was. He had known she wasn't foolish or trying to make him jealous... it was about inclusion. That's his girl.  
  
He traced his fingers along her cheek. "It would be nice though." He leaned in to kiss her, and she accepted it, feeling so much love from him at the moment. It was soft and gentle and slow. His tongue tracing gently around hers, at first leading, but then giving in to her pace. One hand holding her at the waist, the other trailing through her hair at the back of her head. And it turned steamy, her head swam, and she moaned into his mouth. She wanted more of him, but he pulled away and kissed her lips. "Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." She pouted and held onto his hand, unwilling to let go. One look from him though and she knew she had to let go before she did seem childish. "Want me to help you set up the tent?" "No, I'll just wait." The tea candles were an easy way to communicate. glad she thought of it early on. One in the window for occupied, two for done. Yay for history lesson inspired ideas.  
  
They hadn't seen Miles in the sunporch window among the shadows. When Bass got into bed nothing seemed amiss if not for the fact that Miles seemed a little more sullen than usual. The shadows in his eyes were quickly replaced with pleasure though. Bass was more attentive, and made the night all about Miles' needs. It would be a good morning indeed. Miles would have joked he should try to fake a stormy mood now and then just for this, but he drifted off too quickly to voice it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Three O' Clock was nearing and Charlie was adding some more things to the pork. Moved from the pit fire to a grill made from an old oil drum (cleaned up of course.) Jason easily spotted her among the light crowd. He grinned as soon as he seen her. Charlie looked up and seen him when he was a few feet away. "Hey stranger, you made it!" she beamed back at him. He was carrying a pineapple with a bow. He gestured with it, "My parents claim it's a traditional gift for the hosts." "Well, I'm sure we can put it to good use." As soon as her hands were free and wiped clean, she pulled Jason into a small hug. He didn't know what to do at first, surprised, then returned it with the non fruit laden arm. "I'll take that up to the house, out here my uncles are more likely to use it as a football just to taunt you." Jason smirked, "the nerve of some guys, eh?" a mischievous glint in his eye. He'd probably do something like that too if he could let his manners down for a moment.  
  
Miles had been out surfing, but had seen most of the exchange. Damn, he was a good looking kid. If he hadn't encouraged this and Charlie hadn't vouched for him, Miles would have wanted to knock the kid out cold. Every chance he got, the kid was drinking Charlie in with his eyes. (Charlie looked stunning today in the girl next door sort of way. Burgundy tank top, thin black beach pants, and only a leather cord to tie her hair back.) Not time for his part in this, he rode some more waves, being the loyal observer.  
  
Jason walked up to the house with Charlie. She called into the other room. "Jason's here! His family sent a pineapple. Would you cut it up when you're done please." Sounds of flesh hitting something hard could be heard, chains jingling. Bass was boxing today. He opened the door, sweat pouring off him in rivulets, glistening, showing off his well toned sunkissed body. Jason was used to a fit lifestyle, but the beast in front of him was definitely intimidating and he paled. "Sure things Char, I'm almost done." He half smirked, half gave a charming smile over at the speechless interloper, "Introductions later." and shut the door to go back to his routine. Charlie laughed to herself. Jason looked as if he was about to piss his pants. "C'mon, lets get back to the roast before someone snatches it. ...unless you lost your appetite." she poked him in his arm and he snapped out of it. "No, I'm good. He just looks like he would snap me in half if I so much as look at you wrong." She pulled him along at first till he started walking on his own. "He could, but he won't. ...unless I ask him to." She purred the last part before sticking her tongue out at him. "I thought you said they're easy going." "Well, Bass is, but nothing interrupts his daily exercise routine. Miles, is the one you have to watch out for." "Now you're just trying to scare me." "Maybe. ...They're both decorated Marines though." Trying to lighten the mood, she asked, "You play volleyball?" "Never have." "You've never played, at all." "Nope. Hockey, baseball, bowling, football." "C'mon, lets go join a game, we'll teach you." She checked on the pork really quick before leading him back up the beach a few yards to a game that was already in session. She had gotten to know a few of the families over the years, and especially this summer. Three of the girls in one family had made it their mission to make Charlie an honorary member of the team. Today they, a few other locals, some guests, and some beach goers were playing. "Hey birds, this is Jason. He's from uptown and isn't too good to share the sand with us. He's never played, let's show him what he's been missing." He received some enthusiastic woos and cheers, and a few cat calls. It was a rather relaxed game, but they still told him the rules. He caught on easily enough. In between shots at one point he asked, "So where's your other uncle?" "Miles, oh he's around here somewhere," she vaguely replied. She knew exactly where he was. After about an hour and a half, and another game later someone tagged in and she made her leave to go check on the meat. She encouraged Jason stay to finish up the game. Miles observed the other females instantly swoop in to try to get Jason's attention. He did his best to rebuff their efforts.  
  
Bass walked down and greeted her as she reached the grill. "Yellow peace offering has been diced. How are things going?" "Yum, golden cubes of good luck. Thank you. They're going fine. Can you believe he's never played volleyball in his life. Lots of other sports, but never volleyball. Not once, until today." Bass smiles at her indignation. He fought back the urge to kiss her on her lips, and settled instead for tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "He actually is really good at it." "Where is he?" "I left him to the hyenas." "You're wicked." "No, you know I'm smart." "You're both. I wondered which plan you were going to go with." "Miles is out there right now." "How'd I do?" "You were perfect. I thought for a moment he was going to bolt, but he found his courage."  
  
"Should be ready for the peppers soon," she observed as she poked the meat with the thermometer. She knew by instinct it was thoroughly cooked, she just wanted to make sure. The next 45 minutes were all for flavor and the finishing touches.  
  
"I'll be right back, I have an idea. Hold down the fort." He gave her a playful salute.  
She took some of the pineapple cubes from the fridge, coated them in some spicy powders, put them on skewers and took them out to the grill. She didn't want to to mess with the flavor of the meat, but as garnishes they'd add a nice touch. Plus, Miles loved spicy things.  
  
Charlie was coming back about the same time Jason came back; surprisingly with out a single lost lamb. Charlie mentioned this fact. "It took some convincing, but they finally left me alone." She chuckled, "glad you made it back in one piece." He didn't admit it that all it took was him telling his admirers that he was trying to date Charlie. They all swooned. Some were disappointed, but they could live with that over outright rejection. Jason turned his attention to the other man and put out his hand, "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Jason Neville. Charlie speaks very highly of you." Bass firmly shook his hand, and stared him in the face with a blank look. He coolly replied, "Sebastian Monroe, and we'll see if the feeling is mutual." Jason felt uncomfortable under that gaze and looked away for a second, but returned eye contact when he replied. "Understandable sir." Bass finally let go of his hand. He let a smile grace his face again, "call me Bass... everyone else does. Why ruin the easy nature of the beach." "of course Mr. Bass sir." Bass laughed. "You old enough to drink son?" Bass gestured with the beer bottle in his hand. "No sir," he looked sheepish "not yet." Bass raised an eyebrow. "Charlie didn't say how old you are." At this, Charlie looked abashed. "Jail bait, but not jail worthy," he grinned sheepishly. Bass nodded his head. He didn't like the age difference, but who was he to complain. Miles walked up, and clapped his hand on Jason's shoulder. "So, why does it look like this party swallowed a lemon's grandmother, I thought that was my job." Bass replied, "Hard truths Miles, hard truths." "Pesky buggers hanging around waiting to pounce." He walked over to give Bass a kiss on the lips and when he was done Charlie gave him a big hug (a respectable one.) "Catch some good waves," she asked. "I did, and then some." he winked at her. "There's some tea in the fridge, extra mint. Your shorts are in the dryer, the wind wasn't enough today." "Thanks kiddo." "Thank Bass, he was the one who noticed. I was busy tending the pig." Miles turned to the dark skinned youthful Adonis and gave him a scrutinizing look, "You must be Jason." and he held out his hand. Jason tried to give a good firm handshake, and didn't break eye contact. "Jason Neville sir. Glad to meet you, but Charlie says to keep an eye on you." He kept stoic, but Miles seen the glint in his eye. Miles let a small amused snort of laughter escape. The kid had humor and gumption. "Good advice on the one and only Sgt. Miles Matheson. She must like you if she's giving you intel that will help you keep your head." "Miles sir,..." Miles practically bellowed, a fake tinge of color to his face, "They call me _MISTER_ Matheson!" Bass and Charlie were practically rolling in the sand with laughter and Miles soon followed suit. Jason just stood there bewildered. Once she got a hold of herself she seen the panic and confusion on Jason's face as if he thought they had all gone mad. "What, don't tell me you never seen the movie?" "What movie?" " 'In the Heat of the Night,' it's classic." "No, never." "Well that settles it, we can watch it after dinner." "If that's what you want to do," he looked up at her uncles. "If that's fine with you sirs?" Bass replied, "Yeah, of course." Charlie added, "They'll probably watch it with us. We all usually watch something together in the evening to unwind." Miles grunted in reply, and headed to the house to get cleaned up before dinner. "Really, what should I call him?" Bass and Charlie laughed. Charlie supplied, "Miles or sir should be fine. ...unless you want to call him Mr. Matheson." Bass snorted.  
  
When Miles came back out Bass was in full swing of helping Charlie pull apart the roast and Jason was getting the plates and buns ready, opening the chips.  
  
Jason and Charlie bumping into each other every chance they got over the past hour. Well almost, Jason had kept it pretty neutral in the beginning; Charlie was pretty sure he was intimidated by her uncles. But, he was quickly drawn in by her flirting, and Bass' easy banter soon put him at ease.  
  
As they began to assemble their sandwiches Miles got right to brass tacks, the straight forward approach. "So, Jason, what are your intentions for my niece." Jason took a calming breath. Start with the basics, then be honest. From what she's told him about them, they seem like the type that could see straight though lies or fluffy tales. "Well sir, I'm letting her take the lead, but I do like her. ...and I do think she's pretty." Miles just gave an "mmm." Let him stew in his own uncertainty. Jason's answer seemed to satisfy him, but it seemed like there was more he wanted to say, or rather more he was looking for Jason to say. After an awkward pause, "Where ya from?" "We moved all over, but most recently Ohio and Boston. After my father got let go from the insurance company, he took many odd jobs and it opened my Mom up to advancement in her company... being able to relocate that is."  
  
"MmMmm! this is good!" Jason exclaimed during his first bite. "You should open a restaurant." Charlie smiled appreciatively at the compliment and chuckled, "That's what I keep telling these two to do. I wish you could have been here last night. It was amazing." "Can I take some of this back to my parents?" "Yeah, of course, we'll have plenty of leftovers."  
  
Miles tried some of the pineapple off the skewers. He held one up to Charlie to show recognition of his liking. She nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Charlie finished eating first and was going to get containers to pack up the rest of the pork. Jason asked her to wait a minute and he'd go with her, so she did.  
  
Once back up at the house he took her hand gently and asked "Do you think it's going well?" "Yeah, I think they're having more fun than usual torturing you though." "I noticed." "Relax, it'll be fine. Miles has been in a mood lately, but I can tell he's having a good time today. I think he likes being in the protective role." "Gee, glad I could help." He took her other hand and pulled her close, staring down into her perfectly blue eyes. "I could get lost like this." "Shush you," and she reached up on tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. He leaned down some so she could be on her heels again, not breaking the contact. He reluctantly let go as she turned to start rummaging though the cupboards. "So, I take it Bass isn't related." Charlie laughed. "No, him and Miles were best friends since they were kids. Somewhere along the line they decided everyone else was just getting in the way of true happiness. He was already family, but when he lost his biological family to a drunk driver, my family well and truly took him in. Those two are inseparable no matter what." "I see, and I don't. Sorry about his family." "Yeah, it's complicated."  
  
"Hey, gotta use the loo. Be right out." and she did, but she grabbed her phone on the way in there and texted Miles and Bass. 'You think it's safe to share my number with him?' B: Go get em tiger! M: You're right... seems decent. Still too soon to tell. should be fine though.  
  
"Hey, before I forget, you want my cell number?" She loved the way his face lit up. "Yeah, that's so awesome. I just didn't want to creep you out asking for it." She repeated the number out of her settings, and put the phone back in the bedroom.  
  
They walked back hand in hand.  
  
Bass teased, "took you long enough to find some containers." "A lady has to do what a lady has to do. Besides, us girls had gossiping to carry out. Womanly duty and all." Jason looked affronted at first, but then the humor reached his funny bone.  
  
The guys packed up the meat and other trimmings. Jason helped carry the chairs back up to the house. Charlie got the towels and the bottles and cups.  
  
Jason texted his parents that they were all watching a movie. Some old black & white. "Hey, I am also supposed to send them a number to reach one of the adults here." Bass gave him his for the exchange.  
  
The guys taking the couch. Bass on the far end, Miles stretched out across it with his head on Bass's lap. The room as shallow as it was, the "kids" having to take the floor in front of the couch to see the TV. The guys gave them a big pile of pillows to get comfy on. Charlie had even grabbed some extras from the porch. Charlie had gone and lowered the blinds, Jason already getting settled in. On her way down to the floor she gave a light caress to Bass' knee. Miles quirked an eyebrow at her. She gave a small shrug. As she sat indian style she bumped her knee purposely into Jason's. He smiled back and bumped his shoulder into hers. Bass pressed play on the VCR. The tracking was a bit off, and this was an old player where it had to be adjusted manually. It took a minute, but Bass got it. Nothing much was missed. (Charlie swore one day when she had her own job she'd buy all these old movies on Blu-ray for them, or at least DVD, so they wouldn't have to worry about tracking or rewinding anymore. Hell, they'd probably love even laser disc!) Knowing it was going to take a minute, she had entertained herself by drawing circles on Jason's palm, and leaning over to elicit a kiss from him. Before he did she had felt his heart rate pick up. "Relax, they're not going to kill you. yet," she whispered. After a couple minutes, she got up to get her water that she had forgotten in the kitchen. She sat back down positing herself between Jason's legs so she could lean back on him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and nestled his chin gently on her shoulder, while still paying attention to the movie. Every so often the smacking sound of Miles and Bass kissing could be heard behind them, or a rustle of fabric as their hands moved affectionately. Jason moved his fingers along Charlie's arm. 45 minutes in he excused himself to go use the bathroom. Bass paused the movie. "I'm surprised you two haven't growled him into oblivion by now." Bass languidly replied, "you seem to be enjoying yourself," Miles finished the thought "...so no need to get involved yet." "True enough, I am." Miles turned it around, "I'm surprised we haven't weirded him out." "I layed down house rule number one, the day we met when I invited him for dinner... so... yeah." They all laughed. "and out of curiosity earlier he asked what the situation was, so I gave him a short explanation." She smiled at them and touched their hands briefly. Jason returned to the room with Miles and Bass in a full lip lock, Miles practically crawling into Bass's lap. Charlie smiled at him and patted the pillows. Jason took his seat as the two friends reluctantly pulled apart. Bass pressed play. Despite Jason's rapt attention to the movie, Charlie was distracted. She'd seen the movie enough times to know it by heart. And he truly was a handsome specimen. It definitely didn't help that the men she loved were right behind her doing those things she wanted to be doing to Jason. She started nibbling on his jawline, he stiffened, then relaxed into it and moaned. "Charlie," he said her name in a warning tone, his gaze leaving the screen for the first time, giving her his full attention to let her see the fire simmering there. She stood and tugged at his hands. He looked torn, he pointed at the TV "but the movie?" "They can pause it." He swallowed. He couldn't believe this was happening, he stood up to follow her. He turned to her guardians. Miles raised an eyebrow, Bass nodded. "Go on then, we'll have plenty to keep us occupied." Charlie asked, "top drawer to the right?" "Yup."  
  
Once they were in the bedroom Jason's head cleared. "Are you sure Charlie?" "I wouldn't have brought you in here if I wasn't." "Let's be clear. What are you looking for, and how far?" ("Seriously?" she thought to herself, she brought a guy to the bedroom and he's the one with moral highground?) "We play it moment, by moment, what ever feels right. I'd like sex, but if that's too much I'm okay with less." "No, no, sex sounds great." "As for what I'm looking for, I told you... I just want to enjoy my time here. You think we could have this moment and remain friends?" She pleaded softly.  
Jason thought on it a moment. "I rather this mean more, something deeper, but yeah, friends is good." He pulled her in closer to him, kissing her deeply, tongue dominantly exploring her mouth, not roughly though. It was a bit sloppy, but passionate enough to have her enjoying it. She parted from him to get a condom out of the drawer and placed it on the nightstand.  
  
Bass knocked on the door "Still decent in there? Still heard lots of talking, and I'd like to grab something." "Yeah, it's fine." He strode in shirtless, barefoot and in jeans, and grabbed a tube of lube. After he left, Jason piped up "was that meant to dampen my libido because I just can't compete with that and I'm afraid he's going to kill me." Charlie sighed, took Jason's head in her hands, made him look at her, and kissed his nose. "You really have no idea how good looking you are, do you? Practice often enough and you could have a body like his too. And the only reason he'd kill you is if you had forced me in here." and she pulled him by the edge of his pants over to the bed to straddle her. "Now get undressed." "yes ma'am." He backed up and with his grace gave a natural strip show. When he realized what it was doing for the beautiful goddess in front of him, he did his best to play into it. tapping into those underwear ads he seen. Charlie had been planning on getting undressed at the same time, but damn, that was good. She didn't have the same finesse, but the anticipation was enough for him. Between always moving and having such strict parents, he hadn't had many experiences of this kind. (His parents were under the impression that there was enough supervision here by upstanding citizens, that he couldn't get into much trouble. Something tells him that there was much more trouble to be had here than he even cared to think about. Not that they were irresponsible, just they had different philosophies.) They moved onto the bed fully, laying next to each other and were exploring each others bodies with fingertips and tongues, not yet going anywhere too personal. Ribs, shoulders, arms, legs , pecs, abs. "God you're beautiful Charlie." "Mmm," she happily hummed. Most of her partners didn't have the patience for this. It was wonderful. He pulled her closer and in for another deep kiss, one hand still exploring, but a bit more absently. It began to trace the underside of her breast. He felt her stiffen a little. Jason halted the kiss and pulled away a little, looking her in her eyes. "Sorry. May I?" She smiled at him, nodded, and pulled him in for more kissing, and bringing their pelvises a little closer together. His hand lightly brushed over her breast at first, than began gently kneading it, eventually brave enough to play with her nipple. He moaned a little, and she felt him harden more against her. Her fingers were tracing closer and closer to it, trailing over his hip, this thigh, his belly. He was breathing heavily. He pulled back for a breather. "I need a minute," and rolled onto his back and groaned.. Charlie followed him and pressed into his side, nuzzling her nose on the underside of his arm, but made her hands behave themselves.  
  
Out in the livingroom the guys had already gotten to the main act when Bass's phone buzzed. Charlie's parents would have just called (or texted her,) they didn't have many other friends, he figured he should check it in case it was important. They paused mid stroke. Miles knew it was rare too. Just check who it was and if it wasn't important they could leave it till later. Bass picked up the phone from the side table "Jason's 'rents." Miles groaned, and slllloowly moved inside Bass. Bass' eyes closed and his back arched. Once he could collect himself he read the message. Parent: Are the kids behaving themselves? Bass smirked as he typed back the reply, having once to glare at Miles the cheeky bastard, as he played with fire. (Damn it Miles, let me finish typing this out. You're distracting me.) Miles smiled back. (I know.) Bass: Perfectly, I think you've done a wonderful job raising Jason. He's been a great guest. Thank you for the Pineapple. He set the phone back down, and Miles let loose the impatience he had been holding in control.  
  
Once Jason had calmed down a bit they started up the touching again, this time Charlie going for gold. Jason followed suit in the more intimate touching. He pried Charlie's hand away from his own member and started to kiss lower. "Hold on," Charlie protested, "I have an idea. Be right back." She grabbed his shirt off the floor to cover herself and traipsed out in the kitchen to the supplies cupboard. Bass tapped Miles on the shoulder and he paused. "Everything okay Charlie?" Bass asked, concern in his voice. Miles hadn't heard her come out, his head turned around to await her reply too. Ready to pull out and pummel Jason if he needed to. She stood up and smiled over to them. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just remembered some of the safe sex talks you gave me." They got the hint as she tore some sheets of Saran wrap off the roll. "Okay, glad he didn't hurt you. ...and you're playing it safe. See ya kiddo. have fun." She put the box away, and gave them an appraising look, "You too." Miles hadn't help but shift and groan as Bass had been being wicked. "Already there," Bass said with mirth. Before she slipped into the room Miles added, "We can still beat him to a pulp, just say the word." "Really, I'm good, but thanks."  
  
"I return victorious!" He laughed, "with an invisible flag or with something to kill me?" "No silly, it's for protection." "What?" "I hate the taste of condoms." "Oh! ...does that really work?" "From what I've read on medical websites it does, for oral at least," she said. "Hmm." "Just don't use the microwave safe stuff; useless for this." "So you... really actually..." She rolled her eyes, and stopped him, "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have gone for supplies." His eyes turned so dark. He looked like a wolf about to pounce an injured deer... and she was that deer. She pulled the pieces apart and held one out to him. "Here, hold yours for now." She lightly pushed him back into the bed, covering the square in her hand over his penis, and wrapping her mouth over it, bobbing her head once, before pausing. He moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. "Sorry it won't feel as good as..." "No, no, this is fine. More than fine." and she went back to work, one hand on the shaft to aide in what her mouth wasn't on. After only two minutes he had to stop her and pull her up for a kiss. He pulled off the plastic and threw it on the floor. "Your turn." His eyes left no room for argument, and she wasn't protesting. He kissed his way down her neck, down her chest, pausing to suck a nipple and lick it, trailing kisses down her stomach, on her hip, in her curls. "I don't know how I got so lucky to be with someone as wonderful as you," He stated quietly in awed wonder. She gave a laugh that sounded like bells of the angels, "because you asked." He then awkwardly worked the wrinkles out of the clean sheet of plastic wrap. He'd never done this before, let alone with plastic. Uncertainty definitely helped bring him back from the edge he had been about to spill over. She seen the confidant lust melt into youthful confusion. She chuckled warmly, "Here, let me hold it while you start." Jason smiled at Charlie with gratitude, "Thank you." When the plastic more resembled a window than a snowball, Jason moved his tongue over Charlie's clitoral head. She wiggled a little and couldn't help burying her fingers in his hair. This was extra hot as he had been so kind, gentle, patient, generous, and grateful. None of her other lovers/boyfriends had been so gracious. To have him treasure her, well, that was icing on the cake. ...and he was willing to go here. His tongue was playing around her folds. She squirmed some more, He lapped until the plastic let his tongue sink further. Her breathing hitched. He was so warm. He started sucking back on that little nub and she nearly lost it. Not that this was fantastic, but the anticipation of more was getting to her. She groaned out, "Now it's my turn to be greedy. More," she tugged on his shoulders. "enough," she pulled his head up gently away from her center. A pained look was on his face, "Was I that bad?" A dark storm surrounded her, and she wasn't wearing her trademark smile. "Oh no, I just want you up here now." With out looking she grabbed the condom off the nightstand and held it up. "Oh." "Yeah, oh." He pulled the plastic off her and tossed it to the floor, crawled up her body, sank his weight slowly onto her and kissed her deeply. "I think can manage that," he smirked smugly. It was a false facade of confidence, but it rallied it too. How her Uncles could do one night stands she didn't know. Charlie was certain that if he lived near her college, she could definitely be distracted by him for a while. Maybe the secret was just in finding a warm body... but she couldn't just get in the sack with any random stranger. Her mind had wandered while Jason was lavishing her neck with attention. "Ouch." he had bit a little too hard with a canine. "Sorry." He gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes. He did honestly get a bit too carried away. He really did want to make her his, but he meant to keep those desires in check. He had to remember she had asked for just this one night thing. She found it odd, she wanted to like the bite, and would have loved it, if she had been in this deep with Jason, but gave him no such permission; they weren't attached. At the moment she felt only Bass had that right. If not for those feelings, she thinks she could have found it down right erotic. "It's okay" kissed him softly on the lips and tore open the condom package. He took it from her and rolled the condom on. He lined up and slowly entered her. It didn't take much nudging, she was so wet. Past the initial friction he slid right in. He moaned and his eyes closed. She was so hot and tight around him. His head sank down to her shoulder and he had to take a few deep breaths to center himself. All his other times had been hurried or messy fumbling. Charlie was confident and sure, and he got to take his time with her. She hadn't laughed at his awkwardness and inexperience. She quietly guided him though this. To have a 1000% willing partner was so unreal and amazing. This definitely set the bar for what he would seek out from now on. Any girl that seemed the least bit uncertain he was making wait, hormones be damned. "You alright now?" "Yeah," he breathed. And she slowly moved her hips up and started a slow rhythm. He was so surprised at a woman taking the lead, but oh it felt so good. He rested his weight on his elbows and cradled her neck in one hand and started a chaste kiss on the lips, then licked them, another thrust from her and he moaned, she bit his bottom lip, he pressed his to her and slid his tongue into hers, and she met his with a serpentine grace. He melted his body to hers and resumed a steady pace inside her, and broke apart from the kiss for air. Charlie's back arched and she twitched around him, he paused for a bit just to feel her inner muscles tightened. Gods, it felt even better than her mouth! "Ungh! Charlie! fsss sa gud." As she started sliding up his cock again, pushing him deeper, he got the hint. "Faster... please." And he did. "N'stop." He did. "What's wrong?!" "na na.... I meant don't stop... it just feels so good." He kissed her on the lips. "Sorry." He worked back into the rhythm, and was quickly hard again. It had softened some when he thought he had hurt her. Soon she was meeting his thrusts and it felt so damn good. Soon, his vision had gone dark and his balls ached and she was thrashing and making some loud awfully undignified sounds. When blood started returning to his brain he did worry that her uncles were hearing this. "Mmm Jason, that was great." She smiled up at him glowing and ruffled his not so existent hair. "Yeah it was, I didn't even know it could be that good." He pulled out of her and kissed her on the nose. Pulling off the condom he walked it to the trash and got his underwear. he went and layed next to her, enjoying her warmth. He was sad he wouldn't get to wake up to her tomorrow. Might as well enjoy the now. He put his arm under her head and she cuddled up next him. "Can we just lay here for a bit," he asked shyly. "Yeah, I'm fine with that," she traced her fingers over his chest. They lay there in companionable silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. He kissed her forehead. "I'd love to spend more time with you doing whatever, but my parents have the next few days entirely planned out. Even more jammed moving some things from today." "Yeah, I had a friend whose parents made their kids have three activities each day. Piano, sports, all that; so I know how it goes." "I'll try to come see you before we leave though." "I'd like that." "You would?" "Yeah silly." "You don't find me annoyingly clingy?" "You are now with these questions," she stuck her tongue out at him. He tried to capture it with his teeth, but failed.  
  
A few minutes later after some cuddling, they decided to get dressed and go finish the movie. In true (near- ) teenage fashion they were slaves to their metabolism and loaded up on more snacks and beverages. Miles and Bass were again dressed. Sitting side by side on the couch. Miles had his legs up on the couch, Bass' stretched out to a foot stool. Charlie thought her Uncle's toes were so darn cute. They were a darn cute couple. Bass was eying up Charlie something fierce, his forehead creased. As she approached, "Give me the bowl of cheese curls." "No, you had time to go get your own," she stated defensively. Miles snorted, and went to the kitchen to get the rest of the bag. "Give the kid a break, it's a marathon at that age," and he shoved the bag into Bass's hands. Bass gave Miles a quizzical look, then shrugged to himself. "Thanks." and started munching on the salty deliciousness. Charlie and Jason were on the floor surrounded by their feast. Miles pressed play and turned the volume up some.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After the movie, they all talked for a little bit. When Miles yawned for the 80'th time, Jason declared he was going to head home. Charlie said she'd go with him. "But I'd feel bad if anything happened to you on your way home." Big mistake. Before he realized what was happening, the wind was knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the floor and he could feel a blade pressed to his throat; Charlie pinning him to the ground stern faced. She smiled wickedly, "I can take care of myself." "I can see that." She smiled genuinely at him and helped him up. Where the letter opener came from he had no idea. "I didn't mean anything by it... just most people..." "Yeah, I know," she hugged him, "you're sweet." Bass & Miles stood in the corner beaming with pride thinking to themselves "That's our girl." (and also appreciating Jason cared enough about her.) Bass interjected, "How about I come along? It seems like the old man here needs to get to bed anyhow." "Hey!" Miles objected. Charlie looked at Bass. He cleared his throat, "I'll give you space if you two want to talk," he smirked "or kiss goodnight." She went over and hugged him. "Sounds like a party." "Thank you Mr. Monroe, it's much appreciated." The two of them wished Miles a good night. "I'll be right out, going to tuck Miles in," Bass said. "Awwe, how sweet" teased Charlie. Bass tsk'd. Charlie got a container of pork out of the fridge and handed it to Jason. On the way out the door she grabbed a box of the sparklers. Jason was just about to ask what she had as they approached the sand when she pulled one out and handed it to him. He laughed. "Nice!" She lit one herself. They chatted and entertained themselves with the fiery shapes. When Bass came out 10 minutes later, she lit one for him too. (She collected the used metal to recycle later.) They actually all talked on the way to Jason's, not in any hurry, having fun and good conversation. Every now and then Jason noticed Bass's arm wrap around Charlie's waist, like if she stumbled and got too close to the water. It was like she didn't notice one way or the other, but he found something odd in it, something more than protective. He kept the thought to himself though. No reason to be jealous, they weren't a couple and that was her very protective uncle. It was probably nothing more than typical guy hormones. Still... a few swings on his dad's punching bag might be about this. If his mood was dark though, it wasn't for long. Charlie had a way about her and it pulled a person in. ...and she was happy, so you were happy too. And the kisses, and feather light touches helped too. Soon they would arrive at Jason's rental. A goodnight kiss certainly did happen, and continued happening. Once they seen where he was staying, they waited for him to get in, and parted down the beech.  
  
Halfway back to their place Bass confessed, 'Missed you." "Missed you too," Charlie bumped her hip into his. "Have fun tonight?" "Oh yeah!" "Not faking it for my benefit then," He winked at her. "No, he was really sweet. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm to make me happy." Bass stroked her hair softly, he had stopped walking and so did she, "That's good to hear." He pulled her in close for a very loving embrace. She stayed there like that holding him back for another minute. She leaned up to kiss him, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, she had just been beginning to return the exploratory caress when she stiffened, her back arched pressing her tighter into his body, her heart hitched and she moaned into his mouth. She enhanced the kiss with eagerness and needing. He was wondering what surprised her and caused her body to warm up so quickly. Then he realized the evidence of earlier activities was still on his tongue. He breathed in deep though his nose and returned the kiss for a second as his own body reacted. Understanding dawned on him what had her so excited. He spun her around so fast, pressing her back to his chest and her arms to her chest with one of his well muscled ones. He wrapped his lips around her neck and sucked, lacing his tongue over the flesh. His hand let go of her arms and meshed her hips into his pelvis, grinding his erection into the seem of her jeans. The hand snaking lower, lifting her shirt and teasing the naked skin of her belly. "You like tasting him," he whispered into her ear huskily, his voice so low it was vibrating. "Ung huh." His cock twitched behind her and she involuntarily thrust back in reply. He took fingers that hadn't been inside Miles (Yeah, they had washed up, but he wanted to be certain) and slid them into her mouth, the other hand now inside her jeans next to her skin, finding that sweet spot and rubbing. She moaned around his fingers and sucked. Sucked greedily with increasing intensity, as he thrust from behind. His deep moan melding with hers, his breath becoming erratic. "Gods Charlie! Fuck." When he could control himself he pulled back, slowly bringing her down too. They were both way too ramped up. He guided her back to facing him, and she kissed him full on. When she broke it after finding what she was seeking "I want to fuck you so much right now, ...even though I already came twice tonight," he whispered out. "Me too... I know this little alcove..." " You think I don't know of that spot," He huffed, their foreheads leaning against each other, panting. "... no, Charlie... Miles... you know we can't. not yet." "nnnnrgh!" He chuckled, "Why am I the one stuck with having to have self control?" "Because you're the adult." "So are you." "Yeah, but you're older. with more practice." "More practice saying no," He questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Good point," she deadpanned. Her hand was resting on his chest. He kissed her lips. "C'mon, lets head home." "After that," she nearly whined. "Especially after that." He took her hand, and she let herself be lead.  
  
She stopped him before they reached the house. Head held down, hair almost obscuring her face, she looked up at him from under her lids, blushing, not that it could be seen in the darkness. "So, umm..." He waited patiently for her to get it out, rubbing small circles on the top of her hand. "You liked it... that I liked it?" He needed her to clarify, "Getting some young tail, or what happened on the walk home?" He could absolutely tell she was blushing now even if he couldn't see it. Her toe poking a hole in the sand. "The kiss..." "Yeah, I like it more than I thought I would, probably more than I should, angels be damned," he bent down and slowly traced his tongue over hers affectionately, and pulled away before she got carried away. " mmm... and I also liked... what you did to me back there." "Good to know," He pulled her close and let his hands roam a bit, "I'll store that away for future reference. Glad I didn't go too far." "Never." He was already dark with lust, he growled at the last part, and made her look into his eyes. "Don't say that Charlie, you don't know what I'm capable of." "I know you'd never hurt me." "Pain can be pleasure." She swallowed, "you know what I mean. that you'd never force me." "Hmnn," He buried his hand in her hair, and kissed her deeply, "that's true, but if this goes further, don't say I didn't warn you. Miles and I save our more brutal games for when you're not around. even if you don't partake, you might witness some shit that you wish you hadn't seen." She tried to glare at him in the ink of the night "Sebastian, have you ever heard of the internet? Thrz be porn on it. even when you don't intend to see it." "But yeah, It's so sexy knowing you want us both... like that," he traced a finger over her butt cheek and pulled her in for a hug. "I mean, I know you wanted him, I just didn't know how real it was." "I just want us all together." His eyebrows shot up, "Charlie, you don't have to do this to keep us together." "I know that, but I want it like that. It makes it better." " Now **that** is sexy as Hell. Me too, now that it's an option, me too." They stood there hugging for a few moments longer. Both yawning as the adrenalin wore off. "Okay brat, time for bed." "Awwwwe, do we have to?" He kissed her nose, "We don't have to, but it's good for us."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning found Charlie passing by the bedroom as she left the back office. Miles had just gone to use the bathroom. "Psst, Charlie," Bass whispered, stone face melting into a small smile and glint in his eye as he said, "C'mere, I have some breakfast for you." She looked at him speculatively. He crooked his finger for encouragement. "hurry." She decided to trust him, ...somewhat, "What are you up to?" "Shhh." He crooked his finger and patted the bed next to him. She padded around the bed and crawled up into his lap. He leaned down to give her a full tongued kiss, making sure to cover every inch of her mouth. She was about to pull back to say she could enjoy this type of breakfast every morning, when she tasted it. The tangy saltiness was fresh this time. She moaned, he could feel her heat up, and imagined her soooo tight down there. His cock was already springing back to life. Miles came out of the bathroom to the scene of his lover debauching his niece. Those two making out was one thing, but this?! This?! "Charlie, Out!" Miles pointed out of the bedroom. Before she was even out of the room, "What the hell Bass?!" He feigned innocence and shrugged "Good Morning Kiss?" "Your nose, my fist right now!" Charlie stood nervously in the kitchen. Would Bass use his words, or would there be anything she could say. "Miles, stop." He turned and glared at her. "Stay out of this," he warned. "But it's my fault." (Okay, really Bass was being a pervert this morning, but she started it last night. Miles didn't need to know that.) "Don't care." He turned to Bass and loudly forced out "Don't encourage her." It was a threat, and lecture of disappointment, and proclamation of betrayal all in one. He punched the wall that left a huge hole, and stormed out of the house. "Fuck," was all Bass said.  
  
Miles returned later smelling of cigarette smoke. "Ugh, you're starting back up." [Charlie] Bass looked up from some pants he was mending in the kitchen. Shit, it wasn't good that Miles picked back up the habit. That meant he was truly stressed. He had noticed his fingers twitching a lot lately, and he'd soothe soft touches into them to calm Miles' nerves. Been happening a lot lately whenever Charlie did something to upset him. Now he understood what those somethings were. Miles just glared at Charlie then walked past her and got a glass of lemonade, before heading back out to the porch and lighting another one. "Yeah, yeah I am." He stared off into the trees of the neighborhood and exhaled a plume of smoke. "Each time this shit happens," he emphasized it by pointing the lit end at her, "this happens," he held up the cigarette, then took another drag. Bass recognized it for what it was; it wasn't a threat, he was just stating facts. ...and if he was letting out a bit of frustration at Charlie, so be it. It was Charlie's turn to storm off. She went to go sit on the driftwood, but it was taken, so she went to the alcove. Two teens were making out. It was a big space. They gave her a dirty look as she went to the far side. "Do you mind?" "No not at all, I had a rough day, came to my peaceful spot." They continued to glare, but gave up and continued their objective when it was clear she was just there for the ocean. Bass walked over to Miles, placing a hand on his shoulder, Miles put his hand over it. Bass leaned down for a kiss, Miles reciprocated. "I'm sorry I hurt you earlier," Bass said with complete sincerity. "Sorry I lost our deposit." Bass laughed. Miles was done being mad at him. "That was the least of my worries," he nuzzled his nose to Miles in an Eskimo kiss. "Christ Bass, what are we going to do about her?" "Love her." "You know what I mean." "Que SeRa SeRa" Miles glared at him, "not gonna fly." Bass pecked his lips, "Lets have some fun tonight." Miles grunted. Bass continued, "If it happens, we let it happen. It'll be good to blow off some steam. Miles took another drag and exhaled. "Alright." Usually Miles was the one pining to bring home a female, but Bass knew Miles needed this. "You know our show brings the ladies to the yard." Bass was referring the the fireworks, and well as slaughtering a pop culture reference. Miles snorted, "Yeah."  
  
  


 

 

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Interlude: The story will continue soon.  
  
The scene where Bass and Charlie get hot and heavy after they drop Jason off back home is one of my favorites in this whole thing (at least of the smut) but when I re-read it, it doesn't come off the page as well as what is in my head. I don't know if it is conveying what I am getting at while coming across with that bit of intrigue& mystery. I can't figure out how to be more descriptive in it while still conveying how quickly it all went down.  
Beta edits requested w trepidation. [It's my baby & I'd hate to see it slaughtered... yet at the same time, I want to see something that everyone else can love just as much as I do. (Well... those that are into kinky stuff like that.) ...or at least not confuse the hell out of people. Because I although I love it to pieces, it does make me cringe at how potentially awkwardly confusing it is. The in story wording was vague on purpose, but does the narration have to be?]  
Or it's bothering me that they go from full tilt 100 to 5mph in a second flat... it's like a sentence or two are missing.  
  
Or maybe it's fine and I'm being paranoid and too much of a perfectionist. (Either way... I love what's in my head and am not _completely_ satisfied with what is on the page there.)


	2. The Coast - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most commentary, notes, credits, etc, will be at the end of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> knelt vs kneeled [ this was pasted in my original end notes, so I know I had wanted to explain my different uses.  
> Thought I'd move this up here to hopefully avoid making someone's eye twitch. At the moment I may have forgotten my explanation, but I do know I used each version on purpose. It was not a matter of ignorance, laziness, nor a forgetful slip.]
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted 6 Aug 2017
> 
> Part 2 because I'm trying to get back to this after weeks of hiatus. After a bunch of bad things in my life, my heart's just not in it, and my mood has been affected; but I don't want to break my finished story streak I have been on. The longer I wait, the less likely this is to be finished, and the further it will divert from the original intent.
> 
> That first paragraph embodied the mood that I had been feeling, (I had something good happen in my life that had me on cloud 9 for weeks,) I've been trying to recapture it without success. I'll try my best for the story, but if this part seems different, that is why. (It was bad enough the first part was already straying in ways I hadn't intended. It was like trying to wrangle cats. I've never done so much revising in my life.)
> 
> Other than that there never was meant to be separate parts.
> 
>  
> 
> OCs Lacey and Allison weren't in the original version in my head. Not even close. Sorry about even more OCs, but by the time I got back to writing this I forgot how I got CM2 from point G to H to I to Yay! so I had to make some stuff up. Most stuff was made up after the point that she returns to college. I just knew that there was a progression of feelings, and Rachael was starting to have her suspicions. (I think I may have accidentally even merged some elements from some of my smuttier head fics. Such as Miles being a bit pervier. Sorries! [It had been going so well.])

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

**The Coast**

 

Part 2

  
  
Word had quickly spread that the boys were throwing a party.  Many of the neighbors started showing up around five. A family from down the block was having a seafood bake. Many people brought along some wine coolers. Three fire rings were set up. The family with the daughters that Charlie became friends with brought along the makings for s'mores, hot dogs, hamburgers, and buns. The guys had gone into town and picked up a bunch of snacks, and spread the word there too; even mentioning it to a voluptuous fake redhead in the checkout line. The party was even rounded out with beach balls. Volleyball was played with them instead of the formal ball. Some later party goers even brought along some solar powered string lights and made an unofficial boarder to the party. Soon strangers were getting roped into the festivities if they strayed too close.  Miles had started drinking (a little heavier ) earlier than Charlie cared for, so at one point, (despite still sort of being on the outs with him,) brought him a water from the house.  He gave it a look like it offended him and grumbled, but he took it anyhow and when he finished his current drink, opened the water instead of grabbing something from the cooler. Bass gave her an appreciative look from a couple yards away. At one point someone turned off the radio and convinced Miles to bring out his guitar. A few other people joined in for an impromptu jam session. About an hour and a half later it was decided that half the players were too inebriated to play well any more and it was time to turn back on the radio. The sun was setting, and the mood was set. As it happens on the beach single people who imbibed of the vine and hops were getting bolder in their moves. Some as subtle touches and laughing at dumb jokes, others practically throwing themselves at those they were interested in. Bass had already gave Charlie the heads up earlier, that they were going to be on the prowl tonight; Bass trying to put Miles in a better mood. Still, tonight it didn't sit well with her. They were already working their magic on a trashy bimbo after weeding out other targets; too easy. They deserved better. Maybe like Carla, or Angie. Said trashy Bimbo, gave Charlie dirty looks the few times she caught Charlie touching him. When Miles had sobered up enough, him and Bass went up to the house for the fireworks. Bimbo started walking over to Charlie, "Oh this is going to be fun," Charlie thought sarcastically to herself and rolled her eyes. "So what's your deal, you can clearly see he's interested in me?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow and stood her ground firmly, "I've lived with him all summer, that's my deal," She smirked fiendishly while the redheaded bimbo gaped like a fish out of water. "So you're..." Charlie cut her off, and smiled warmly "I'm not going to get in the way of them having fun," she paused looking the older woman up and down for effect, "even if I think they're barking up the wrong tree." "Wow, you're letting him go just like that." "Not letting him go... they're my uncles... well Uncle and uncle's friend. but I've known them both forever." Yeah, Charlie could see that Bimbo now felt stupid. Good, served her right. "Wow, I' so sorry I..." "Learn to reign in the bitchy a bit more, it helps makes friends," Charlie winked at her and went to join in a conversation that was going on around the southern fire pit about the merits of table tennis. Minutes later the guys were back and setting up the fireworks a bit up the beach. Some of the neighbors were helping set up a safety parameter; not that many stragglers were still walking the beach. At the party there were however some drunk know-it-alls and a few children that weren't in bed yet. For as small as they were, the show of colors and sound was spectacular and did the job of entertaining the guests. It was a sign that summer would be coming to an end soon, that Miles and Bass were having this display. It sort of became an annual tradition. Not that other families didn't have theirs, but this was one of the parties to not miss. After the last whistle and pop, Charlie made her rounds to the guests to say goodnight. She went over to Bass and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "I'm heading to bed." "Sleep well, sorry if we wake you," there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, but his tone said he sincerely meant it. She smiled back at him. When she pulled away, she noticed Bimbo looking, but not glaring this time. She went and gave Miles a hug. There were all sorts of things she wanted to say to tease him, but she figured she was still on thin ice from this morning, so she left it alone. As she headed up the hill to the house, she turned around and looked back. Miles was still looking at her with an almost puzzled look and took a sip of his tequila lime drink. She wondered what that was about. Oh well, drunk people... She sighed. ...and there was no point asking him in the morning what he was thinking about.  
  
She actually chose to take the couch instead of the floor this time, for some reason when there were parties, she felt safer like this. She woke up to the guys and their "friend" trying to come in the house quietly. Kind of hard when you're slightly tipsy, laughing, giggling, and squeaking about something, and the door needs oiled again. After they were in the room, she could hear that some people remained on the beach. She blearily looked at the clock. 2:15 in the morning. Well, she at least had a good nap. She tried turning over and going back to sleep, but the walls here were so thin. And really she was quite interested in the sounds coming from the other room. Enough that she decided to take care of entertaining herself. She kept the names to herself though. She could have taken the tent outside, but tonight this is why she stayed in. She might not like the other woman, but this was a fantasy that was going to keep her warm in the cold dorms. Some time around their round three, she dozed back off.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Charlie woke back up close to seven, having to use the bathroom. After opening her eyes she realized there was another urge second in line. When she was done taking care of the first, she stepped across the hall to the bedroom door and listened. She didn't hear anything so she slowly opened the door. They were all still asleep. Miles on his side of the bed, Bass on his, arm hanging off, and the woman laying in the middle. Charlie padded over to Bass' side of the bed and gently put his arm back on the bed. She pulled up the sheet, and pulled out the bin from underneath, looking in with thought at the contents. She started to dig through the items as quietly as she could. Why hadn't she thought to pack her own? (Oh yeah... she didn't own one out of sheer embarrassment.) She held up a few scrutinizing them. She really had no idea what she needed. "Whtca doin," Bass quietly asked sleepily, his eyes now partially open and looking at the scene before him. "Can I borrow something," Charlie asked quietly. Bass nodded and closed his eyes again. Hearing more scuffling he opened them again and seen the confusion on her face. "What are you looking to do?" Charlie blushed, "I was thinking of the beach... the other night." Bass smiled and pointed to the one in her right hand, "that one will do fine," then he dug through the pile in the basket and pulled out a more slender smooth one, "this will work for the other task." She set them aside, put the rest back in the bin and slid it back under the bed. "Thanks." "Anytime." As she was getting some condoms out of the drawer, Miles shifted and she froze. He went back to breathing deeply and she let out a soft breath of relief. and left them room.  
  
As consciousness seeped into his brain Bass realized how unsure and inexperienced Charlie seemed... she could really hurt herself, so he decided to go check on her. Sure enough, she was struggling. ...and he was turned on by the scene in front of him, Charlie with her back propped up by pillows on the couch in nothing but an oversized sweatshirt as a nighty, her underwear set neatly on the side table, The larger of the two dildos sticking into her vagina, her face scrunched into concentration and pleasure, flitting into a bit of pain as she tried getting the more slender one in her back entrance. He came up to her, kneeling with one leg between hers on the couch for leverage. "Here, let me help." His closeness made her stifle out a moan. Breathily she said "okay." "Charlie, have you even used one of these before?" She shook her head no. He slowly took the smaller one out of her hand, bent over to place a soft kiss on her lips, and slowly told her she was going to need to be quiet. She was about to ask what he meant when he flipped a switch on the larger one. She squeaked and her back arched but she held in her moan. Bass took mercy on her and flipped the switch again. "That's there if you want it. The other one has it too, but that's a turn dial." She nodded. "Now remember the important thing... you need lube for this." He opened the cap and applied a generous amount to the smaller vibrator before gently pressing it to her. "It helps if you relax first, I know you're excited, but try. Take a few breaths." She did and it started to enter her. "Thank you Bass." "yeah Charlie, I figured you might need some help." He smiled remembering her look of confusion. They were both looking at each other with so much love and trust right now... and then it was gone as another wave of pleasure washed over Charlie. "You think you can take it from here?" Charlie nodded, and and continued stroking the other one inside her, and was going to reach for the other one. She was having a hard time doing so, it felt so good having someone else do it. Bass was giving it one final push before handing it over to her, loving seeing the look of pleasure on her face. He was just getting up when it happened. "What's going on here?!" was whispered as much as a bellow can be. Miles had been on his way to the bathroom and noticed the movement. "Miles, Miles," Bass had his hands up as if he was being held at gun point, "she was going to hurt herself if I didn't intervene. She seriously didn't know what she was doing." "Don't give me that crap," Miles all but growled. Charlie looked sheepishly over to her uncle, and was blushing. "I've honestly never done this before." Bass by now had the decency to cover her with a blanket and was standing at the end of the couch. Miles attention turned to her, his forehead wrinkled, the corner of his mouth twitched, and his head gave a small shake. "Which part?" "All of it." Miles covered his face with his hand and groaned into it. When he dropped it, he just turned, and went to use the bathroom. Sebastian and Charlie turned to look at each other, looks of horror and confusion on their faces. They eventually shrugged then had to conceal their laughter that it wasn't worse than it could have been. He went over and kissed her forehead, "have fun. I'm going to go climb back into bed and try to pretend to be a decent person." She smacked his arm playfully, "you _are_ a decent person Bass." He smiled at her and left. Miles didn't look her way as he made his way back to the bedroom. It took Charlie a while before the nerves of being caught left her and she was finally able to get back down to business. It definitely felt better with Bass helping, but this was still nice. She wanted to call out their names, but it's was the creator's coming out of her mouth when she finally crossed the finish line, in an attempt at some modesty.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Apparently the overnight guest didn't want to stay for a second helping and excused herself when she woke up. She thanked then men for a wonderful time. She smiled and nodded at Charlie as she showed herself to the door. "Sorry about last night." "Hey, we all go though shit at some point or another. Wash it off and carry on. Take care." "Thanks." and with that she left. Charlie was dressed by that point. Some thin sweat pants and a vintage T-shirt promoting Colorado. She was channel surfing, but shut off the TV when the guest left and went to make some breakfast. A little while later the guys made their way out of their steamy den of nighttime naughties. Bass came and gave her a kiss on the lips before going into the garage to work out. Miles headed out the front door for a smoke. When the bacon finished up, she took a small plate of eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast and jelly out to Miles. She smiled meekly up at him conveying with her eyes 'Peace offering.' He took it from her and set the plate on the lamp alcove to eat one handed. Token accepted, she turned to go back inside. She heard the inhale of the cigarette, then the question surprised her. Not the question itself, but that Miles was willing to talk. "So, you never used tools to assist you before," He blew the smoke away from her, took another bite of eggs. She turned back around, and looked at the ground, at her feet, this was really happening. She leaned against the wall as she thought on how to answer. She looked back up at him "I would have been appalled if Mom found one while snooping, and I mean, How was I supposed to buy one. I couldn't do it on her credit card. ...and God knows what would happen to one in the dorms at college." She shuddered. He just nodded at her answer, "Makes sense." He took another draw off the cigarette, just staring and thinking, exhaled. Then opened his non cig holding arm for a hug. She got off the wall and accepted. "Sorry, I've been so grumpy with you." She leaned back out of the hug to answer, "Naw, I get it." she smiled up at him, then smirked, "Sorry I've been a pain in the ass." He just shook his head. "Go eat your breakfast kid."  
  
Miles showered when he came in, getting out with just enough time for the water to start warming up when Bass was done working out.  
  
Charlie was at the kitchen counter reading a book when Bass got out of the shower. She was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist, ran his nose along her cheek, and when he kissed her it had deepened into a dance of tongues. Long enough she started to get dizzy. When the kiss ebbed away, she was left nearly breathless from the surrealness of it. "Bass," she softly breathed out. He smiled down at her. Her eyes shifted around, searching his face. "It'll be fine," he assured her.  
  
Two hours later she was still reading inside, Bass out in the surf, riding it like a familiar lover; and Miles sitting on the sand enjoying the view. She got a call from her Mom. "Hey hon, Your Dad and I have to stay here a few more days, the project is running behind. I'll be coming in late and your Dad won't be able to make it until the day of the dinner. You just want to do pizza or something since it'll just be the two of us until then?" "Mom, can I just stay here with the guys, I don't want to sit at home alone." She knew her mom would still be working most of the time. "Charlie, you've been in their hair all summer." "Please, I'll ask." "Okay, tell them to call me." "Thanks Mom, Love you. See you at dinner?" "Yeah Charlie, miss you." Charlie went down to the beach immediately and told the guys what happened, Bass had come in, immediately sensing something was up. Miles had an annoyed, mildly pissed look on his face, Bass looked sad, they exchanged a look. They both felt so bad for her. It wasn't even an option letting her go back home by herself. Bass called Rachael back, "Yeah, it isn't a problem, she can just ride with us. No, no she's no problem at all. Yeah, Miles talked her into going and making some friends... well, more than she already had. Christ woman, she'll find someone when she's ready. Yeah, I know. All right, See you later Rachael." "Damn that woman is chatty... and bossy. How do you put up with her?" Miles and Charlie both laughed. "Because I have to," Charlie replied. She stage whispered, "and don't tell anyone this, but I actually love her."  
  
She had sat in the sand by this point and Miles had pulled her in for a side hug, one arm curled around to cradle her head. Bass rubbing circles on her back. "We gottcha kid," Bass soothed.  
  
She got up went and put the phone in the house, got changed, and grabbed her own board to go out on the waves. Nothing like the ocean to calm some frayed nerves; so what if her own salt water joined with the bigger collection. She didn't raise the ocean levels by much though, as she was happier that she'd get to stay here longer. (AND she'd get to head home driving with the boys instead of taking the airplane.)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next day she was sitting out on the driftwood talking with Bass, they were absent mindedly holding hands, and she'd get distracted playing with his fingers and tracing lines around it, studying it. Then there was a clearing of throat and a familiar velvety voice, "Hey, Charlie, I thought I'd come see you before we take off." Bass unlaced his fingers from hers and patted her hand. He leaned in and not quite whispered, "I'll leave you two alone." He kissed her on the forehead, "I'm going to go make lunch." She smiled at Bass. "Jason!" She went and gave him a big hug. He pulled her away a little. "You two seemed..." "My mom called and they're not going to be home for a while yet. I get one day with my parents before I have to go back to college." Jason pulled her back in for a bigger hug. "I'm sorry." She sighed deeply, "story of my life. But hey, I get more beach time." He chuckled and smiled at her, he knew how much she loved it here. They talked while she walked him back towards his beach. Halfway there they hugged. They made promises to keep in touch at college. Before they parted, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. At first she went stock still, but then reciprocated. She felt like she was cheating on Bass, but needed to keep up appearances. And this wasn't so hard, it really was nice, and she liked Jason. She was enjoying herself as tongues started to trace lips, but when it started to get deepened, she pulled away and put her hand on his chest. She smiled up at him with a spark in her eyes. "We better stop there." "Yeah," he agreed. She turned and walked away, turned and wiggled her fingers in parting at him. He smiled back, and gave her a single wave before turning around and heading home.  
  
When she got back, the sandwiches were ready, double-decker, cut into neat little triangles. He looked so handsome in his long sleeved denim shirt, open to expose the crisp white T, tucked into his blue jeans. Bass was chewing on one, pointed the rest of it at her, and smiled around his mouthful of food. "So, how'd it go?" She picked up a wedge and replied while looking down at the countertop, "It was fine." He could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" She had taken a bite, "I just don't like pretending any more." He invited her over for a hug and when she was being held by one of his arms he nestled his chin gently on her head. "Then don't." and he dipped his head to kiss her on the lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip, setting the rest of his sandwich on the counter behind her. As she allowed him in, his eyes shut closed as their tongues met, he drank in her warmth. She didn't know how many minutes passed when she finally pulled away. "Bass." A single tear ran down her face and he reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. She continued, "You know it's not that simple." "Yeah," and he pulled her against his chest and held her there until he felt the tension leave her body. "Well, let's pretend less." "I'd like that," and she smiled up at him, then went back around the counter to finish her sandwich.  
  
Miles came out of the den mumbling about taxes, then noticed Charlie's tear streaked red face. "What'd he do," Miles growled angerly, knowing Charlie was walking Jason home; already setting the papers in his hands down, pushing up his sleeves, making to walk out the back door. "Cool down Pops, Charlie just had some emotions to deal with." Miles gave her a scrutinizing look. "Gonna be okay," he asked affectionately. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He nodded, then proceed to ask Bass about some of the finer points on the forms, and discussed how they planned on handling each of the three situations. It had to do with them moving forward with buying the house. Charlie gently snuck a sandwich into Miles' going ons. He didn't even grumble about it. Nor did he grumble when she snaked her arms around Bass's waist, rested her head on his shoulder after bringing a stool around behind him to sit on, and looked over his shoulder, occasionally kissing his cheek or neck as they discussed this stuff. Their hands would have been entwined too, but Bass was an animated speaker, and there was a lot of pointing at text involved.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
That night, after the boys had gone to bed, she followed them into the room and climbed into bed between them and snuggled into Bass. Miles sputtered out, "W-What the?!" like there was a snake or spider, or something unpleasant crossing in front of him. "I want to sleep in the bed, my back's hurting, and we're going to be on the road soon." "Well, we're going to be driving..." She interrupted her uncle, "I didn't say you had to leave it." He gave an exasperated sigh and rolled over onto his side, facing away from her and fluffed the pillow under his head. "You better not kick." Bass quipped, "I kick." Miles half rolled over, half glaring, "There's a reason I put up with it from you though." and turned back over. Bass hugged Charlie to him, and she nuzzled her head into his chest. Miles reached out to turn off his lamp, and Bass did the same. Charlie said contentedly, "g'night." Miles only half gruffly, returned the sentiment, Bass chuckled and said the same. "Hey Miles." "What Bass?" "Remember the cell phone commercial with the hillrods calling each other to say good night." Miles snorted, "Yeah B, I do. Jerk." Bass huffed out a quiet laugh.  
  
In the morning Miles languidly reached out to caress Bass, but then pulled back like he was burned when he felt soft smooth, less muscle laden flesh beneath his fingers. He was instantly awake at that, he had forgotten in his sleepy haze that Charlie had invited herself into the bed last night. She turned over slightly and smiled over at him, a smirk hiding just below the surface, she quietly taunted, "Good morning to you too." He slightly groaned, rolled over, rubbed his face, then sat up and got out of bed to use the bathroom. When he returned, all she got was the "You, out," and the finger pointing at the bedroom door. She huffed, straddled Bass to get out of the bed, thus waking him up in the process, kissed him on the lips. He smiled up at her as he joined the land of the living. "Time to wake up, I think someone else needs to use you for a moment." She winked and inclined her head towards the now impatient looking man on the other side of the room. Then she got off Bass' lap, that was now sporting an erection. She padded around the foot of the bed, and surprised the still pointing Miles, with a hug. She didn't nuzzle him, she didn't press herself into him, she didn't squirm; she just hugged him. She smiled up at him, "Thank you for letting me stay last night." All she got was an not entirely grumpy "Mmm." It even had a bit of a nod, and the closest thing Miles had to a smile this time of day. (Unless you were handing him a whisky... and then in that case... )  
  
She went and turned on some yoga and practiced along. It wasn't her usual poses, but it was good to expand ones' repertoire. She smiled at the extra enthusiastic sounds coming from the other room this morning. Mmm... they were both in a good mood, and this was sure to put them in an even better mood. Hopefully that meant no lectures from Miles today.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As they were packing the car, she had passed Miles a bag, and had let her fingers linger on his once again. This time noticeable on purpose. She had avoided this kind of thing for over a week now. This time though, rather than getting chastised all she got was that arched eyebrow, and an amused look from him. He didn't reciprocate, or acknowledge it, and just went back to packing. She was a bit stunned and her head was a fuzzy for a bit. It took her half a minute to get back to helping pack up the car. Bass was in the kitchen packing up some food for the trip. When she went back in for more luggage she couldn't help it... "Bass, I... I can't believe it." "What?" She looked behind her at the door. She bit her lip. "Nevermind..., I'll tell you later." He was curious, but he had the patience. At least it didn't seem like whatever it was was too bad.  
  
By the second day on the road, Bass had noticed the shift. He only commented on it with his eyes. Him and Miles had a whole conversation about it in their silent way. ...but this was going to be a long game. In private they had already had the conversation that Miles was okay with Bass and Charlie moving forward. It was just more fun watching it play out, Charlie seeing how much she could get away with.  
  
By the time they pulled into the Matheson residence, Miles was full on supportive of Charlie and Bass, it made him smile seeing how happy they were. and the morning in the bedroom had assuaged his fear too, It was good to know that she would completely yield and let him have his time alone with Bass.  
  
A few hours before they arrived, Miles had even addressed the elephant, stating for all their sake, that they had to keep her and Bass' relationship on the DL from her mom. Charlie huffed, and said that it goes with out saying. Well, I'm paraphrasing; there were explicits, and Charlie defending her intelligence.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Rachel had sent the guys to the store for some groceries. She was currently at the kitchen island going over some papers, talking to herself, and writing notes now and then. She was deep in concentration. When Charlie hadn't been able to get anything out of her Mom on what it was about, she decided to go over and play some video games in the family room. She was surprised when her Mom called her over. Rachael's voice sounded distracted as she requested, "Charlie come over here a minute." She was flipping through the papers when Charlie made it over there. Rachael pulled a tube with a capped swab out of what looked like a cooler, Rachael took a brief moment to double check the label, before handing it over to Charlie. "You know how to use this?" Charlie looked suspiciously at the tube as she took it, "What is it?" Rachael looked up and looked Charlie in the eyes, "It's a DNA sample kit, rub the swab around the inside of your cheek for a minute, then put it back in the tube." "What's it for," Charlie asked with hesitation in her voice and suspicion written all over her face. Rachael's pose stiffened a little as she came up with her answer. "It's a bit research, and a bit of an insurance policy." Charlie didn't like the sounds of that, but knew there was no arguing with her mother on things like this. She did as she was told, but handed the tube back with a bit of purposeful attitude. Rachael tried to placate Charlie, "Your father and I already collected ours."  "That doesn't make me feel any better." Rachael just gave her a weak smile in apology. Charlie went back to her video game, trying to ignore the thoughts gathering about whatever creepy research her parents were up to now. The insurance policy comment made her skin crawl. In case of what?! How could a half-assed DNA sample help? Maybe she could find out more later, if her mom didn't lock these papers up. Doubtful as she now had the guys to run errands for her, so there were less distractions.  
  
Some time later Miles and Bass dropped off the groceries and announced they were heading to the gym. Charlie grabbed Miles by the hand and begged them not to leave her here, looking up with those big blue eyes. Rachael looked up from her papers, "Actually sweetheart, I'm almost done here; I'd like you to stay home, help me with tonight's dinner, and maybe we can catch up." "You heard her kid," then Miles lowered his voice, "she's trying." He gave her a quick apologetic smile. Charlie's shoulders rose and then lowered as she let out a big sigh and let go of his hand. She gave Bass a warm hug, "See you two later." Bass pointed at her "Don't give her any lip." Then they headed out the door. Charlie turned back around and went back to the kitchen to help her mom finish putting away the groceries. "What were you thinking of?" Rachael smiled up at her, "A chicken soup, breadsticks, and salads. Something light since it's just the four of us."  
  
After Rachael put away the papers she joined Charlie in washing, and dicing, and all the rest of dinner prep. She asked how things went. The sincerity in her voice got Charlie to open up. She mentioned how it was amazingly relaxing and she never wanted to leave. How she didn't know she could fall even more in love with the beach. She joked she hadn't been searching for a boyfriend because her current lover was the ocean. Her mom just smiled and shook her head at that. Charlie mentioned the beach parties, and getting to know the neighbors. She even told her all about Jason... well, she left out the part about the sex. One, that was too private; and Two, she didn't want her mom getting the idea that it could have led to something serious. When Rachael asked if Charlie thinks it could lead to more, Charlie gave a stern look that told the woman she was crazy. "I'm focusing on my studies and I'm not doing long distance," was the curt reply she did give. Thankfully Rachael backed off. Well, that was a win. Charlie would take it, even if she could see her Mom still had a glimmer of hope in her eyes that it would be more. As a peace offering later, since her mom did leave it alone, she showed her a picture on her phone of the two of them. Rachael cooed over it, but stopped herself at the annoyed look on her daughter's face, handed back the phone, and in a more dignified manner replied that he is indeed handsome. Charlie had wrapped up the conversation about the beach by stating she'd miss waking up to the sound of the surf and the gulls, instead of hungover frat students. Her mom gave an appreciative nod. Her mom filled Charlie in on some of the going ons in the neighborhood, and about her Aunt June and her cousins from that side of the family. Linda, was now engaged to the Charley she was dating, and the godson she adopted was gaining weight thankfully. After the small talk, Rachael in her gratitude for Charlie opening up shared that some of the research they were doing had to do with reconstructing damaged tissue. Part of that had to do with finding out what went wrong in certain sequences. She wouldn't say more, but the topic didn't surprise Charlie. They still held Danny in their hearts.  
  
Dinner that night was a slightly awkward affair, but not uncordial. Conversation was just a bit stiff at times in the beginning. Charlie couldn't quite pinpoint where the tension came from. One day she really had to find out. Bass for the most part is the one who ignored the vibe as much as possible and acted the perfect social butterfly.  
  
After dinner the guys went out to the bar. Stiff conversation called for stiff alcohol to unwind. This time Charlie didn't object, she understood. She just wished she could go with them.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When Ben got home and was hauling in his bags, Miles was standing outside for a smoke. Ben passed by and greeted his brother as if it pained him to be cordial, "Miles." Miles acknowledged him with a hint of amusement, and having the upper hand, "Ben." In all honesty though, Miles still hadn't figured out what the stick was up his brother's butt. They really needed to air out whatever it was between them. He hated all this guessing crap. Was it because he went into the Marines, was it because his brother assumed he was gay or a sleazeball, what the fuck was his problem? They had been close as kids, then the animosity had just kept growing. Shit, for all he knew it could have been the affair with Rachael. If that was the case though, why hadn't he just decked him? Most guys would have. When Ben had started giving Miles the cold shoulder years ago, he tried asking, but all he got were dirty looks. Eventually he just gave up. Yeah, they were still family, but conversations between him and Rachael were easy compared to with his actual brother. Rachael was the one who convinced him Ben still wanted him around, at least on occasion so that he wasn't a complete stranger to the kids; and still considered him family. She never gave any indication though to if she had any idea if she knew what was going on.  
  
Big family dinners were the only time things almost seemed back to normal, that's why he put up with the off chance that Ben would still be in a bad mood. Miles missed the good times, so soaked these up when he could. Also, they were pretty much the only family Bass had; so there's that.  
  
  
Dinner that night had been wonderful. Everyone getting along beautifully. The story of the summer being retold for Ben's benefit, that was okay though since Bass had so much more flare to add. He even had Ben rolling when he told how Miles nearly made Jason piss his pants during introductions. Ben stated he wished he had been there to see that, Rachael looks like she wanted to admonish them for messing with the kid. Charlie shared how the woman they had been flirting with at the last party had gotten all up in her face about how close she was with Bass (the occasional touch, or leaning down to whisper something,) then put her in her place telling her that's because she lives with him... "and I let her simmer for a moment before I disclosed that he's my uncle." The guys hadn't known about that bit, but were relieved that she didn't reveal more. She could see the amusement in Miles' eyes, and the pride in Bass'. They liked that she could hold her own. Bass rubbed her fingers under the table, and she smiled back at him. Her dad almost seemed upset about something, but her mom was laughing. "Serves her right," Rachael said smugly. Conversation flitted from topic to topic after that, sometimes, memories from their youth being brought up. "Remember that time when" were common words. Eventually it came back around to the beach as dinner was wrapping up and dessert was brought out. Bass and Miles shared a look. Miles started, "We're buying the beach house, gonna fix it up." Rachael smiled that thin smile of hers, it not quite reaching her eyes. The cogs working behind them visible. "That's nice, you've found peace there for so long, you two deserve it." Bass' face got a bit more serious as he looked down at his bowl, turning the spoon around on the table, and looking back up, "We've invited Charlie to come stay with us when she's out of college..." Ben stood up, red faced and threw down his napkin, "Absolutely not!" Bass figured this could be a reaction, but innocently acted as if he hadn't considered it, a completely perplexed look on his face "Why not?" Rachael interjected. "Ben, you've heard how much she loves it there. Besides, she's an adult now, we have no say in it." He turned his attention to his wife at the last part. Charlie was surprised it had been her mom coming to the defense on this one. Ben turned his head back to glare at Miles, looking him directly in the eyes. "Because it's inappropriate." and he left the room. The four sat there in silence for a moment. Rachael placed her hand on Charlie's and gave it a light squeeze, "I'll go talk to him." After she left the room, a brooding Bass scoffed out a mimicked "inappropriate" and crossed his arms. Charlie leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "You look like a five year old who didn't get what he wanted." His stormy eyes turned to look at her, and he tried to sit up in a more dignified manner. Miles, huffed out a semblance of laughter and smiled. "It'd be funny if he had any proof of how inappropriate it _is_ , but his attitude just makes his ire pathetic. Goin' out for a smoke, be back in." They just nodded at him. Bass picked up his spoon to finish dessert. Charlie turned in her chair so she was facing him more. Gently stroking the hair on his neck, then moving her hand down to his thigh. They were talking about this semester of college when her mom came back downstairs, Charlie thinking she had moved an appropriate amount of space from Sebastian. Her mom had paused, scrutinizing the scene, but came and sat down as if she had seen nothing. "He won't tell me what was going through his head, but he does apologize he lost his cool." Rachael was stroking her daughter on the top of the head. Charlie reached around to hold her mom's hand. "Thanks Mom." Rachael sat back down. "Charlie, I know we're hardly ever here, so if that's what you want, I understand." Charlie looked back at her Mom, with a question in her eyes, Rachael smiled back telling her she truly meant it. Charlie got up to wrap her mom in a hug. "I'll be helping them make an addition for my bedroom, and a few other expansions." Rachael laughed, "I wondered about the sleeping arrangements, but I wasn't going to say anything." "Mom, I wasn't going to sleep on the couch forever," she paused and looked at Bass, "And those two are too old to be sleeping on the floor all that often." Charlie laughed. Her mom smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. "That they are." Bass just had a challenging look in his eyes, and busied his mouth with another bite of pudding stuff before it could get him into trouble. When Miles came back in she went over to him and gave him a long comforting hug and he didn't try pulling out of it. Rachael was starting to haul the dishes over to the kitchen, so Charlie went to help. Miles and Bass chipped in too. Rachael observed how synchronized the three seemed; it was like watching starlings in flight. Her emotions were conflicted about it. When the dishes were in the dishwasher or the sink soaking, she poured herself a small glass of red wine. She also poured out a small glass of whisky for Miles and handed it to him. A look passed between them. She quickly averted her eyes, "anyone else?" Bass looked up from drying his hands and went over to the well stocked cupboard. "Sure whatcha got?" he ended up settling on some scotch. Charlie settled on a cherry brandy. They all sipped in silence for a while, stuck in their own thoughts. Eventually they all wished each other goodnight, Rachael having set down her unfinished glass, proclaiming she was heading to bed.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Charlie held Bass' hand as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She went over and gave Miles a big hug, "gonna miss you," and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled down at her as she eased out of the hug. Bass said from behind her, " We'll be sure to come visit." Miles winked at her, "Promise." "Good luck," Charlie said with an air of apology. "Thanks." They were staying two more days. She let go and got into the car. Her Dad was driving her to the airport. He had wanted to talk with her, and hadn't got to spend much time with her. Charlie had even tried asking about the DNA samples, but all she got out of him was that it was about their reparative tissue research. She sighed, she hated that they kept so many secrets from her.  
  
Back at the house, Rachael looked out the window as Charlie said her farewells. A curious look crossed over her face and her brows knitted together and her forehead creased. She went into another room and came out with an unmarked DNA tube. When Miles came in, she explained as much as she had to Charlie. He looked at her like she had grown an extra head, but caved in, knowing arguing with the woman was futile... and if it helped with her grief over Danny, so be it. Rachael had other plans for this tube though.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Five weeks into the semester Charlie received a text. Bass: "You wanna go out for a drink?" Charlie: "Can't, have work to do for class." Bass: "But it's a Friday night, come have fun." Charlie smiled, she knew she wouldn't say no anyhow. "Alright. when?" Bass: "Soon."  
  
Charlie marked her spot, started cleaning up her stuff into an orderly pile, then started to get changed and put on make up. Her apartment mate (They were still dorms, but a bit more pricey, with a bit more privacy, and you were actually allowed to cook in them,) noticed the flurry of activity and asked what was going on? It caught her attention as Charlie was known for being studious and hardly ever going out. "Oooh! Did Jason decide to surprise you and come for a visit?" Charlie stopped mid-stroke of applying some lip gloss, and poked her head around the wall. "No, some guys I know are taking me out for drinks." "Charlie, you don't know any guys, and I wanna come." "I do too know some guys," she gave a devilish smile, "and I suppose I can ask if you can come... just don't get any ideas." Charlie waggled her eyebrows at her roommate. Lacey, slapped Charlie's arm as she was trying to finish applying the lip gloss, "well then what's the point of going out with guys to a bar?" Charlie replied with mirth, "to have fun of course. There _are_ other ways to have fun," she ended pointedly.  
  
10 minutes after she got the text there was a knock on the door. Charlie went over and let the guys in, giving them each a brief hug so they weren't loitering outside. "Come in, I have a few more things to do to get ready. Guys, Lacey; Lacey - Sebastian, Miles." Lacey let out a quiet "Whoa" and got up to go shake their hands, then scurried off to where Charlie was. "Charlie, Charlie?!" "What?" "You didn't clarify that the guys you knew are _men_." Charlie laughed. "Told you I knew some guys." Lacey looked back around the wall at them, "Hey, can I come too?" The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure." Charlie was done getting ready and went over to give Bass a big hug and was surprised when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, deepening it as she shut her eyes and parted her lips. Her breath came out as a soft moan as their tongues met. She was feeling dizzy by the time he pulled out of the kiss. Thank goodness his hand was behind her back supporting her. "Missed you," He breathed out softly while staring in her eyes. She blushed and smiled, "missed you too." She gave him one more quick squeeze before she went over to give Miles a hug. He had an amused look on his face. "You been keeping him out of trouble?" she asked. "No, but he's been getting me into more," he replied cryptically. She mocked being affronted, and swung her head around to Bass "How awful, you're supposed to be keeping him in line." Then she grinned at him. She turned back to Miles and nuzzled her head into his chest and gave one last squeeze before letting go. "Well, let's say we hit the road and track down more trouble of the tasty type?" "Yes, Let's," Bass replied, turning the door handle. Charlie noticed that Lacey had a look of surprise on her face and it was a bit red. They were locking up. "You've been hiding a boyfriend from us?!" "No, I'm not hiding anything." "What's that then?!" Lacey whisper yelled. Charlie shrugged, "I don't have a boyfriend." Up ahead a college girl skirted around the strange older men walking down the sidewalk and was approaching this duo. "Hey where are you going?" Lacey and Charlie looked up from the stubborn door handle. "Out for drinks," Charlie replied. "No way," Allison said in disbelief. "You never go out. Who are you or who roofied your soda?" "She wasn't abducted by aliens," Lacey pointed behind her, "She knows those two, and they're taking us out." Allison's head whipped around, then back. "Oh, so they're not some strange pervey creepers lurking around. I'm game." Charlie's hand went to her face and she groaned. "Looks like it's a party," she lamented moodily. "Awwe, I think she wanted alone time with her _boyfriend_." Lacey teased. "She has a boyfriend?!" "I don't have a boyfriend!" Charlie objected. Allison went and put her stuff inside, and came back out half a minute later; and got the door knob to cooperate right away. They walked up to where the guys were waiting. Bass raised an eyebrow. "Bus driver threatened to leave." Charlie quipped back "the Casino package seems to be a popular deal this month." They all laughed.  
  
It was a tight squeeze in the back of the muscle car for the girls, but they managed. Bass was driving, and he caught Charlie's eyes in the review at a stoplight and smiled at her, she smiled back. Conversation had shifted from what the other two were studying, to how Charlie knew the two (answers were cryptically kept to they knew the family for practically their whole lives. They could play along to Charlie's game,) and Miles had wheedled out that the other two weren't going to lead to him and Bass contributing to under aged drinking. Charlie directed Bass, which turns to make. They stopped on the way to pick up some pre-drinking french fries. The other girls were impressed by the thoughtfulness.  
  
Even though Bass had walked in with his hand protectively on the small of Charlie's back, with in half an hour, a slightly inebriated male wasn't getting the hint that no meant no. On the way back from the bathroom he had confronted Charlie and was getting handsy. Charlie had her pocket knife open and pressed to the seam of his jeans. "I said back off asshat and I meant it. Now scram unless you want to find out how bad of a fuck I can give." She pressed the tip of the knife a little firmer into the seem of his jeans. "Jeeze bitch, I just  
thought you'd be up for some fun." "Oh, I'm up for some fun, just not with you." He backed away and went back to his group, his ego bruised, when his buddies laughed at him coming back empty handed. Allison noticed when the exchange had started to get heated and went to get Miles. He took a sip of his whiskey and kept an eye on the situation. Bass leaned over, "just watch." When the jerk sulked away, he said proudly "That's our girl." Allison looked on amazed. Charlie came up to Bass to retrieve her beer. Allison praised her "impressive." Charlie looked at her with one eye while taking a swig. "Just takes practice and confidence, but thanks. They made sure I'm well prepared." She indicated Miles and Bass with a tilt of her head." Allison was getting an appreciation for why Charlie seemed so attached to these two. An hour had passed, and while those three were mostly dancing, playing pool, or joining in the Karaoke; Lacey had mostly been flirting with about 1/3 of the guys in the bar... and a few of the girls. It wasn't long before they decided she wasn't holding her alcohol well and called her a ride. It was just too much when some not so trust worthy guys had almost lured her out of the bar. Allison had rode back with her to make sure she was safe, but was back 25 minutes later. They decided to go for pie while Bass sobered up. It was right around the block.  
  
Bass and Charlie had sat next to each other in the booth and were feeding each other bites of their pie. Charlie had lime merengue, Bass had cherry. Miles eventually got in on the sharing when Charlie wanted a bite of his cheesecake. (Allison had Peanut Butter silk with Chocolate drizzle, but she wasn't sharing.) Thankfully no one tried putting whipped cream on his nose. Bass had tempted it once, but stopped when Miles gave him a death glare. It made Allison break out in giggles. Miles stared down and appreciated the way it made her boobs bounce in her tank top. Looking didn't hurt right? He felt like a dirty old man when his cock began to harden. She caught him looking and placed her hand on his thigh and smiled at him. He smiled back. Bass and Charlie were so wrapped up in each others' eyes and laughing about something else, that they hadn't noticed the exchange on the other side of the table. "You wanna go back to our room with us after and watch a movie," Bass asked Charlie. She smiled up at him, "Yeah, I'd love that. I really miss that about the beach." Allison was going to have to ask her later what that all meant later on. With a mischievous smirk, she added in, "Mind if I come along?" Bass turned to look at the gorgeous sight, "Oh honey, you have no idea what you're asking." She, smiled sweetly, "It's alright, I'm up for some adventure." She turned and smiled over at Miles, ran her fingers along his arm, then turned and smirked at Bass and arched an eyebrow in challenge. Bass and Miles exchanged a few looks and Miles replied "I think tonight has the potential to be quite fun." He met Charlie's eyes, she nuzzled her head back into Bass, and tilted her face up to kiss his jawline, then met Miles gaze. "That it does," she said with a rumbling timbre, then added jovially "though I never had the intention of seeing my college roommates naked." That got a laugh out of them. Charlie paused in thought a minute while they all ate their food. "Allison, what about Grahmn?" "Awwe, he's been preoccupied lately. You know how college guys are." Miles raised an eyebrow. Charlie knew he wasn't too choosy, but did have some moral ground. She placed her hand on his "Don't worry, you're not a home wrecker, and she's not loose." Miles nodded. "Hey!" Allison protested at the bluntness. "What, did you want you're chances of getting laid tonight to be as low as they were before you came out?" "No." "Then, you're welcome." Charlie winked over at Miles. He piped up... "and you wonder why your dad thinks we're a bad influence on you." She scoffed, "he has no idea." "Oh I think he does." "No, I meant how I'm just as much as a bad influence on you two," her brows knit together just like her mother's "or that I encourage it... well, at least that I don't discourage it." Allison, laughed at how serious Charlie's face got as she concentrated on the thought. "Ohhh My God!!! just like when you're studying!" she tried catching her breath as she was laughing, "except you're talking about their, your bad... behavior." and another laughing fit. They all watched her amused, Miles occasionally sneaking more glances at the luminous globes, at least he thought he was sneaking glances. When she calmed down, she texted Lacey that she wouldn't be home til morning. Lacey texted back "You go girl! ...I'm busy puking... want deets L8R" Allison shared with Charlie. Charlie texted Lacey reminding her to rehydrate. L: "Yes, Mom."  
  
Miles paid for Allison's pie as well as everyone else's. A college student doesn't usually have much money, so he was being a gentleman right? So what if he got a little pervy pleasure out of it, comparing the situation to if he paid a stripper to look at her boobs. Bass caught the look and double entendre, when Miles replied "my pleasure" to Allison's charmed 'thank you.' Bass laughed lightly to himself. Charlie whispered "what?" He just shook his head and smiled.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Charlie turned around from the front seat of the car to face Allison in the back, to ask if if she was sure she didn't want to head home, but that was pretty much answered for her. She was looking quite pleased with herself, as her fingers and Miles were already starting to do some preliminary exploring. She quirked an eyebrow. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go back to the apartment, but it looks like you need adult supervision back there." "Oh, the adult is supervising quite nicely, thanks," Allison replied lasciviously. Charlie chuckled and turned back around, enjoying the attention Bass's hand was giving to her own thigh whenever it wasn't busy being in control of the stick shift. She turned back around for a moment, "Hey, Ali, could you do me a favor and not mention this to my parents." Thinking she understood the situation she replied back, "Yeah, no probLEM." Her voice rose as Miles had found a ticklish spot on her ribs. He chuckled. Charlie knew Alison was good for her word. Miles hands left Allison, "God Bass, what are we doing!?"Bass looked at Miles in the rearview "Going to the hotel."  "You know what I mean jackass." Allison's fingers were tracing his thigh, he picked up her hands and put them in her lap. She got the hint. Bass looked over and exchanged a look with Charlie. "Dude, calm down. It's all willing and legal. Don't pull this self righteous crap on yourself now. It's the alcohol talking." "Is it Bass, is it really?" "It's not like we went out to a random bar, intent on picking up some random barely legal chicks Miles. They came to us knowing full well what they're getting (into was implied.) Well, Charlie does at least." He looked at her at the last part and smirked. She smiled back, a twinkle of understanding. Miles groaned and and pulled his hand over his face. Allison all serious, putting her hand gently on his "Miles, if the age difference really does freak you out, I'll back off... but I just want you know know it doesn't bother me." He looked over to her assessing the amount of truth behind her words. She continued, "I always thought it would, but you seem nice, and Charlie trusts you, so ..." She reached up and kissed Miles on the cheek. "I'm willing to give this night a try." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay." He mentally checked it off in his head as one of the bricks that paved his way to Hell. "Yay," she quietly exclaimed, putting her fists in the air as far as they could in the car.  
  
Charlie, Bass, and Miles were discussing what movie to watch when Allison chimed in, "or... we could just skip the movie and entertain ourselves. The other three were silenced, and started the silent communication. Charlie eventually piped up, "I had been looking forward to movie time with my guys, but I can definitely skip it for that." Bass feigned being hurt, "But Charlie, how can you say that. Our movie time is precious." She leaned over the center of the car to place a kiss on his cheek, "Movie time _is_ precious, but I think I can convince you other things are just as wonderful." "Wonderful things indeed," Miles purred in a lowered octave. Oh god, she never got to hear that voice so close to her before, not muffled by a wall, or slurred by too much alcohol, and it did wonderful things to her nether region. Her breath hitched and her eyes closed. Bass reached over and caressed her cheek, "I know that other things are wonderful, and I'm looking forward to doing them with you princess." Allison snorted at Charlie being called princess, but she could hear the tenderness in the words. Charlie leaned into the touch. Allison knew that if anyone else had called Charlie 'princess' they'd probably be on the ground begging for mercy, but she actually seemed to enjoy this guy calling her that. There was definitely more to the story.  
  
Charlie couldn't believe she was finally going to get to have sex with Bass... and Miles was going to allow it. ....and Holy CrapCarp! He was going to be in the same room probably. ...How the hell was this going to work? Would he change his mind at the last second and get all protective? Would it be awkwardly embarrassing. insanely hot? Where was all this second guessing coming from. It was like 'first time' nerves. Well, it sort of was 'first time' nerves. She was starting to get panicky. Shut up self! She took a few calming breaths. Bass looked over at her and asked quietly "all right?" She nodded "yeah. just slipped into being an insecure teen for a moment." He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.  
  
At the hotel Miles helped Allison out of the back of the car, holding his hand out for her to grab. "OMG Charlie, they're gentlemen. I swear I'm only dating older guys from now on!" Charlie snorted, "age doesn't mean anything, and these two are polite, but they're still pervs." Allison replied back with superior tone, "well, they may be pervs, but they're pervs with manners." Charlie laughed. Miles just shook his head and shut the car door, catching the keys as Bass threw them to him.

  
 ~ ~ ~

 

Miles was getting out the keycard as they approached their hotel room. Charlie slid her arm from around Bass' waist, "Miles, can I talk to you for a minute," she asked tentatively. He got the room door open and untangled Allison's arms from himself, "Yeah kid, of course." The other two took the hint and left them alone in the hall.  
  
  
Allison asked Bass, "Soooo, not her boyfriend huh?" He gave a self depreciating smile, and his hand went to the back of his head and he sighed, "It's complicated... But I'd like to be," Very quietly he added, "and more." "Yeah, anyone with eyes in their heads would think you two are a couple.  What can be so complicated about it?" He grinned a wide smile, and let out a small laugh, "way too much. Things I'm not getting into since we just met... but we're all working on making it possible for us."  She nodded, "Good, Charlie seems so happy with you. We, the others in the dorm, couldn't figure out why she wouldn't even flirt with any of the people we threw at her. Now I know. Don't worry, I'll keep her secret."  "Thanks. We need the time to figure things out."  
  
  
Charlie reached out to take Miles' hand, and she knew he could see the thousand questions burning in her eyes as he gently took it and looked at her face. "Miles, are you," she could hardly get it out, it hurt too much to think about if this was all going to be taken away from her. Her gaze drifted to the floor for a bit before looking back up at him. She found her courage somewhere down there amongst the colored flecks scattered throughout the old carpet, but a tear betrayed her, escaping out of the corner of her eye. A soft sigh left her.  "Are you okay with this?" He knew generally she wanted to appear strong and should ignore the tear, but his urge to comfort this woman he's grown to love so much won out; his other hand reached out and his thumb swiped the tear gently away. "Still wrapping my head around it, but learning to be." His gaze looked down the hall, then back to her. "Just don't go fucking this up Charlie; I told him the same thing, I love you both and don't want to see either of you hurt." She leapt into him for a bear hug, "I'm not going anywhere. I swear it's real Miles." When she finally let go, he smiled down at her and indicated they go in.  "Good, cause he's happier with you around..." As the door started to open and she went to step inside, he swatted her butt playfully and added in a whispered voice next to her ear, "and the sex is better after he's snuck off with you." He walked past her into the room, she stood there for a moment shocked, and her face red. She couldn't believe what he just said to her. and did.  
  
  
Miles had already crossed the room and was nibbling on Allison. Charlie went to the couch where Bass was now lounging and cuddled into him. "Everything okay," he asked into her hair. She nodded gently before tipping her head up to press her lips to his. "Perfectly." She pressed her lips to his and traced her tongue against his lips, he wove one hand into her hair, cradling her head as he deepened the kiss. She quickly melted into a world that was just the two of them, the other people completely forgotten about until the giggling turned into tiny shrieks and squeals. She pulled away, a little breathy, looking over at the other scene out of the corner of her eye for the briefest moment. Bass stroked her along the jawline, a question in his eyes and a bit of uncertainty washing over his face. "Charlie, I wanted our first time to not be some cheap hotel fling, I wanted it to be special..." Whatever else he was was going to say was cut off by Charlie hushing him, "Sebastian, where else could we possibly do this? Mom's, I think not." A whine tinged her voice as she added, "and I really don't want to wait til next summer." He smiled down at her, shaking his head a bit, then leaned down to kiss her. She 'eeped' as he picked her up with no preamble and carried her to the unoccupied bed closest the door. He loomed over her and sank down to her as she spread her legs to accommodate him. He started biting gently at her neck and she moaned. Bass doing this was definitely hot.  Miles had looked up from his own going ons to observe this scene. His eyes dark and stormy, Bass meeting them, having to ask in that way if he needed to back off. Miles assured him it was okay, his eyes momentarily skimming over the female sprawled out under Bass before returning to his own bed. Bass got the message, and continued the physical "conversation" he was having with Charlie. Charlie's moans were definitely something exquisite. Sure, she could make some rather undignified other sounds, but when you could elicit that deep guttural one, there was no way you weren't having an epic reaction to it. He started to kiss her neck more gently while starting to undo her pants button with one hand. "Uh unh, You get undressed first Bass," She playfully used a tone as if he had broken a known rule. "Mmm. ...yes ma'am." She facepalmed.  "Not too many manners, okay Bass." She blushed and looked away for a moment  "Jasonwaswaytoopolite." A small frown, then he smiled and leaned back down to kiss her nose, "okay, I'll promise to give you an evening that won't make you think of him." She chuckled, "sounds kinky." As he was taking off his second shirt and her eyes were burning, he replied in all seriousness, "not tonight, but I promise it'll be different." She met his with so much love and understanding, and just gave a shy nod. She started to take off her own shirt and toss it to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Miles was proving to Allison that he wasn't a complete gentlemen. With skill and experience, he had her arms trapped behind her, and was using the hand not restraining her, to tease her in so many ways. She was becoming a whimpering panting mess and was starting to beg for more. "Not yet," he purred into her ear. Just as she'd ramp up and get close to the edge from whatever he was doing, he'd back away and move to a different spot and activity that wasn't as stimulating, but still kept her on. Back to his chest, butt to his clothed pelvis, she was in nothing but her bra and underwear at this point. She was grinding into him as much as she could. He stopped the current activity that his hand was doing, currently tracing over her hip, "Now stop that or I won't continue. Promise to behave?" She nodded and half moaned. "Please Miles, more."  He firmly took the hand on her hip, and pressed her against him, only slowly working his tongue over her neck.  She was trying her best not to squirm. "Please." "Shhh." he licked the spot where his tongue had been. "Not yet." When she had finally stilled, he picked up where he had been going.  
  
Now completely naked, Charlie was feeling a bit exposed and wanted to get under the covers, but those thoughts were quickly washed away as she admired her naked demi-god approaching her. As long as she could have him, she could have cared less if they were on a rooftop terrace right now. All thoughts of privacy left her mind as his tongue lingered over hers and his body met hers. So much elation at being able to touch him. He had asked if he could take the lead since this was their first time, and she had no objections. (And he promised it was the last of the over the top manners for the night.) Her eyes rolled back into her head as his protectively layered penis started to enter her. It wasn't that he was the largest she's had, or that he was having to go slow for the way it filled her, but that it was _him_ filling her. It was that their bodies were joining like this. It was a promise and so much more. It rubbed over her clit just right and she had to stop herself from bucking up onto him. He was staring down at her in concentration. "Oh gods Charlie." She could feel as he got more rigid halfway in. He backed out some and reentered, a bit faster with the slickness now covering it. When he was finally seated most of the way in he had paused, and Charlie clenched around him. His own groan fell out and he nearly collapsed on her. He busied himself in sharing a deep kiss while trying to regain his composure. If he didn't calm down his own emotions, this would be over too soon. (This occasion it would have been nice to have been able to tag team Miles in. Damn the Bastard for still being up on his high horse. ...and damn the room mate for coming along. Otherwise, maybe he could have got his horse to drink the water he was led to. But those weren't the reality, so tonight it was all up to him.) Bass was just starting a good pace when he had to hold Charlie's hips down a bit. If he hadn't she would have created a fast pace that would have done him in in probably under a minute. Mmmm, she was so eager and enjoying herself. He was lost in her eyes when Miles cleared his throat.  
  
Bass looked over. Miles looked over at Bass, a glint in his eyes as he was buried in a squirming happy Allison, "Jacksonville?" Bass's look went from annoyance to mirth, "Florida or North Carolina?"  "NC" "Figured that's the one you meant; yeah." His smile grew into a grin at the last part.  He had maintained a very slow pace inside Charlie during the exchange. She had been paying attention to the conversation with a suspicious but intrigued interest. Miles winked at her before turning his attention back to Allison. Bass gave Charlie a small kiss on her lips before turning his attention briefly back to Miles. He paid attention to the pace and mimicked it stroke for stroke. Charlie caught what was going on and it forced her eyes closed as she tried to stifle a moan. "Let it out baby, we want to hear it." She couldn't help as another escaped from her and her vagina wrapped tighter around him. It almost threw off his pace, almost, but he had practice. Her head turned to the side to watch the other two. It was so exotic watching that over there, and having herself entered in time with the sequence. Her eyes were lidded with desire when Miles's met hers. He smiled warmly at her, with a look that said he was glad she was enjoying herself. Then he looked to Bass and Bass nodded back to him. Then their hands in unison each stroked up the left side of ribs, palmed a breast, and pinched a nipple, before they leaned down and took the other into their mouths, sucking and nibbling on it. After a serious moan (more of a squeal,) Alison looked over to Charlie "It is no fair you've been keeping these two hidden away to yourself." Charlie was barely able to respond. "Haven't hidden them, nor kept. but you're welcome." This is where the tandem pleasuring split though. Miles focused on Allison's neck, and Bass, was orally sharing his love with Charlie, declarations of love, and physical caressing of tongues. Bass chuckled, and stated quietly into her mouth "okay, so it got a bit kinky." She ran her hand through his hair, and kissed him a moment longer before replying, "s'okay." Bass slowly ramped up the speed as he felt Charlie getting closer, and it was pure bliss as he got to experience her letting loose first hand. This was something he was going to remember for a while, and strive to get to experience again very soon. It didn't take him long before he was shuddering his own release into her, sending her on a second wave of pleasure. He layed there over her, barely supporting his own weight, his sweat slicked forehead resting against hers, his breath ragged, eyes closed. "Love you," Charlie breathed quietly. Bass opened his eyes, the blue so intense as he looked at her, kissed her gently on the lips, eyes still locked, and then replied, "Forever yours."  She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his cheek. Before he lost his balance, he strained against the hold, pulling out of her. He pulled the condom off, and tossed it to the floor. He took a towel he had laid out and wiped himself off, then laid down and pulled her against him. They laid there caressing and snuggling, and placing kisses hither and yon. Miles and Allison after a vigorous finale, were now laying almost as still as rocks.  
  
Charlie got up to use the restroom, and when she came out Miles was helping Ali put her clothes back on. She caught Charlie's eye, biting her bottom lip and a thrilled grin, and gave an excited shrug. Charlie smiled back as she crossed the room to go be near the now standing, stretching Bass. Once dressed, Allison made her way to the bathroom. When she came out Miles and Bass were sitting on the small couch that was next to the inner bed, hands on each other, in a full vigorous lip lock; Charlie getting dressed across the room. "So, um, this part of the 'complicated' you were talking about?" Charlie looked up at Allison, "tip of the iceberg." Finished dressing, other than shoes, she sauntered over past Allison, and sat down on the other side of Bass, running her hand along his back. He paused kissing Miles momentarily to kiss her. He placed his hand on her thigh, and returned to Miles. She snuggled her head on Bass' back, and sighed contentedly.  "Thank you Miles." He distractedly replied back with a 'Mmm Hmm' into Bass' mouth. She lightly traced her fingers over his hand that was on Bass' bicep. He returned the gesture.  
  
Charlie noticed Allison flipping over some laminated pages in a book on the desk. She got up to go see what she was up to, "What ya thinking?" "That I'm hungry, but my God, look at the prices for room service!" Charlie, got Allison to flip to the back of the book for delivery options. Allison asked hopefully, "pizza?" Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind." Charlie got the guys' attention just as Bass was climbing onto Miles' lap. Bass looked over at her, "Yeah, that's fine. Get me one with black olive and yellow pepper." He climbed off Miles, and they both proceeded to get dressed.  
  
Since it was so late the girls decided they would just stay the night.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Allison left early to go get ready for her shift at 11AM. She insisted they stay in bed, that she'd be fine using her ride app.  
  
Bass snuggled into Charlie, and she rolled over so she could spoon him. He let her. She was surprised when a couple minutes later the shuffling on the other side of the room came closer and the bed dipped. "Got any more room over here?" Bass replied by shuffling a bit closer to the edge, "of course." Miles slid in under the sheets behind Charlie. Bass had rolled over to face him, and they met halfway over Charlie for a good morning kiss, Miles holding Bass' face. Charlie swallowed and had gone almost stock still. When they parted, Bass snuggled back down next to Charlie, Miles did too, but with a bit more space between them. He did nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck though and kiss her shoulder. He smiled at her bewildered expression, "more sleep now." He stroked her hair gently, she smiled, then let Bass pull her closer to him.  
  
It was just before 2PM when they all finally began to stir. Charlie didn't turn down the offer of going out for breakfast.  
  
  
Back at the dorms, they were saying their goodbyes for now. Charlie and Bass shared what was probably their longest hug yet. They tried parting a couple times, only to end up back where they started. Eventually they kissed a short locked kiss, and that seemed to satiate them for now. Charlie parted and went and gave a strong hug to Miles, he hugged her tightly back and breathed in her scent. He seemed so relaxed over it now. As they parted, he took her jaw in between is thumb and index finger and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.  Sebastian pulled her back to him for a loose embrace, "So, can I have that title now." She looked confused. He helped by trying to clue her in, "that thing you said to your other roommate, that you supposedly don't have." She let out a relieved breath and placed her head, face down on his chest, then looked up at his eyes, "I'd love that," Then looked over to Miles, "if that's okay." He just kind of gave her a shrug and a nod, usual unimpressed look on his face. Only the small smile giving away he wasn't upset about it. She nearly squealed in delight, her face lighting up. Bass picked her up in a hug and spun her around and kissed her lips. "Though I'm still afraid to tell your Mom." "Yeah, we can keep it a secret from them for now."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Over the next few weeks she did tell her roommates. They heckled her, despite being so happy for her.  
  
Lacey finally got Alison to confirm her suspicions on who 'great sex guy' was. (and promptly was sworn to secrecy.)  
  
Annnd, she also informed Jason that she was now dating the guy she had been pining over for the past few years.  He couldn't hide his disappointment, but he was happy for her. They remained friends, but he didn't call quite nearly as much as he had before. About every week and a half as opposed to two or three times a week. (and after picking on her repeatedly about her Boyfriend not having a name, she finally gave in... and said his name is Richard. Bass was amused when she told him, and stated he would have preferred James. She pointed out that was too similar to Jason's for her own liking. "Fine, Jimmy." "Well, it's too late, I didn't think I'd be making up an alias for you.)  
  
Her roommates graciously offered themselves if Jason needed consoling. Charlie jokingly apologized for her loose friends. Jason waved it off. College antics and all; yay video calling.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Bass was working towards getting certified as a personal trainer. For now he had a job at a gym, but he was going to start getting his own clients as soon as he got certified, a DBA, and such.  
  
Miles was taking classes in some Navy SEAL life affirmation program, and was planning on becoming an instructor. A few weeks in, Charlie was already noticing the positivity creeping into their conversations. It was almost creepy having this more jovial Miles. She hoped he didn't loose the broody look; it was one of his best weapons.  
  
She was so happy to hear of their success in finding jobs, and that they were happy doing what they loved doing.  
(It was weird picturing Miles as a motivational speaker, but hey, if he could lead troops, this wasn't much of a stretch, right?)  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
It was the day before Thanksgiving. Charlie was in the living room with her mom playing cards. Her dad was upstairs on the phone with someone important; had been for the past two hours or more on and off. Rachael apologized to Charlie, but insisted that it really was some critical matters that needed to be dealt with. Half of what Charlie had heard when she was upstairs though sounded like bureaucratic BS; and when there was actual sciency stuff, Ben had shut the door on her. He had an apologetic look on his face as he did, but it still hurt. At least her mom was trying to spend time with her to ease the pain. Rachael said she should be in on the conversations too, but they'd just have to understand they were cutting into family time.  
  
Then there were car doors shutting outside, and Charlie was up in a flash. Her face lit up with a wide grin and the sight out the window confirmed who she thought it was and she ran to the door. Her mom didn't even have to get up to know who it was. She smiled as she laid her cards down on the table, but it didn't reach her eyes. There was almost something malignant in the look. The door flew open "Bass!!, Miles!!!" Charlie ran and pounced Bass nearly knocking him over, she hadn't even bothered to put shoes on. "Happy to see you too," Bass kissed her forehead, then pushed her off him, still weighted down with his bags. Miles had time to put his down for the hug he knew was coming. Charlie went over and gave him a full embrace and nuzzled her head in near his shoulder, inhaling his scent, "so good to have you back." He nuzzled his chin in on her shoulder, "Likewise kiddo," then he gently nudged her away. They all turned back to the house to go in. Rachael was standing in the doorway, and smiled as they approached. "Welcome home guys." She hugged them as they entered and they returned the gesture.  
  
Bass noticed it first, "Nothing cooking?" Rachael replied back, "No there'll be enough cooking for tomorrow; we thought it'd be nice to go out for steak tonight." "Can't beat that." Charlie poked him in the chest, "Sure there is; if you were cooking them." She looked to her mom and added so she didn't hurt her feelings, "This'll be fun though." He mom smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.  Miles stated his observation, "looks like you two are getting along better." "Yeah, we've been trying." Charlie whispered as if it were a secret, "She was even playing cards with me before you showed up." Bass and Miles looked impressed. Bass, popped the balloon, "So, where's Ben, I thought you said he was coming home." Rachael and Charlie exchanged a look, and with a disheartened look when she looked back at Bass, pointed upstairs. Rachael added, "We had some things to wrap up, so we could have tomorrow off." "You think they could tell me something about what it is they're working on, since it's on my time, but oh no, it super secret sciency stuff." Her mock tirade got a laugh out of Miles, "story of my life kid."  
  
After dropping their bags off in the guest bedroom the four stood around the kitchen with drinks (ice tea, lemonade, etc.) chatting. Occasionally Charlie and Bass couldn't help it and would touch fingers, or touch the other's arm, or bump hips. In their minds, they were being sly, but they didn't even realize how much affection they were showing each other. Every now and then Bass's arm would wrap around Charlie's waist and pull her in for a side hug, and she'd lay her head on him for a second. One time Miles caught Rachael looking at the scene before them, eyes sparkling. He knew in that moment that she knew, but for some reason wasn't saying anything. The woman held info for when it would suit her the best, so he was a bit scared what she planned on doing with this. When she excused herself to the bathroom, Miles informed the other two that she knew. Bass knew it was a warning to be careful. God knows what the woman was up to. "Is my Mom really that scary?" In unison she got a resounding "Yes!!!" She laughed it off, "okay, so we cool it for now." Her and Bass exchanged a soft kiss while staring at each other, "hadn't realized we were acting like teenagers."  Miles eyebrows rose, and he rubbed his thumbnail across his forehead, "I think nosy neighbors... from inside their own houses, could see you two are in love."  
  
It hadn't been long after Rachael returned, that Ben finally came downstairs. He pulled Miles in for a big hug and then shook Bass's hand, exchanging pleasantries. Then while getting himself a drink and making a quick sandwich, turned his attention to Rachael. "Rockford is good til Friday, he got the financing under control, Bradley is still being a pain about the deadline. Flynn is sucking up, but I think he's the fire behind Bradley.  Milford needs us to call him back around six." "Seriously Ben?!" "That's the best I could do, he was insisting on eight. He wants it done tonight. I think if we call him, we can get it moved to tomorrow or Friday." Rachael let out a huge exasperated sigh, "alright." Charlie noticed the agitation her mom was displaying, and the certain fidgeting she was doing with her fingers. There was a fear there, Rachael only did that sequence when she needed to figure out a solution to something and it was dire. Charlie reached past Bass and rubbed her mom's arm. Rachael smiled down a weak smile, and placed her hand over Charlie's.  "Ben, I'm thinking we need to scrap this and move on to Project C." "Not yet Rachael, there's a few more things I want to try first, maybe pull in a couple more minds to look at it." She just gave him a worried look. "Listen, let me try a few more things and," he looked around at the other people in the room, trying to find the right words, "and if it doesn't look right, then we'll move on; okay?" He took her hands in his. "Okay." He put his sandwich down, and pulled her in for a hug. Charlie looked at the guys, "See creepy science stuff." Miles huffed, and Bass laughed out a "yeah." Ben laughed at his daughter's morbid sense of humor. Not long though, sad she didn't know the gravity of the situation.  
  
Charlie suggested a game of Badminton. The guys were up for it despite the jetlag. Her parents hung back to discuss a few things. Charlie and the guys got set up and warmed up while waiting. Charlie ended up sitting off to the side until her parents came out. She decided "Death Cock of Doom" wasn't as fun as it looked.  Both guys already sporting a few nickle sized bruises. One under Mile's left eye was swelling, and Bass had to reset his nose. And they owed Mr. and Mrs. Matheson a new racquet as the old netting couldn't take the abuse of a high speed missile.  
  
"You don't ever change do you Miles?" Miles turned to face his brother to assess the tone, the face said there was some humor there. He barely had time to register it, as a tiny WMD pelted into his thigh. Bass pumped his fists in triumph. Knowing the comment was meant for them both, he replied, "You know it. You should try it some time, it's called fun." "No thanks, I think my dangerous hobbies are safer."  Charlie mused, "I'd hate to think what they'd be like with lawn darts." Rachael said, "why do you think we don't own any." Rachael kissed her on the top of the head before going to get a racquet. (Well, there was a set at the beach, and they did play, but the guys always seemed a tad edgier, a bit more competitive and wild back here at home.)  
  
The game lasted all the way up to quarter to six, then Miles and Bass went to shower. Charlie couldn't help but let her fingers linger over Bass' momentarily before they parted.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
They were leaving for dinner and Charlie was going to lock up, but her mom had to run back in to grab something.  Charlie's hand had been splayed on Miles' back, gently guiding him out, him smiling down at her, when Rachael ran past. They parted quickly, a brief clearing of throats. Rachael only paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs, looking back over her shoulder before running upstairs. Charlie and Miles already halfway to the car; Bass holding open the back seat door to the SUV for Charlie. She smiled and shook her head. The tease was going to make the ride especially difficult. In reality it was just the most practical for driver visibility, but that doesn't mean he wasn't having fun with it.  
  
  
As they were looking over the menus, Ben got a glimpse into that starling perfect symmetry they shared. It was like the hive mentality of bees or something he thought. The three of them were so efficient at pointing out what each may like, what may have taken 5 to 10 minutes at a quick perusal of the menu, they had their perfect meals picked out in little over one minute. Rachael had come back and was now looking over her menu. With the other two occupied, Bass rubbed Charlie's leg under the table affectionately, she smiled up at him and took a sip of her water. (It was a round wooden table. She was sat between Bass and her mom, Miles between Bass and her dad.)  
  
After they ordered, conversation turned to her studies, and what the guys were up to these days. (Obviously Rachael and Ben couldn't discuss their work.)  
  
And being ever vigilant, Rachael was asking about the charges to the credit card. "So yeah, the household purchase... we needed a new blender and cleaning supplies. Can't buy just a lid anymore apparently. Lacey was making a smoothie, and we heard a funny noise. Somehow the latch broke, fell in, and the next thing we know, pink smoothie is ALL over the kitchen." Rachael shook her head, laughing a bit. "Sometimes you girls have the worst luck." "Not all the time Mom. and the Sycamore tree was a senior prank gone bad.  We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Remember that lotto ticket we found." "Yeah, and your roommates spent it mostly on booze and popcorn." "Hey, I bought toothpaste and coffee with my portion." "I know sweetie."  
  
Their chips and salsa arrived. (Yeah, I know... in a steakhouse? You'd expect an appetizer of a bread basket, deep fried onion, or something.)  
  
Miles piped up. "How is Allison?" Charlie beamed back, "Much better. She actually has a boyfriend now who gives her the time of day and treats her with respect." "Glad to hear it, she deserved better than that other one." Rachael was giving an appraising calculating look. She knew they talked a lot over the phone and internet, but something was eating at her. She asked, "what changed?" Charlie looked like a deer caught in the headlights and glanced at the guys, thinking quickly. "Just finally got through to her that there are better guys out there." Her mom replied skeptically, "Uh huh... people don't make those realizations over night."  "Well, I've only talked her ear off about the great guys I know, non stop for the past two and a half years. It was bound to sink in some time." It was her dad's turn to look skeptical. He reached across the table to take her hand, "Sweetie we can tell when you're hiding something. If her ex did something to her, she should go to the police." "It's not like that Dad." She sighed and looked down to the table. "These two were in town and took me out for drinks.  The girls didn't believe me that guys would take someone out not expecting anything in return. Not turning down a night of fun and free drinks, they came along. We taught them there is innocent fun to be had in bars, and they woke up in their beds the next day safe, and realizing there are gentlemen in the world. That's all." Her dad seemed pissed in the beginning, but softened as the story wrapped up. He was grateful that his brother and adopted brother had taught her how to drink responsibly, and was now passing that on to other young women. He hadn't liked them taking her out to bars in the beginning, but realized she was going to do it on her own anyhow.  Miles breathed out a sigh of relief, and Ben placed his hand on Miles shoulder. Miles gave a weak nod. He met Charlie's eye in gratitude. They barely escaped that one. The family was well versed in secrets, it was almost a currency for them. By necessity Charlie had become a well versed liar in times of need around her parents. She wasn't naturally an untrustworthy person, but in the Matheson household it was a survival tactic. Ben might not have seen it, but Rachael could tell that Charlie was omitting some details. She let it slide for now.  
  
  
Rachael was in the kitchen putting some final touches on the turkey before she put it in the oven for the night (It was set to start cooking around 4AM. It was one of those fancy refrigerated ovens.) She looked over her shoulder from the shadows, Charlie wishing the guys goodnight. The full body hug she gave Bass wasn't the innocent hug it had been not so many years ago. Rachael figured it was only a matter of time before Ben and Bass would be having... words. Though Miles would probably hear it first for letting it happen. Rachael was a bit nostalgic, but life wasn't worth having regrets. Her eyebrows creased as Charlie hugged Miles and they seemed to snuggle in a bit closer than she'd ever seen them, now that was curious. Charlie went upstairs, and the guys watched her bound away, their arms wrapping around behind their backs before they turned to go watch some TV. Rachael finished up what she was doing in the kitchen. The guys were probably not going to make it to their room, falling asleep right there on the couch. They never did handle flights that well.  
  
  
The next morning she came downstairs to the three of them laughing and in a tickle fight, breakfast of pancakes and bacon being made. "Well, that's a sound I haven't heard in this kitchen in a while." They all jumped up like they were caught robbing a bank. The bit of lust not quite leaving Miles eyes quick enough.  Charlie was still trying to catch her breath since she was the latest victim to be tag teamed. She was surprised they hadn't woken her parents when Miles had showed her how to get to Bass. She didn't know he could squeal like that. Miles in a brief lapse in judgment looked at Rachael, trying for some levity and missing her, "You could add to it if you want." She dropped her smile. Sad and a bit breathy, one word conveying so much. "Miles..." Charlie looked confused at the exchange. His hand went to the back of his head, and pretending like he didn't say it at all, "Sorry if we woke you." "No, the smell of the bacon and turkey did it," her stomach growled. "Besides, I have a bit of work to get done, before joining everyone. Ben's going to be mad, but I actually turned off the alarms last night or we'd have both already been up."  Charlie nodded her thanks, "you both need it." She handed her mom a cup of coffee. Rachael very rarely allowed herself any, but on special occasions she had some. Rachael shared some breakfast with them and went back upstairs.  
  
  
Later, alone, Charlie asked Bass about that moment in the kitchen. "Charlie, before your Mom and Dad were an item, Miles and your Mom dated. It's not my story to tell though." "I wish you would, no one in this family ever tells me anything... and that's a pretty big bombshell." He kissed her forehead, "It doesn't really matter though does it?" "I guess not... but it probably explains some things."  "I suppose it does," he concurred. He hadn't ever really thought about it before, what it would look like to people who didn't know that tidbit.  
  
  
Dinner was going well, even if the turkey did end up being a bit dry. Stories relayed of pranks, and heroism.  Charlie learning that her dad wasn't a complete pacifist, of his heroism back in high school and her parents learning of the night in the bar when handsy guy almost lost his reproductive capabilities courtesy of Charlie.  Charlie learned that the guys in her family had a thing for filling lockers with shaving cream, be it in school or the military. She shook her head. Danny and her used to try to out do each other with masks, eventually they agreed just to draw them on each others' mirrors. It was a mess to get out of bedding and burned the eyes. She kept sneaking little touches with Bass under the table.  
  
  
After dinner Charlie and her boyz went downstairs to play some air hockey. Rachael insisting her and Ben could clean up. Charlie was concentrating on getting the puck past Bass' goal. Miles walked around behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaned over and placed a kiss to her neck. Her eyes closed, she moaned, and leaned back into him. His arms locked her in a hug, as she brought her hands up to his, and he nuzzled his nose into her neck. Bass came back around the table, and tipped her head up for a kiss, he parted her lips asking for admittance and she granted it. It was brief, before he pulled back, "We missed you." "Missed you too," she managed to get out breathily, heart thundering in her chest. Miles traced his fingers under her ribs, "we should probably get back to the game before your Mom thinks we're using the table for other things." She turned around to look him in the eyes, a mischievous smirk, "I think it should get used for that some time when they're in D.C."  Her hand reaching behind her to playfully touch Bass in a suggestive manner. Miles' eyes smouldered with want and promise, but he held his tongue, even if his smile gave away his approval. "You know you're going to be my ticket to Hell right?"   "I doubt that, I'm sure there are other things that already stamped it."  "He leaned down, cupping her face with one hand, fingers stretching behind her ear, and brought his lips to hers, pressing firmly to them. Her arm and hand left Bass to weave around Miles neck, and she moaned quietly into his mouth, ending in a small whine. Her tongue sought out his bottom lip coyly, and he parted them, allowing her entrance. Her breath hitched, and he pulled her in tighter to him, his other hand seeking out Bass'. Bass entwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing assurances into Miles' palm. He stood behind Charlie being her support, and basking in her heat. Miles inhaled through his nose and their tongues danced. It was so beautiful, so natural, this felt like something he didn't even know he was missing. His heart ached that he had been denying himself this for so long. And it hurt knowing that at any time either of them could wake up and realize they cared what the world would think. He knew in this moment that wouldn't happen, he knew in her declarations of love to Bass that it extended to him, but the doubt still lingered. As he stood straight she traced the back of her fingers over his cheek, love and questions in her eyes. His thumb traced over her cheek, she smiled back. Bass kissed her shoulder, "Now as Miles said, we should probably get back to the game." Her and Miles' fingers laced together, then lingered before they moved apart. Bass walked around to the other side of the table. Charlie had more of a fair chance with Miles now on her side.  
  
A few goals later Rachael walked downstairs, fingers wrapped around a classic white diner mug. "I made a pot of hot chocolate if anyone wants any. "Jeeze Mom, aren't you stuffed from dinner?"  "I'm sure we all are, but I remember how much you love it." She paused from playing and looked over to her mom, half a smile on her face, "actually, I preferred the cider. Danny begged me to talk you into it, because he knew you wouldn't give in to him." Rachael chuckled, warmth and sadness behind her eyes. "You two were always quite the team." After Miles scored another goal, Bass set down his striker, and made to go upstairs, "I'm going to go get myself a mug, Charlie you want one?"   "Yes, please."  "What, I don't get one?"  "You have two legs." Rachael actually laughed at their antics.  While Bass was upstairs, Charlie and her mom teamed up against Miles and actually got a couple points.  "You know, if he were alive, I wonder what Danny would think of your new boyfriend?" Charlie's initial reaction was to panic, then she schooled her face to just look suspicious as she looked over at her mom.  "What new boyfriend? And You know he would have teased me and would be protective, but he always wanted me happy. He never bothered me before or told on me." Rachael chuckled then brought her daughter in to kiss the top of her head.  "You know Jason and I aren't dating." Rachael met Charlie's eye, "I wasn't talking about Jason. Charlie, I'm not blind." The game all but forgotten now. "Mom..."  "Don't" she rubbed Charlie's arm "I won't tell your Dad for now."  "Thanks," Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Rachael glanced a warning glare over to Miles and put her finger under her daughter's chin, "but tell me... They didn't talk you into this did they." Charlie looked angry now and had to look away from her mom, "God no, Mom, you've had to see how I've been after Bass for... well forever." She kissed her daughter's forehead, "yeah, I know... I just wanted to make sure." After sharing a hug she added, "Charlie, I want to talk to you later."   "Yeah, okay Mom." After Bass brought down the mugs of hot chocolate (three of them,) the game resumed; girls against guys.  
  
After the girls' defeat, Rachael went upstairs to talk to Ben about the research. Miles told Bass that Rachael knew about him and Charlie. Bass nearly spilled his drink. It was a shock to say the least. Not that she knew, but she had told them she knew... and was mostly okay with it. After the shock wore off, Bass chuckled a laugh of relief, "Well that's one hurdle out of the way." Miles still wasn't buying it. The storm still wasn't over. That woman was deceptive like a hurricane.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Charlie was about to go to bed when there was a soft knock at her door. "Charlie, is it all right if I come in," her Mom asked. She leaned over and turned the knob, "Yeah, c'mon." She crossed her legs on top of the comforter and her mom sat on the edge of the bed, quietly shutting the door. She took a deep breath, "I don't want you to take offense at what I'm about to say, I just want to you know the things I've seen... so you can make your own informed choices." Charlie nodded, indicating she'd listen. She knew sometimes her mom's explanations could be winding. Heaven forbid if she needed help with her science homework. She could get a three hour long lesson for a two minute long problem... but in the end they were effective.  
  
She put her hand on her daughter's "and sorry I didn't tell you the first part earlier." Her hand went back to her lap. "Charlie, before your Dad and I dated, Miles and I were a couple, and even Bass had shown interest in me, but that never went any further." "So what happened?" "I was getting there. Miles was deployed and I couldn't take waiting around for him and broke it off. I took comfort in Benjamin, and we found out we had a lot in common. We never looked back when you and Danny came along. You two were our world."  "So what happened between Dad and Miles." "Charlie, would you stop interrupting."  "Sorry."  "Anyhow, that's not what I was getting at. Before me, and as you probably know now, Miles and Bass have a habit of sharing women, sometimes in the open, sometimes secretly.  It even almost tore them apart once. Miles was engaged, and she cheated on Miles with Bass." Charlie looked taken aback. "Yeah, I figured they hadn't told you about that one. My point is, is that you need to be careful Charlie. We have no idea what's going on in Mile's head... but you know you can't let things go too far.  They're an inseparable team, with very few limits."   "Mom you think I spent all summer with them without them bringing some fun home? If it weren't for that, I would have sworn Miles was the world's biggest prude." Rachael looked up at Charlie, "a prude," disbelief drenching her voice. "Yeah, he's only ever treated me like a kid sister who needs protecting from the big scary world. Even if I jokingly flirted with him, he'd admonish me for it. Heck, he wouldn't even let me flirt with Bass, until I met Jason."  "Wow, really?"  "Yeah."  "So how did it get to this?"   "I guess when they seen I had a new great guy before me that I really adored, and was still all in for Bass, they finally realized it wasn't some school girl crush."  "Alright," she rubbed Charlie's knee, "just promise me you'll be careful.  "Yeah Mom," she kissed her mom's temple, "I know what I'm doing. Thank you for telling me all this though." Rachael gave her a hug, and she hugged back. "Goodnight."  " 'night."  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rachael never did get to have the talk with Miles that she had been planning on. Rachael and Ben had to go deal with things directly in the capitol, that they thought they would be able to deal with over the phone. After apologizing to Charlie profusely, and filling up on a quick lunch of leftovers, Charlie and the guys had the house to themselves for the next two days.  
  
The quiet was a bit surreal. They eventually decided to watch a movie. Charlie knew where most of the security cameras were, and informed them to behave themselves with her up in the livingroom. They shouldn't be triggered since the alarm system was off, but who knew. Her parents were dealing with more and more classified things lately, so they could have upped surveillance. Charlie had wanted to sit between them, but given the circumstances she let Bass be the sandwich meat. She would have worried about her Dad finding out about her dating Bass this way, but the boys were practically making a softcore by the midpoint of the movie. She didn't fault them for it though, they had been behaving fairly well around Ben, so didn't have much alone time to themselves... despite the large house. Finally a hand trailing along Bass's thigh let him know she was feeling a bit left out. He took a moment's pause, to give her a brief almost chaste kiss on the lips before returning to Miles.  She got up, letting the movie play on, "I'm going to go see if the girls can chat." Bass waved an acknowledgement.  
  
Half an hour later she was catching up with Allison, and had almost completed a sweep of the guest bedroom, not finding any new cameras in there. "So then she filled me in on their sordid affairs and how long it's been going on for. As if I wasn't aware. I don't think anyone should try and change them. Then they had to go and leave this morning." Allison knew Charlie was looking forward to the near week with her parents, "Harsh. But at least your Mom is on board now."  "Yeah."  "I'm still reeling that Miles was engaged once, talk about bro power. So how's that going to work with you three."  "I dunno... Maybe I'm different since I've always been a part of their life. It's not like we discussed it... I somehow just fit."  "I dunno chicka... you should still probably talk to them about it, so you don't end up like the ex."  "Maybe." There was a pause. "still jeeze... I know there are things you still aren't telling me, you and Bass both telling me that complicated is an understatement, then you go and find out Miles dated your Mom; dude, that is messed up!"  "Cha." "And you're sure he doesn't have a thing for you?"   "Did it look like he has a thing for me. ...I think it weirds him out too that he dated my Mom."   "True, I guess, sorry... it's just weird. ...I mean if they are used to sharing, and now they're not. I should put my Unsolved Mysteries shirt on."  "Allison, you seen in the car how freaked out he was about the age difference."  "Putting my hands up. Okay, so he just doesn't want to be _that_ perv. Sorry." Charlie laughed. "Oh hey, I think it sounds like they're done sucking face... and other things. Thanks for talking."  "No probs Char Train. Take it easy, and have that man of yours give that other sweet ass a smack for me would you."  "Sure thing Sugar Twin."  
  
Sure enough Bass mosied into the bedroom, and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.  "Who ya talkin' to," he lazily asked, contentment and concern lacing his voice. "Allison."  "Mmm, sorry we got distracted, I know you're feeling alone since your parents left." He kissed her temple, "promise to make it up to you." She smiled up at him, as much as she could turn to face him. "Looking forward to it."   "Whatcha doing in here anyhow?" "Making sure it's safe." "Safe for what," he asked with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk forming. "Safe for however you may want to make it up to me," she replied in a velvety suggestive voice. "Mmm, by the way," she smacked his buttocks, "pass that on to Miles from Allison. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "and what if I want to watch you pass it on?" "Sorry, following orders."  He leaned down and pressed his tongue firmly into her mouth, leaving no room for argument, his arm snaking around her back. When she was nearly completely melted he pulled back, his eyes lidded and he waited for her to open hers and meet his. When the searing orbs met his he asked rhetorically "So, you like following orders eh?" Her brain couldn't think right now and she just automatically replied "uh huh." He smirked, and playfully rebutted, "since when?" It kind of snapped her back to reality and she was able to stand on her own two feet. "If you're giving them." and she trailed a finger down his chest. He stilled her hand and kissed her cheek, "Maybe later." He leaned out the door. "Found her, she's okay. Was just getting a little something ready for later. You'll have to come look when you're done out there." He winked back at her. Miles called back as he was exiting the closet 1/2 bath, "sure but lunch first."  "Jeeze Miles, all we've been doing is eating."  "Yeah, but you forget what your mouth does to me."  "True," then a little quieter to Charlie, "we should probably pay to have the couch steam cleaned, we got it pretty sweaty." She giggled and shook her head. "I doubt anyone will notice."  
  
Bass walked to the kitchen to at least get something to drink to rehydrate. Charlie joined them and just got an ice water from the fridge. She leaned on Miles and he wrapped one arm around her, eating from the plate on the counter one handed. Eventually he had to let her go though as the food got lower and the plate started to slide around.  
  
"So, umm... you've been smoking less," she meekly queried. He turned, looked at her, slightly raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I think the kissing is a preferable alternative." She smiled at him, "Yeah it is." Bass rubbed her back affectionately. "Just after what you said this summer, I kinda figured..." "Jeezis, kid can't you just take a win." She looked down at the floor, rubbed her neck, smiled, then looked up at him through her lashes, "I'll try." "Good, because I'm just not into 'splaining myself right now," He pointed his fork at her, "and I know your curiosity runs as strong as your mom's explanations about things run on." "Speaking of which, she gave me a lecture about you two last night." Miles humphed and angrily skewered a green bean, Bass queried, "Oh, really?"  "Mostly on stuff I already wasn't blind to. Oh, and she admitted to Miles and her dating."  Miles nearly choked on the mashed potatoes he had taken a bite of. When he recovered, he tried covering, "That was a long time ago Charlie."  "Yeah, but the past isn't so distant... it explained a lot for me." He gave her an appraising look, nodded and ate the poor assaulted green bean. They were all quite for a bit. She placed her hand to Miles bicep and softly spoke an inquiry into her next statement, "she also said that you were engaged at one time." He visibly bristled, looked over to Bass, Bass looking apologetic like a shirking dog, then Miles looked back at Charlie. "Yeah... I was. Good woman." There was a long pause before he continued, minutes passed. "We were all young though, stupid young kids. Things might have gone differently if we had our heads on straight. She's married now though, like your Mother, she wasn't waiting forever on young dumb kids to come home." Bass came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "But that's behind us now. or we try to have it behind us. We try not to bring it up." He kissed her gently on her neck, "making happier memories." She looked at Miles, "Is it one of the things that you tell to the sea," meaning drinking clear past sunrise. "Yeah, yeah it is. One of many things." He set his plate down, and opened his arms for a hug, and motioned Bass over too, and kissed him on the temple. With tears in her eyes she whispered, "sorry I brought it up."   "No, you had a right to know."  "Did I?"  "He tilted her head up, and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "If we're going to make this work, then yeah, you do." Bass and Charlie eventually left the hug so Miles could finish eating. The taste of cranberry sauce still lingered on her lips, she relished the sensation.  
  
  
Bass had gone into the bedroom and twisted the blinds closed, Charlie had followed him. "Whatcha up to?" He chuckled and smiled a triumphant smile, "you'll have to wait and see; but trust me, I think you'll like this game." She smiled at him and went and sat on the bed, playing with one of his knives, practicing some maneuvers. Miles came in smelling of fresh mintiness. Bass gently took the knife from her and put it away. "So, what did you want to show me," Miles asked after looking around the room, "I don't see anything."  Bass walked up, wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, and kissed his nose. "and that's what they'll see, thanks to Charlie." Miles looked puzzled. Bass didn't wait for him to figure it out, "while we were busy, she did a sweep of the room."  "Yeah, about that, Sorry"  Charlie held up her hand to stop Miles, "he already said you have plans to make it up to me."  "We're going to try."  "Miles, shut the door" He did. "Go sit in the chair," Bass instructed. Miles quirked an eyebrow, but listened. Bass sat on the bed and pulled Charlie onto his lap. Miles smiled. This old game. He wondered which version Bass was going to go with. Bass was kissing Charlie's neck, sucking, and nipping, and sliding his lips over her pulse point. His hands were roaming the front of her shirt. She couldn't even be bothered to open her eyes or really pay attention to what was going on. Her shirt was coming off, and once it was removed there were soft kisses on her shoulder. Then hands were going around and unhooking her bra. Bass's lips moved up to her earlobe and was sucking on it, then softly kissing it. "Open your eyes Charlie." She did as she was asked. With a hand gesture Bass indicated something to Miles. It had been a split second decision. It took Miles a second, "Mmm, interesting choice," he thought to himself as he removed his own shirt. Charlie's breath hitched. It's not that she hadn't seen him with out a shirt before, obviously she had, but here he was obeying Bass' whims just as she was. When Miles' eyes returned to her, Bass returned his hands to her stomach and played with the skin there, hands momentarily going to her hips, bringing her closer to him. Her top lurched slightly forward and she let out a small gasp, and ground into him with equal force. Her eyes had closed, but when she opened them, her eyes met Miles'. He smiled appreciatively at her, his fingers buried into the arms of the chair as if he was having to keep himself there. He wasn't white knuckling it yet though. Bass moved his hands to the front of her pants, and unbuttoned them. He lifted her enough so she wasn't pressed into him any more. "If you would please." "Please what," she teased. He growled into her shoulder, "You know darn well what I meant Charlotte." She giggled, but started to slide the pants off her hips.  "Good, because something tells me you're not in the mood for begging right now," he kissed her shoulder. She swallowed at the last of his words. "I mean, I could make you, but I have a feeling you don't want to wait." She shook her head to confirm his assessment. He slid her pants the rest of the way off, he gave Miles a look as if the man were being petulant and indicated for him to do the same. He kissed his way down her side as far as he could bend, then sat back up. Fingers playing around the band of her underwear.  Charlie squirming in his lap, trying to get more contact, more friction. He stood her up, turned her around for a kiss, she tried to straddle him. He stopped her, "Why don't you go get some help taking those off," and he turned her back around. Miles groaned and shut his eyes before welcoming her over. His fingers twitched wanting to run them over her smooth skin. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch yet in this game, it hadn't been in the instructions. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support, as he pulled them down as she shimmied her hips to get them off. Her breasts dangling in his face was just part of the package. He dropped the garment to the floor and Bass called her back. As she was toeing off her socks, he indicated for Miles to remove the rest of his clothes. Miles began when Charlie was seated in Bass's lap again. "Hey, why are you still clothed?"  "Because I am, don't worry, my turn will come." He let his cock twitch to let her know he was well vested in this pursuit. He could feel her pulse on top of him. He began sucking on her neck again, one arm holding her to him, and the other snaking down, rubbing her g-spot, then sliding two fingers into her center. He hadn't had to pull back much at all to slick them up. His own eyes closed and she groaned. He rubbed into her a few times and she tightened around him. "Oh Gods, Charlie." Her back was arching and then pressed into him. He opened his eyes to see the desire burning in Miles'; he was being good though, hands still on the arms of the chair. He pulled his fingers out of Charlie and sucked his fingers off, never breaking eye contact with Miles. Miles tongue darted out to wet his lips, Bass smirked, and gave one last excruciatingly slow suck on his fingers as he pulled them out of his mouth, making a display of the tip of his tongue licking the last bit and making a smacking sound as his lips closed and reparted. "More, please more Bass," Charlie ground into him. He chuckled, "patience darling." Miles was as rigid as a flag pole, Bass mentally noted. Bass looked to him, "At attention soldier." Miles stood, and saluted, Charlie giggled a little at how ridiculous it seemed. "Stand at ease." Miles clasped his hands behind him, standing straight, relaxed, but eyes attentively forward. Bass nuzzled in around her ear. "Go explore," and he gave her a little shove off the bed. Miles smirked to himself, 'ah, so this is his game. Well played Bass, Well played.' Charlie approached shyly, and tried to catch his eyes, but his gaze stayed straight ahead. Her fingers reached out to touch his abdomen, the only sign he was even human was the change in his breathing. They ran up his chest and over his pectoral muscles, then back down around his ribs. She was walking around behind him, her fingers gliding over his hip, then into one of his hands, before tracing over a glute. An involuntary clench was elicited, and she ran her fingers up his back, over a shoulder blade that she kissed. As she came back around, she started placing kisses on his hip. Bass smirked wickedly, "Unh uh, no using your mouth." She looked back at him and gave a small pout. In a cartoon voice, he replied "Dems da rules." She went back to tracing her fingers over his hip, but then trailed them over her left knee while crouching lower, she was now inspecting Miles' cock from mere inches away. He swallowed. "No mouths hun," she looked back at Bass, his voice laced with mischief. "No mouths, and no fondling." She nodded and turned back to Miles, She ran her nose along his length. Well, it wasn't her mouth was it. She had to resist licking the drop of pre-cum that was forming on the end; instead, she nuzzled around it. Miles held his ground, but still couldn't help the moan that escaped.  One of her hands now was holding a hip to steady herself, the other she brought to his balls and lightly ghosted the tips over it. Satisfied with learning that texture, she moved on to studying the scars on his legs. Bass has observed the exchange with eagle eyed focus, "Good Girl Charlie. It's hard to get the rules right on first try." When her fingers were satisfied mapping his body for now, muscles, scars, and tattoos and all, she sauntered back over to Bass; but not before looking over her shoulder to Miles. The woman that had approached him still had some vestige of innocence, the one walking away was a woman who knew what she wanted and was ready to make a purchase. His eyes may have been forward, but he caught the look. If he could let go, he was free to be all in now. ...and Bass was certainly speeding things up. Usually Miles was the one that was better at setting these things up... but he supposed it helped Bass that he knew them both so well.  
  
"Miles, you may go sit down. and you have first level permissions." Bass stopped Charlie from crawling onto his lap, and got undressed himself. Just because he couldn't trust himself right now not to cream everywhere, he got a condom and put it on. He asked Charlie to go get a hand towel. Thankfully, there were some in the linen closet right across the hall. He covered his lap as he placed Charlie there with her back facing him. "Just don't want you trying anything before I'm ready," he explained seeing the confused look on her face. He slid them further on the bed so they could both spread their legs with out falling off. His hand snaked down, and was starting to make her feel good again. When she started bucking upwards, he got the hint and slipped two fingers insider her. Miles was languidly stroking himself this time. "Bass, faster."  "Not yet,"   "But it hurts... I mean I want more." He chuckled and licked her earlobe.  "In time."  "You're mean."   "You won't be saying that soon." His strokes getting just a bit deeper, waiting out her contractions, putting a bit more friction against her clitoris. She started to grind into his fingers, and he withdrew them. She was nearly in tears as she begged him not to stop. He all but ignored her as he slowly licked his fingers. He looked over to Miles, "want a taste?" The only answer he got was the stormy fire burning in Miles eyes, and the lump in his throat being swallowed, Miles' hand stilling in its action. "Well, come here." Miles went to suck on Bass's fingers, but Bass pulled him over for a kiss, Charlie still being held into Bass. Charlie and Miles practically moaned in unison. He broke the kiss with Bass, growled deep in his throat at her, then plunged his tongue into her mouth for a wildly turbulent encounter, a very passionate steamy encounter. His hand having settled on her thigh, gripping it tightly, but not so hard as to leave bruises, probably not. Bass cleared his throat. "Five points from Gryffindor for breaking protocol."  Miles pulled away and glared at Bass and growled, but returned to his chair. "Too bad you weren't a good boy, I was going to tell you a story."  "We don't want stories Bass," Charlie whined, "we want to get physical." Miles chuckled, "Yeah Mr. Bouncer, it's clinical." Bass couldn't help breaking character and had a full out body laugh.  "Ah, five points to Ravenclaw for cleverness." After he caught his breath Bass nuzzled his nose along Charlie's jawline and removed her hand from his penis. "I'm sure you'll like this story."  "Mmm... is that so."  "Mmm hmm... I think so. The results at least may be interesting." That piqued her curiosity.  He looked over to Miles, "Promise to behave for now."  "Yeah, I'm just not promising what kind of behavior."  Bass flipped him off, Miles made a jerking off motion in the air.  'Jeeze, these two never stop. Not even in the bedroom' Charlie thought amusedly to herself.  'God, how could Miles be so naked, following edicts, and still look so confident and regal,' she also mused to herself. It was like he was a king in his own right.  
  
"So, once upon a time two handsome fellows were having a toss in the hay having a lovely time after the summer festival and in a jovial mood since their niece was being courted by a kindly gentleman. That night as the younger uncle was chaperoning as the young maiden walked the young lord back to his shire."  Charlie blushed as she could almost see where this was heading. Her breath was hitched though as Bass had started to play nonchalantly with her breasts and nether region. "Really Bass, can't you just get to the point," Miles bit out with irritation.  "Now you're sounding as impatient as Charlie. Hush, I said I was going to tell a story." He cleared his throat and continued. "But the young uncle and the maiden were secretly in love and on the way back to their lands, in their talking they stopped in the sands and shared a kiss. They thought it was going to be just a kiss, but they couldn't have been more wrong. Something extraordinary happened and they were teleported to a land of mystery and danger. They were lost for a time in the fiery heat of desire."  Bass removed the towel from his lap and let Charlie buck against him and didn't stop her from sliding on, but he did stop her from moving much. She whined and squirmed. "Hush, the story's not done yet. Let Miles hear it."  She nodded her head.   "You see Dear Miles, that young maiden had tasted the evidence of her uncles' love for each other in that kiss," Miles gripped himself a little tighter,  "and it excited her."   Miles gave a low groan at that.  "Her young uncle spun her around, pressed her butt up against his erection and asked if she liked tasting the other uncle on his tongue."  "You didn't!?"  "Oh he did. and when she affirmed it, he shoved his fingers in her mouth ordering her to suck, while his other hand played with her clit, and she ground her butt back into him. He nearly made her cum right then and there." Miles had moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, his hand stroking himself harder and faster. Then Bass quietly added, "but then being the good person he is, the young uncle came to his senses, calmed them both down and walked her home still an unbroken hooded virgin." Charlie snorted, "as if."  "Hey, I'm the one telling the story, and that's how it happened."  "Yeah, but that maiden wasn't a virgin," Charlie protested.  "Shhh."   She was now trying to ride Bass, and he was allowing it some. "Now watch. Miles, Miles," Bass called in a singsong voice and his brother was lost in the throes of fisting his length.   Miles slowly opened his eyes and he was able to temporarily reign himself in.   It was almost creepy how black they were. Charlie's breath hitched and she seen the power there.  Now that he had Miles attention, he started to thrust into Charlie, she moaned and closed her eyes.  "Hey, you don't want to miss this.   Miles, cum for Charlie."  Miles growled something unintelligible and got up out of the chair and stalked over to the bed until he was looming over them. Bass could tell there was no more telling Miles what to do.  That was okay though. He got Miles to this point for Charlie. He loomed over them, dripping penis running along Charlie's thigh, and he pushed his hand behind her head and forced a fervent kiss into her mouth. She nearly screamed into his mouth as she returned it, her vaginal walls clenching hard around Bass. He nearly lost it right then, but it was so tight it was actually painful. "Damn girl, easy, owwe owwe. Miles, a little mercy brother." Miles backed off and went to the chair. Bass pulled out, but only so he could turn her around and set her on the edge of the bed and enter her so they were facing each other. He made sure she still had a good view of Miles... though his member wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He kept her on the proverbial edge long enough until Miles was finishing, Bass began pounding into her, her crying out Miles' name.   It was the hardest Miles had cum in a while, he'd be surprised he wasn't spurting blood or that his dick was still attached.   "Oh Charlie," Bass breathed out as he shuddered into her.   "Bass," she cradled his face and kissed him gently. Their eyes locked. "That was wonderful."  He kissed her cheek just under her eye.  "I'm glad you liked it Princess. Hope it lived up to the dreams."   "It's a good start," She kissed him on the nose. Miles was a limp noodle, his head thrown over the back of the chair. "So you've wanted this for a while?"  "and then some, Miles, and then some."  "Hmmmph."   A bit later his head picked up and he cocked an eye open, looking over at the two on the bed. "I'll have to try my turn at the Truth 'O Meter sometime soon."   Bass chuckled, "I'll warn, you, it's vicious."  Miles laughed, "I'll bet it is, it's not like you to cry mercy."  Charlie questioned, looking suspiciously at Bass, "The truth 'o meter?"  "Yeah, the gauge by which you can tell how much a chick is actually into you," Bass kissed her nose, her lips, her chin. Charlie tried glaring at him, "That's not an indicator of that!" Bass just looked at her like she was nuts. "Of course it is. Not all are the same, but there are certain similarities."  She wanted to be mad at him, but there was some fact to his words.  Having already slipped out of her he tossed the condom to the trash and wiped up with the hand towel and tossed it to Miles.  He got her under the covers and was snuggling already.   Miles yawned and walked over to join them.  "So, most guys don't like snuggling, what's with you two?"  Bass looked at her, "Most guys like snuggling, and won't admit to it. Then there are guys with commitment issues."  Miles finished, "and our commitment issues stem from being too committed."  She scoffed at that, "too true."  Miles stroked his hand through Bass' hair, then he placed a soft kiss on Charlie's lips.   Charlie fell asleep quickly, completely happy, listening to the soft breathing of the two guardians on either side of her.  Bass and Miles stayed awake a little while longer, talking quietly.  Miles affirming he would have knocked Bass out for something like that only a few months ago. Now, he was still in disbelief an how much this angel wanted him. That their family might actually finally be complete, full circle. It was just so perfect. Well, almost. He sighed, Bass knew what was eating him. "Hey, listen, if it doesn't bother Charlie, why let it bother you. If we're all happy, what does it matter?"   Miles gave Bass the 'You're an idiot' glare. "No, Miles, don't give me that shit. If the world went down in flames tomorrow, how would you want it to end? What does your precious soldier book tell you to do?"  "Yeah, on one hand I should strive for happiness, but it is also my job to protect her. Has she even considered the ridicule?"  "We'll bring it up with her, but if she wants this, why don't you let her have it."  Miles nodded and ran his hand through Bass' hair. "Fine, we talk to her later. If she is up for it, I'm in."  "Good," Bass was going to try kissing Miles on the lips, but it would have woke Charlie. He contemplated it for a moment, then blew Miles a kiss. Miles smiled back at him, appreciating it, and also knowing Bass must have felt like half an idiot at the moment, but loving him for it.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
When Charlie woke, she went and showered. The guys surprised her with a spaghetti dinner complete with garlic bread, wine, candles and Jello for dessert. Now being paranoid, in case there were microphones in addition to the cameras upstairs, they kept the conversation casual. Charlie could still feel how special the dinner was.  
Afterwards they all cleaned up, then teamed up in the basement to scour for any "bugs." They found one camera in a teddy bear that didn't even seem to have a live signal. They put it in the bathroom anyhow, leaving on a small stream of water and closing the door.  
  
Miles walked up to her and brushed the back of his fingers gently over her jawline. She was about to try and kiss him, he put a little pressure on her jaw to stop her. "Charlie, we need to talk." She looked deflated, Bass walked up behind her and stroked her arm, "Hey, listen, okay?" The tone he used told Charlie  she was reading too much into things. Bass gave Miles a look that said it was a bad take off, Miles stared back, 'I'm not good at this shit, okay, cut me some slack.' "You know when people find out, we're all gonna catch hell for this right? I mean, Bass and I are used to it. I'm not even gay, but I catch hell for being in love with my best friend. This, this is going to rock to their foundation." She was quiet for a bit, sadly she replied, "yeah, I know. But I can't bring myself to care too much. I just know my heart wants, what it wants, and that's the both of you." He nodded and leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "Hell, I thought it was crazy, but you have a way about you Charlie." She smiled at him, "Sorry I brought you down to my level." "Don't you ever think that," he kissed the top of her head, "I've done a lot worse things than love someone." Then he gave a big sigh. "You're probably going to want to shout this from the rooftops, and I'm right there with you, but what do you say we keep this part of the relationship under wraps for now?" She nodded her head sadly, "yeah, it's probably best." She brightened up though after a quiet pause, Bass rubbing circles into her back. "So you're saying we're actually together," she asked hopefully. "Yeah kid, yeah I am. Can't have you looking like I kicked your puppy after all." She wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" She emphasized each one with a kiss to the cheek. Sometimes they seen glimpses like these of the kid she used to be. It was like the time they took her for ice cream floats when she scraped her knee. Still hanging on to Miles, she turned to Bass, "and thank you." He smiled at her "you steal him away though and I'll unleash your mother after you." She gasped, "You wouldn't." "All's fair in love and war. Besides, I know you won't." "You can bet your last dollar on it." "I know."  
  
  
Miles picked her up and sat her on the edge of the air hockey table. He pressed his lips to hers gently, just committing her taste to memory before slowly letting his tongue flick out teasingly. Oh God, did she part quickly.  Open as fast as a venus fly trap closing on a fly. Her legs opening to accommodate him closer. and it hadn't gone unnoticed at dinner that she had chosen to wear a skirt. He slid his tongue into her mouth slowly, trying to convey that they had time to take it slow. Her hands went to his shoulders as she tried to get more leverage. He replaced them around his waist. and then wound one of his around her lower back, and one around to the back of her neck. Her eyes had been closed, and she was getting so dizzy and breathless. If Bass felt like Home, Miles felt like Shelter from the storm of life. She opened her eyes to stare into Miles, it was hard, but she wanted to see him. He finally noticed and watched her too. The tongue strokes becoming more purposeful, slow, exact, conveying messages. Bass went over to the couch and turned on the TV to play some video games. Charlie backed out of the kiss to look over to him, he looked up, "I'm still here Char, but this time is for you two." She nodded to him, and Miles gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Miles got a wicked grin on his face and was scootching her further onto the table. Charlie put a hand on his arm. "As exciting as it sounded, I don't want to have to explain a broken table to my Mom... nor was I actually looking forward to a cold hard surface pressed to my back and bum." Miles offered her his hand to help her down. Bass interjected "never know, the air could be fun." "Thanks Bass, but the lady said no. So, any preferences?"  "The floor's fine." It was indeed plushly padded and carpeted in this portion of the basement. He sat down, and held out his hand for her to join him, she took it and he slowly guided her down, him laying back and bringing her down to his chest, her laying between his legs. They just lay there for a bit, him stroking her hair as she listened to his heartbeat. She slowly rose and sat back on her heels, so she could start unbuttoning his jeans. They were a stiff fabric, so he helped her. She knew how bad a zipper could chafe, so she moved aside so he could get them all the way off. She decided, while she was up, she might as well take her underwear off.  Miles quirked a brow, "Okay if I remove mine too?" She blushed, "Yeah, of course." When he was done, she knelt down on one side next to his knee. He could see the question in her eyes. He groaned, head going back to the carpet as he swallowed, "Go ahead." It sounded like it pained him to say it.  Her hand tentatively reached out and touched his half flaccid penis, then her fingers wrapped around it and stroked it back to life. She wrapped her lips around the head, tongue flicking over the slit. She moaned her pleasure as Miles moved under her. She popped her lips off him, but kept a slow pace with her hand. "I have to ask though, what's with the tattoo of the state of Kentucky?" Bass laughed from over on the couch. Miles gave a displeased groan and ran his hand over his face, "I was young, it was a dare, I was drunk, I thought it was funny, and I made $5000." "Was it worth it?" Miles picked his head up and smiled wide at her, the mirth reaching his eyes "Oh yeah," he laid his head back down, "I didn't think so right away though." Bass piped up, "he was begging me to cut it off for the first few months. It hurt too bad to do anything with it, including take a wiz." She cringed at that, "yikes." "Yeah, got heckled a lot for all the dates I had with my hand and the bottle of lotion," He paused then fondly added, "Bass helped sooth away the pain when he could." Bass looked away from the game for a second to give Miles a knowing smile, glad he thought of it so warmly too. His tone was teasing, but his words were true, "Anything for you bud." Charlie leaned back down, her lips sliding onto Miles's penis, taking more of him into her mouth than before. He was taken a bit by surprise, as he had been lost in Bass's eyes. He just enjoyed the sensation of her getting to know him in this way, grateful she was taking this slow, not just trying to get him off. When she was satisfied with the treatment she was bestowing upon him, he brought her over for another tranquil hug. He was enjoying the feeling of her nestled up against him. After about ten minutes she sat up, then leaned over to place a kiss on his chin, then looked in his eyes. "Can we?"  "Yeah." He looked around for his pants. Somehow they had landed further away than he realized. He snapped his fingers, "Bass, pants." Bass immediately paused his game, got the condom out of Mile's pocket, and tossed it to him. Miles nodded his thanks after stopping the four pointed throwing star from blinding himself. Charlie's mouth had noticed the size difference, her eyes had landed on the special label on the condom package, but her vagina was confirming what hadn't registered in her brain yet; Miles was freakin's huge! She was perched above him, her legs trembling, as she was rubbing his head back and forth at her entrance waiting for her body to grant entry. "Let's switch positions eh", he asked in a friendly tone. "Yeah, that would be good." "You kids hold tight, I'll be right back," Bass rushed up the stairs. While waiting, Miles was using his fingers to keep Charlie happy. Bass came back with some lube, and handed it to Charlie.  "But I ..." "Yeah, I can tell you're ready," Miles licked his fingers, "but some situations call for a little bit more help." Charlie blushed at not knowing this. She looked at the package and raised an eyebrow "Bubblegum?" Bass called over in his defense "It was on sale and I wanted to try it. Sorry, didn't want to pack more than one tube." Miles gave a little shiver of pleasure at the memory of last week's activities. The flavor was certainly Bass approved, and thus Miles approved. Miles took the package from her and applied a generous amount to himself, then rubbed the excess over her folds, she squirmed against his hand. He then wiped it off on the towel Bass so kindly brought them. Charlie was quickly seeing the benefits of a well rounded multiple partner relationship. She sighed happily, 'If only other people could have this much happiness.' Miles gave her a look that asked 'what?' "Jus happy." He kissed the corner of her mouth. Then rolled her onto her back and spread her legs open with his knee. Bass actually had a better view in their new position, and his video game no longer was the more interesting entertainment, so he paused it. Miles, repositioned himself, slowly guiding it it, giving her time to adjust. Just when she thought that was it, there was more. He wasn't even all the way in when she felt it. It must be that her clit was constantly getting stimulated, but the blinding waves of pleasure washed over her, and her muscles clenched as far as they could, but they were nothing compared to the strength buried in her. He felt the heat rise in her before the moans even left her mouth.  She started thrashing, and he let her ride it out, cradling her head so she wouldn't hurt herself. She was too lost to even call his name. It was so overwhelming tears started falling down her face, and he kissed them away.  "Does it hurt too much," he started to pull out, She stopped him. "No, just so much, too much, so much feeling, emotion." He understood, and kissed her lips. not moving, he let her relax some, before pushing into her again. She looked up again meeting his eyes, and they stayed locked like that while he slowly increased his pace. He kissed her on the lips again gently. When he finally built up to something close to a sex pace, she reached up to elicit a lip locked kiss from him, as his pace increased faster she implored him with her tongue for a faster pace in there too, and he obliged, completely engulfing her in sensation. She tightened around him below, holding on for dear life, moaning into his mouth. He turned his thrusts into small short jerks, that had her calling his name, Bass's slipping in once or twice. As her eyes rolled back, he lost his load, and it had her jerking forward and Ohh'ing. Talk about feeling filled! She figured that's what jelly donuts feel like. He kissed and nibbled her neck as he brought her back with him as he got into a sitting position, still a bit hard, wrapping her legs around him. She was still riding out the last of her waves, and this brought whole new sensations; she bucked into his lap. She could feel a few more bursts filling the condom. "Jeeze, you're like the Energizer Bunny." Miles smirked at her, but let Bass have one of his favorite quips, "Yeah except the rabbit keeps going and going, Miles keeps cumming and cumming." She groaned at that one and shook her head; she had actually walked into that one. This time she let the "boys!" actually get vocalized. He motioned for her to get off of him, Bass came over to help her up. At first she didn't understand, but then as Miles left her, she realized how sore she was, and how wobbly she was. Miles handed Bass the towel to clean her first, then Bass took her over to the couch and laid her down. He rubbed her cheek, "You okay?"  "Yeah," she replied back glowing. "Sore, but happy." Bass went and retrieved her underwear, and she gingerly put them on. When Miles was done getting dressed he immediately came over, picked her up, sat her in his lap, and held her, stroking her hair and back. "Miles, I'll be okay." He was looking her in her eyes, and kissing her gently. "Miles I swear it, I'm fine." She stroked her hand along his face and kissed him softly again. "We'll work it out."  He nodded to her.  "Just don't leave me," she whispered.  "Promise."  "...and let me be the judge of the little game called 'Does it Fit.' "   He gave her a skeptical look, "We'll talk about it later." She knew it was his 'don't argue with me' tone and nodded her agreement.  
  
  
All said and done, the tap in the basement bathroom was shut off and the creepy teddy bear was shoved deep into the pile of stuffed animals.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Bass left Charlie and Miles on the couch to talk for a bit, and came back 25 minutes later with a plate of three large melty gooey cheesy turkey burritos. "Where did you find all the stuff to make these," Charlie asked. "You should snoop through the cupboards here more often." "Are you sure it's still good?" "I checked." Miles hadn't been as picky and was already 1/3 through his. When Charlie finally bit into hers she was delighted to find out it was just as good as from a fast food place.  
  
The three of them talked deep into the night. Real conversation. Bass had to coax Miles into putting his thoughts into words, at first, Miles so used to closing up around everyone other than Bass; but with positive reinforcement, he came around. They talked about where this was going, what it all meant, how it was going to work, why it worked. How much they loved each other. Charlie started to drift off after 2, and decided to head up to her own bed. Miles and Bass stayed up for over another hour talking. They eventually dragged themselves to their bed, as this couch just wasn't comfy enough; older and even more broken down than the one at the beach house.  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday morning found Charlie waking to a brand new day. Her arms stretching wide, smile spreading across her face. She could swear the sun seemed brighter, the light warmer, and was surprised there weren't cartoon birds singing to her. She gave a happy contented sigh. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. Last night almost seemed like a dream. She thought on it a moment trying to recall if yesterday did or did not in fact happen. She decided it had. The ache below more pleasurable than pain this morning. She stretched all her muscles she could in bed, then got out for some more stretches before heading to the bathroom.  
  
She was surprised to find it was just past 8; she felt so rested.  
  
Still in her (quite presentable) PJ's she headed downstairs to scrounge up some breakfast. She heated up some leftovers. She generally didn't care for it, but she even added a spoonful of the cranberry gel to her plate. She smiled to herself as she stuck the spoon in her mouth as she put the bowl back in the fridge.  
  
She sat down at the coffee table in the livingroom and opened her laptop. She worked on a paper that would be due at the end of the week, for a little while. It was a little after 9 when she closed it. She sent some texts to Allison, Jason, and a few of her friends from home, then went and put her plate in the sink. Her phone was ringing and when she picked it up, she seen it was her mom calling.  
  
"Hey Mom," Charlie answered quietly as she padded over to the downstairs den and shut the door.  "No, they're still sleeping and I was just got done with breakfast."  "Yeah, going great."  Charlie scoffed, "you know they're not, They practically were making a porno in the living room the moment you were out the door, I went and talked to Allison while I did some cleaning." ... "I can deal with it because I'm an adult and know that adults do those things Mom." ...  "No, it wasn't like that the whole time, I told you I had a good time. We watched some movies, played some video games, talked a lot. Then I went to have a shower and when I got out, they had surprised me with a fancy spaghetti dinner."  ... "Yes Mom, we're eating the left overs. I'll make sure to put the rest in the freezer before we leave."  "Mmm hmm."  "Oh and Bass made some wonderful turkey burritos! Next time he's here you should get him to make some for you guys." "Mmm Hmm. Uh huh."  ...  "Soooo... how's the mini-crisis?"  "Well, that's good it's averted for now. Any time frame on how long til the next meltdown?"  "Mom, I wasn't copping an attitude, I was trying to be funny."   "Yeah I know.  Love you too. You really need some time to yourself though or the stress can kill you."   "Hey, I'm allowed to worry about you too." ... ... "Mom, I'm not getting into that with you, but did you think all we did was just make googly eyes at each other this whole time. I didn't think you'd want the details."  "Mom, I'm face palming right now. Of course I'll use a condom. You only have given me _'The Talk'_ like 20 times. and just so you know... that little talk you gave me the other night, gave me a lot to think about. That's the reason we were up late last night, the three of us sat down and talked about where this is going and stuff."  "Thanks Mom."  "Yeah, it's serious. I just hope one day I can tell Dad."  She laughed. "No, I don't have a death wish for any of us, I'm just saying."  "All right, thanks Mom."  "Love you too, talk to you later."  "No, no need. and hey no more discovering more deadly alternatives to nuclear bombs or whatever it is you're doing, okay?"  She laughed again, "okay, bye."  
  
She replied to a few texts and went and sat on the couch, looking lost as to what to do next. She wanted to let the guys sleep... buuuut, she also missed them. She set her phone down, and padded gracefully to the other room.  
  
She opened the door as quietly as she could. They were still asleep. Bass on his back, snoring some; Miles on his stomach, breathing softly, arm hanging off the other side. With his mouth open like that, Charlie figured Miles was probably also drooling on the pillow, but she couldn't tell from this angle. She gently crawled over Bass, half waking him up in the process, bringing her knees up to slide them under the covers. Curiosity at what was pulling him out of sleep quickly turned into a smile full of warm affection as his brain realized it was Charlie. As she scootched up next to him, he turned and draped an arm tenderly over her. She nuzzled her head against his chest, and was turning in hopes of a kiss, before she made it that far, he leaned over and kissed her temple.  She'd take it. She smiled back at him. Her hand that had been caressing his thing started to wander.  "Mmm. Mrr slep Charlit," Bass sleepily murmured. She sighed, half exasperated, half content. Her head laying on the pillow, listening to their breathing, the physical and emotional warmth surrounding her, she imagined she could fall back asleep again. Drifting somewhere in-between, not really getting close to a deeper sleep, her hand sought out Miles, and was on his back, rubbing small circles with her fingers, palm mostly staying in one place before moving on. Every now and then she'd actually drift off for a few seconds and her hand would cease moving. As Miles came to, he quickly realized it wasn't Bass touching him. His first reaction was to tense up, wondering who the hell it was. His brain was starting to take in his surroundings though, and memory started filtering in; he relaxed as he realized it was probably Charlie. The quicker way to find out would have just been to turn his head to the right, only having to slightly shift his body, but he quickly became aware of the need to get out of bed soon. He rolled over, about 300 degrees, quirked an eyebrow, concern on his face and in his voice, "everything okay," he quietly asked. "Yeah, morning," she smiled. He smiled back, and reached out to stroke her cheek. Her fingers touched his chest and played there for a bit, stroking through the patch of hair. They looked at each other lovingly for a bit. Her fingers started to drift lower, he caught them in his own hand, brought them up to his lips, and gave her knuckles a kiss. Her started rolling back over, and explained, "Gotta piss." and with that he left the room, and went to take care of things. She snuggled back into Bass, and in his sleep he held her tighter. When Miles climbed back into bed he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand, smiling at how content the both of them looked. She smiled and untangled an arm to return the touch. "Gonna get some more shut eye if you don't mind." She nodded in understanding. She eventually fell asleep too.  
  
It was around 11:30 when Bass started stirring, setting off a chain reaction. He looked at the clock, then murmured into her hair, "why'd you let us sleep so late?" His tone was half amused affection, half annoyance. There was something there that spoke to Charlie on a primal subconscious level that told her that hint of authority could make many men cower and regret crossing him; but it was something that was just filed away as part of knowing him, with out her even knowing it happened. What she registered consciously was the playful part of the tone. "I tried waking you," she gently elbowed him, "but you fell back asleep." "Apparently you didn't try hard enough," he nuzzled her hair out of the way with his nose, and kissed her neck. She was smiling with amusement twinkling in her eyes, "you can't tell me you didn't need more sleep." "Oh, I did, but I wouldn't have minded a wake up call from you either," and with that his hands went to her hips and flipped her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. She leaned down for a sweet sensual kiss from him. "mmngh. Duty calls," and he indicated for her to get off of him. She laughed lightly at how distracted he was that he hadn't noticed until then. Miles' arm looped around her, and pulled her in to cuddle up against him. She let out a happy "mmm." He kissed her neck, but it was the affectionate opposite to the salacious one Bass had given her. "So, ya got plans for us today?"  "Well, I wanted to go cruisin' like the old days, but then I realized it was about the music, hanging out with you guys, and the wind in our hair. I wanted to stay in, more than the wind was calling, so then Allison suggested we have our own dance party. I loved it... though dance parties are fun with more people... sooo I got the idea for video chat dance party." Miles' skeptical but amused face was plastered on, "You're crazy kid," she was about to object, but he beat her to it, "but I love ya for it. Sure, ya want a dance party, you got a dance party. Just don't say I didn't warn you that you could be scarred for life when Bass and I bust some moves to the classics." She laughed, "Yay!" her signature wide grin spread across her face. Bass walked in, "what is eliciting 'stupid happy' and a 'Yay'? I swear to god Miles I'm not wearing the eyeshadow this time." "Miles promised me a pony." Bass looked at her a moment then shook his head  'touche'. "Naw, just a small little dance party." 'Oh dear Lord!' Bass rubbed his hand over his face, then crawled back into bed. He reached out to stroke her hair, "No proof of what a dork your Uncle Bass can be, eh?" "Too late, Miles already knows I invited some friends via video chat. Bass threw his head back on the pillow, "kids these days." "Don't worry, we're not posting it, they just wanna hang and can't be here." Miles was stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers. Bass looked over, with as much seriousness as he could muster, knowing how much it meant to her and touched the other arm, "okay." "So, anything else we should prepare ourselves for," Miles asked, almost laughing from Bass' false protest. Charlie played innocent, but there was a deviousness just behind the facade, "I figured we could rest for a bit after, get some more food, then we'd find something else fun to do by ourselves, just the three of us." Miles ran his fingers down her side and back up from her hip repeatedly in slow languid motions, "sounds good." Bass smirked, "is that all," purposely laying out the challenge like bait. Charlie didn't rise to it, she just shrugged her shoulder and faintly smirked back. "Just being with you two is enough." Miles grew a smug smile, he loved that she could hold her own, even in words with them; just one more thing of the many.  
  
Bass patted her hip "Well, in that case, then the three of us should head to the kitchen, I'm hungry enough to turn cannibal on the neighbors." and with that, he rolled out of bed in one swift motion, and unceremoniously left the room. Charlie and Miles soon followed after, but not with quite as much pep. They had a quick breakfast of leftovers. "Hey, I don't know about you two, but I don't think I can have this again for dinner, no matter what we turn it into," Bass questioned almost nasally. Miles agreed, "Let's go out." "Yeah, in the freezer it goes," Charlie said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Where you thinking of heading?" Miles rubbed his jaw and chin, "we can decide later." Bass leaned past Charlie to give Miles a kiss on the lips. When she was done with her plate, she started getting out the freezer containers and label supplies. Bass and Miles were soon done and helping her scoop food into its new temporary stasis homes. Once dishes were rinsed and put in the dishwasher they headed to the livingroom agreeing to play some video games while food settled. Charlie texted everyone that was interested in the dance thing. It was on for 1:30.  
  
  
Come one O clock, they switched off the game and started setting up the music system. They chose a wide variety of songs going all the way back to the 1960's to the present, and almost no genre was left in the cold; then they set it to a random shuffle. She had to download a few newer ones that her friends had requested, that her parents didn't have in their massive library. After setting it up to stream through to the video conference, all she had to do was wait for people to log on. She went and got changed into a knee length white summer dress, that flared out past the waist. It was a good twirling dress. It was adorned with nice quiet lavender flowers, they were big, but didn't scream for attention. The guys both tried for casual dress. Bass was actually wearing slacks for once. (They weren't really fancy, but had packed decent enough clothes in case they had gone out somewhere nice for dinner.) When Charlie came back down Allison had been waiting for the join request to go through.  "Sorry about that, went upstairs to change. We got distracted with a game earlier." Allison laughed. "You look nice, and what game," she waggled her eyebrows. "A video game you dork."  "hey, just saying... you got the house to yourselves." "uh huh." Bass and Miles came down the stairs then. Bass and Allison waved at each other. "Hey, there!" "Hi!!!"  "Holy shit Ali, they even went and got stinky," Charlie burst out laughing. Allison replied, "gotta have class." Bass retorted, "details yo. We'd even have the laser lights and disco ball if we could." "Damn straight," Miles affirmed. Bass was starting the music, just as the others were logging on. It was just Bridgette and Jason. no one else had time. "Sorry I'm late, I had some chores to finish up," Jason apologized. "No problem, we hadn't started yet, we were just standing around chatting. Glad you could make it," Charlie looked up momentarily from some settings she was messing with and smiled at him.  
  
They were started off with a spry sock hop ('You're Mama Don't Dance' - Loggins), then it went to something modern with a quick tempo, then something slow and sweet. The three of them were sure to keep a certain space between them, playing the platonic card. Allison was amazed that the guys even knew some of the younger dances, and that Charlie knew some of the older Ballroom stuff. Alison and her grooved to a popular party song from the 2000's. Later getting courage from watching her silly antics with her other friend, Jason asked her to dance with him at one that required some of the fancier ballroom moves, she was impressed. He was even able to walk her through it over the feed. He confessed that he had lessons. Everyone had a good laugh when a song with camel references and innuendo was made talking about snack food, came on (the guys both in unison proclaimed "Oh YEAH!") and Miles and Bass did their own modified "Egyptian" dance to it. Bass even biting his bottom lip and bobbing his head to the tune. It was completely goofy. Allison adding in, "Whoo! Shake those hips Miles baby!" Later a tango came on, that Bass invited Charlie to, and as platonic as they tried to keep it, everyone agreed that it was freakin' steamy. Allison and Bridgette blew the rest out of the water though when it came to an Irish jig. Jason did a damn good job trying to follow them. Bridgette suggested he might be good at tap. Then a metal song came on and the younger people thought that Miles and Bass looked like they were having seizures or were possessed by the devil. Bass and Miles were out of breath and sweating profusely when the song was done. Bass looked at Miles happily and proclaimed, hands on his knees and panting "We're not as young as we used to be." Miles panted back, laughing, "What gave you that idea Jackass?" They went and got some more water before joining the youngins in on a popular at weddings line up song. (That was something to see, them trying to pull it off as a group over video chat  >.< ) Nobody had even been surprised over the past couple hours that Miles and Bass even got in a couple slow dances together. After a particularly lively alt song from the 90's Charlie called it. Just about two and a half hours of dancing, everyone was exhausted and ready for a break. It was a lot more fun than anyone had expected it was going to be.  
  
\---  
  
Meanwhile: Rachael received an alert that that one of the short distance sensors had been tripped at the house.  She excused herself from a meeting that turned out to be not that essential. Ben said he could handle the talks, she thanked him. When she got to her desk, at first she didn't know what she was looking at when she started looking at the video feed. She turned on the sound remotely. "They're dancing," she stated softly to herself. She quickly realized that the three she was looking at weren't the only ones. A smile formed on her face as she realized how much fun they were having. She sat there mesmerized for a while. She eventually realized that she was spying and figured now that she knew the item was safe, she should shut off the feed. She couldn't bring herself to do it though; It had been so long since she got to have moments like this with her daughter. Her fingers brushed the computer monitor. She was smiling, but a tear also ran down her face. She kept watching, and it brought her such joy to see her daughter so happy. She watched till the dancing stopped. She turned off her own surveillance.  
  
Ben came in half an hour later to Rachael just sitting behind the desk, staring off into space. Not a smile, not a frown, chair slightly swiveling, fingers slowly moving.  "Everything okay?"  Rachael looked up at him, "Yeah, the hit was a false alarm."   "I thought you'd be back."  "Guess I just needed some time to myself."   Ben nodded and went over to wrap his wife in a hug, bringing her head to his soft belly and stroking her hair.  
  
\---  
  
They said their farewells, and the three shut off the devices and flopped on the couch together. Charlie cuddled up to Bass, her phone in her hand as the texts started pouring in. His arm draped over the back of the couch behind her. Miles relaxing on the other side of her, leaning the other way. "So, any thoughts on dinner," Miles piped up, still slightly winded. Bass replied, "whatever you two want. ...so long as it's not turkey."  "How about burgers?" "Yeah," Charlie replied enthusiastically. They knew good places to get real burgers. Fast food was nice sometimes, but with the way they cooked, she was quickly loosing her taste for more mundane food. They sat there quietly as she read her texts. She sent one to Bass and Miles C: Hey, red blinky light up near TV. Just shut off a few seconds ago. Bass and Miles exchanged a look. Bass sent back 'Thanks for the heads up."  
  
She sent one off to her mom. C: Hey, were you guys spying on us? A couple minutes later she got back   R: No, it's motion activated and we get alerts.   R: Was cute though the bit I seen ;- ) Hope you had fun.   C: Thanks Mom, and yeah, had a blast. A few friends joined in over video feed.  
  
Bridgette: Oh My Grannypants, Jason is cute! Is he the one you're dating?!  C: No, He's the one I met over the summer. B: Why aren't you dating *him*, something wrong with him?  C: He's super amazing, but I'm into someone else... might get my chance 2 B w him soon.  B: Your loss! Can U ask him to contact me? Pllllllz!   Charlie laughed: yeah, no problem.  Bass asked, "what's funny Smirkshire?"  "Bridgette is drooling over Jason. She can't believe I'm not trying to keep him to myself."  
  
Allison: I can't believe that was so fun!   C: I know! I thought it was a dorky idea, but still loved it. So exhausted though. We're going for burgers soon Yay! Glad we nailed it, it turned out to be amazing. Wishing now, that we had recorded it.  A: Cha! Super Awesomesauce from the Brothers Amazeballz. and OMG! I love Steve, but Miles makes a woman want to cheat. and you and Bass with that tango. Mmmm.  C: Allison, you have a way of making anything dirty.  
"and I quote, from Allison about the party "Super Awesomesauce from the, and this is capitalized, (she did air quotes) Brothers Amazeballz" The guys laughed.  
C: you don't think Bass and I were too obvious do you?  A: No, you two pulled off the secret yearning just fine.   C: that is little help.  A: Naw, really it wasn't obvious you two have a thing.  C: Thanks :) Gonna go get food now, TTYL   A: K Bye.  
  
Jason: Miss you, had a wonderful time today. Would love to dance with you for real some time.   C: miss you too, I'm sure we'll get to some day.  There was a long delay before his response.  J: Probably just not the way I'd like. :- (  C: Probably not. Sorry, *hugs*   J: Sorry I'm jealous, you told me from the beginning there was someone else.  C: S'okay. We can't help who we fall in love with.  J: Where was he anyhow? I'd like to at least know who won you over.  It was Charlie's turn for a long pause.  C: He had to work.  J: That's fine. I got more time with you to myself ;- D  C: :- ) True dat. TTYL... M,B, and I going out for food. *HUGS*  J: Have fun. *hugs* *steals a kiss on the cheek*  
  
C to Mom: Hey,can you call me in a few minutes.  
  
When the phone started ringing Charlie said to the guys, "Hey, I gotta take this, I'll be down in a few and then we can take off." Bass nodded to her, and Miles waved his hand at her in a splaying fingers waving downward gesture. She was running up the stairs "Hey Mom, yeah, just a moment." She got in her room and closed the door. "Hey, does that video feed downstairs record to anything?" There was a silence. "Mom, I'm not mad, I just want to know." "Yeah, Charlie, but it deletes at Midnight." "Shit!" Rachael was confused "what's up hon?" "Oh, none of us recorded, for privacy, didn't want it getting spread around the internet, but I really had a good time and wanted something to remember it by." Rachael took a big intake of breath then let it out. "Well, I don't know how good the quality is, and it would only be from one angle, but there might be a way." Rachael gave her the instructions on where the server was and how to download a copy. She said she would have done it for Charlie, but then it would be open to anyone in the upper ranks. Rachael gave Charlie the codes and passwords she'd need, but only after Charlie promised she wouldn't go snooping. "Thanks Mom, it means a lot to me. ... Mom, I'm too hungry to go snooping, I want to get this done and go get food!" "Good luck, gotta go. Talk to you Monday sweetie." "Love you." Charlie went and got a new flash drive, then went to where the secret door was, got past that, got into the safe, then got the password right the second time on the computer, then by some miracle got the code right for the surveillance files. It took her a few minutes to find the right file. Backing out of the surveillance files, she checked to make sure hers played from the stick. It did and she smiled at the three dorks moving on the screen in front of her. She stopped the video, closed the windows, removed the stick, and shut everything down. After making sure everything was locked properly, she made her way back towards her bedroom. Standing at the doorway to her parents' room Bass was leaning against the frame in the hallway, elbow up. "Hey, sorry it took so long, I had to do something for Mom." His eyes were appraising, mouth a straight line. After giving a look of 'what ever' he informed her dress attire was rugged and jeans. It was a Levi's and Wrangler night. "Miles and I are also going to shower first, You're welcome to join us." She laughed, "tempting, but I think it'll be quicker if I don't," she placed her hand on his chest, then looked deeply into his eyes hotly and pointedly said "and I want food sooner rather than later." He bent down to kiss her, lips smooshing into hers, tongue just barely entering her mouth, ghosting over hers before pulling away. He sighed, "someday then. But, if you do change your mind, we're going to be in your parents' shower." (It was the most spacious one in the house. Not overtly large, but ample enough.) "You naughty boys, even I don't get to use that one." "They shouldn't leave their castle undefended if they don't want invaders coming in and making it their own." "Good point... but I still feel weird about it." "Suit yourself." About this time Miles came up with an armful of clean clothes for them both. "Not joining us then," he asked. "No, I'm hearing the cows mooing already." Miles smiled at her, "okay, we'll try to make it quick then." Bass groaned and whined, "but Miles, I was looking forward to defiling the sanctuary shower." Miles kissed Bass on the jaw, "the lady is famished Bass. If you really need to defile it, we can take another shower in the morning." Bass perked right up, "you are so sweet." "Don't tell anyone." They were already drifting through the master bedroom. Charlie went and put the stick in her bedside table drawer for now. She'd hide it better later.  For now she went and got showered and changed.  
  
She picked out some form fitting Lee's, a mauve and cream tie dye spaghetti strap top, a guitar pick necklace on a leather cord, a black leather loop belt; and put on a two layered leather wrist wrap, and on the other arm some beaded bracelets. She decided to put on some make up. Some lipstick somewhere between mauve and burgundy, and some purple and silver eyeshadow, just a hint of eyeliner, navy blue. She finished off the look with some thick black strap heels. (not the pointy type, thicker base.) She went and got the brown leather jacket out of her mom's closet, put it on, then headed into the bathroom and sat down on the bench in front of the shower crossing one leg over the other. She was leaning back observing the scene in front of her. Miles was engrossed in paying acute detail to a spot on the far side of Bass' neck, lavishing it with attention. Both hands on Bass' hips, just a little over an inch between them, erect cocks rubbing on each other pressed into each others' stomachs.  Bass's far hand was wrapped in the back of Miles' hair, the other grabbing halfway between Miles' hip and butt, fingers digging in. Bass, looking out of the corner of his eye, noticing Charlie enter the room. He gasped, and bucked a bit into Miles, Miles' grip not letting him get too far. Bass gently nudged Miles with a head butt to get his attention. Miles slowly left the neck and looked Bass in the eyes, to ask what. Bass gave the faintest tilt of his head and indication with his eyes, to look over. Miles looked over and so did Bass. Miles, 'Mmmm'd' and his body closed the distance between him and Bass. Bass stated what was on his mind, "Damn girl, you be lookin' fine!" Miles added, "and you're sitting there watching the show." Charlie smiled at them both. The look she gave them, thanked them for the compliment, and told them they should proceed showering.  So they did, but not with out first finishing their make out session. They hurried it up though. Tongues, and hands, and hands and tongues, and noises. They had wanted more, but settled on handjobs. Charlie gave longing looks as they toweled off, but kept herself in check, for expediency sake. The guys taking notice the effort she had put in, decided their simple wardrobes needed a bit of sprucing up, and did what they could with what they brought. They quickly did some grooming on their faces. They added a few extra adornments, paid attentions to how sleeves, cuffs, and such were folded. Bass gave his boots a quick shine. Their effort paid off.  She might not have said anything with words, but they could tell from the looks she gave them it didn't go unappreciated.  
  
Miles and Bass took her to a local town treasure. A grill and bar, now known for its food. It had been mainly a bar twenty years ago, but its food quickly became its top seller. The burgers here were thick, well done, but not dried out, and full of flavor. The toppings fresh. The condiments were made in house. The mayo was extra thick and zangy. The ketchup was brilliant. Lettuce was crisp. Mustard was aromatic. BBQ... well... how does one describe the uniqueness of house BBQ. The cheese was pretty much the only thing besides the beef that wasn't made in house. The fries were crisped to a golden brown perfection. Delicious by themselves, dipped in your favorite condiment, or dunked in a bowl of gravy (beef or chicken.) Charlie ordered a classic American (and chocolate milkshake,) Miles added a spicy BBQ sauce and onion rings to his, and Bass ordered a Chili burger.  
  
They left stuffed and satisfied, their wallets not raped, and Charlie carrying two to go boxes. (1/3 her burger and the desert she ordered, but didn't have the room for.) The guys walking on either side of her, their arms wrapped around behind her back, on the way back to the car. They were laughing and talking, Charlie catching her breath, after one of their jokes, the happy feeling that she was basking in, taking her breath away. It was so beautiful, she could live in this moment forever. She let go though and breathed, looking forward to new moments that would leave her breathless and happy. Miles picked her up supporting her back and under her knees and twirled her around, she made a very undignified noise, not expecting it. In a talented move, he took the boxes from her and handed her over to Bass, who lent down and kissed her on the forehead (he wanted to kiss her on the lips, but they were still out in the open, in a very gossipy town.) He set her down gently. Miles now carrying the boxes, and Bass holding her hand. It was short lived though as they had made it to the car. Bass lamented, "Too bad we didn't bring ours up with us." "Why's that," Charlie asked. Bass looked over at Miles and back to her, "Well, if you wanted to go cruisin' before we headed back, it would be a nice drive."  "It still could be, this car doesn't seem that bad," her tone was almost grumpy, feeling like she was missing out on something. Miles chuckled, "It'd be more fun in our car." She got the hint, just shook her head and got in the car. Theirs' was faster, and had a tendency of doing things for a female when the engine was reved. (and who knows what germs were in this thing. Miles and Bass were quite particular with keeping their leather seats in clean pristine condition.) Miles and Bass got in. "So, home or somewhere else?"  "Home, these jeans are too tight after eating that burger." Bass replied to Charlie, "Not arguing there." Miles, went to move a gearshift that wasn't there, then reached to the steering column to move the car out of park.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They decided on the way home to stop to the video store and rent one of the past month's newest releases.*  
  
Charlie went upstairs to change and came down in sweats, a loose fitting low neck gym shirt, and she had washed her face. Seems the guys had a similar idea. It was unanimous they were going downstairs to watch it, so they could be free to be themselves. The guys ended up sitting next to each other, and Charlie had laid across their laps. At first it seemed like a pleasant idea, but being as full as they were, it was too uncomfortable, so she just went and sat on the floor between them. The movie got paused whenever someone couldn't hold out for a kiss any longer. After a much needed pee break they had her come sit between them. Where previously hand-holding and caresses had been king, nuzzling and cuddles now reigned. With the credits rolling Charlie asked, "I just don't get it, How can chainsaw guy just barge in and slay the evil robot aliens like they were nothing, he was just human... then he gets overpowered in the end by a freakin squirrel!!!" Miles simply stated "That's just his style." Bass went into a lecture about the whole back story spanning years before Charlie started watching this series with them.  
  
Charlie had a wicked idea cross her mind, and did her best not to let it show on her face. Innocently enough like she was just looking to pass some time she asked "What's next, you guys want to play a game or something?" Miles shrugged, Bass replied, "sure why not?" "Have something specific in mind," Miles asked. Some of the mischievousness slipped through the cracks, when she replied and drew in her bottom lip, "I was thinking maybe Hide & Seek?" Miles looked at her like she was nuts, his legs were still hurting from earlier and here she wanted to go run around more, "Kid, I'm not that spry any more" Bass ignored him, "Which style? I'm assuming paintball is out; Flag, Freeze, open territory, scavenger hunt," he paused for effect and used a suggestive tone "or maybe Strip." She shrugged, "I dunno, I was thinking we keep it indoors and there'd be a prize at the end." "Mmm, I like the sound of that," And he brought her body close to his and pressed his lips to hers for a lingering kiss. "I never said what the prize would be. It could be a bucket of ice water over the winner's head." Bass chuckled, "but it isn't is it?" "Naw, ya got me." "Sure, I'm game," he stared over at his brother, "even if Miles doesn't want to play." Miles groaned, "Fine, I'm in. But looser isn't accepting a bucket of ice water either." "Fair enough," Charlie leaned back out of Bass's arms to kiss Mile's nose, but he moved and kissed her chin. "So, how many rounds," Bass inquired, starting to think she was actually serious about this. "Just one," she taunted out, smirking playfully, eyes twinkling and exuding confidence. The little Minx was proud of herself. It got the reaction she was after.  Bass looked like he became a statue for a bit, Miles attention was certainly increased, they looked shocked at each other, then back at her. They swallowed, and the look she was giving went straight to their groins. Miles was smiling, one eyebrow raised, "This'll be interesting." Bass smirked back, "So when do we begin?" "I get a five minute head start. I'll be in the house. You can either team up or search separately. If you search separately only one gets the prize, if you search together, you can share. After the five minute lead, you have half an hour to find me or there'll be no prize awarded. Any questions?"  "Locking yourself in your Mom's vault of doom doesn't count," Bass quipped. "That's not a question, but no, nothing that requires codes or keys. Nothing unsafe like hiding in the oven. Jeeze, I'm not four." "Well then I'm good, you Miles?" He nodded. Charlie turned Bass's wrist over so she could check the time. She waited for the second to reach the 58 mark, then shot out of the basement, calling back over her shoulder, "To the victors go the spoils! G'luck guys!"  
  
She made a show for the first two minutes opening and shutting doors and running up and down the upstairs as if she didn't know where she planned on hiding. Near the three minute mark she took off her sweats and put them in her laundry hamper under some other clothes, hiding the evidence of her nakedness. She snuck back downstairs as quietly as she could, avoiding the creaky spots on the stairs. She slinked into the guest bedroom, and under the covers. Thankfully the guys didn't make the bed today and the comforter was plush enough, that she could almost disappear as just another wrinkle and fold. Now all she had to do was control her breathing. She got in just in time as the guys came back up. She heard them check the livingroom, the den, the kitchen. They were almost as quiet as she was being. They came in their room and did a quick sweep, one of them even checked under the bed. Holding her breath was a pain! When they finally exited, she waited a bit longer as they worked their way down the hall, and she slowly exhaled. When they passed by again and were upstairs, she finally took the chance to get full lungfuls of fresh air, even chancing venting the covers some, but doing her best not to mess up the wrinkles, or fling the jeans that were laying across the top. She was assuming about 12 minutes later they were coming back down trying a different tactic. She had heard them start up a couple minutes ago. They were now trying to flush her out. Either freaking her out or to make her giggle. They switched between tones and choice of words. "Chaaaarlie (highish pitched) Chaaarrrrrleeee (a bit low)." Half a minute later, Miles, "You know we'll find you," Bass, "We've been at this a long time and are quite adept."  Miles "The gov may have high tech fancy toys, but all we need is what's in our heads." They had passed by again and went and checked the garage... it was technically inside after all. She took another deep breath while they were out there. Damn, it had to be getting down to the wire. She was starting to wonder if they had given up. Things had gone eerily silent. She couldn't say again, but it wasn't creepy or this silent the first time. She was starting to wonder if they actually had gone outside to look when she heard it. It was a small shuffle of friction not that far away, it was in the room. They were in complete stealth mode. Her heart began to race. Bass, had actually been the one to finally pick out the shape, the slight movement. It took his brain a bit to tell him. Now standing on the door side of the bed, and Miles the other, Bass nodded to Miles, and on the count of three in their heads, they whipped back the covers. Though Charlie could feel they were there, she still let out a squeal when she was exposed. Anything they were planning on doing was cut short by finding out she was naked. Soon all three were laughing. Bass pulled her up for a hug and apologized for startling her. "So, it was just a few seconds past 30 minutes. Can we still have the prize or are we disqualified for scaring you?"  She was still catching her breath, but smiled back up at him, then over to Miles, laying her head on Bass's chest. "I suppose you can still have the prize, you didn't give up after all," She leaned away from him, "but I have to go pee first. Be right back." They didn't stop her, she did a damn fine job hiding. She gave them an actual hunt, getting to dust off their skills. They let her know that too. Bass leaned down and gave her one of the most sensual kisses she ever had, or it felt like that right now, and she moaned into it. When he broke from it he said softly to her, eyes burning with desire, yet still focused on her, "and the chase made finding you naked all that much sweeter." Miles had come around the bed and was stroking her side, "Exactly." "I just thought it was be a nice surprise," her eyes still closed in rapture and soaking up the sensations. "So, what do we win," Bass asked hopefully. She took a moment, swallowed, opened her eyes, "Me of course. ...and more of me telling you two what to do." Bass kissed her shoulder. "We usually enjoy just about anything you ask of us, so we are at your command." Miles admonished him, with some sense of humor in the tone, "Careful Bass, or we could end up cleaning the kitchen in nothing but maid costumes." Bass groaned and looked at the ceiling for a moment, then looked back down to Charlie, "please don't." "No, I was thinking something that would be more pleasurable for me personally." "Tell us what you want." She hesitated, not having done anything like this before, a bit embarrassed. "Tell ya what, you can tell me, and I'll make it happen," Bass offered. She sighed a big sigh, "No, I gotta get used to saying these things out loud... but thank you," she rubbed her hand on Bass' arm. Miles pulled her in for a hug from behind, and affectionately rubbing his chin on top of her head. "Take your time, nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"Well, its up to you if you want your clothes on or not, I don't have a preference either way right now. Bass, kneel in the middle of the bed facing the end, Miles, go stand at the end," she instructed. Bass and Miles looked at each other, shrugged, and stripped down. Miles left his socks on. (Floor was chilly after all; almost December in the North.) "Mmmm, wait... we''ll get to that in a bit. Both of you laying on the bed, Miles closer to the wall." She curled in between them for a bit just soaking in their warmth. She blushed and looked hesitant again, her fingers had started trailing down Bass, stomach, to his thigh, then around in the curls there. "You don't have to be shy, you can if you want." She smiled at Bass, grateful he understood some of the questions she had. She reached over, grabbed Miles hand, then placed it on her own hip. His breathing came out through his nose then. She started trailing her fingers over Bass's cock, never having had the chance to explore it, just for the sake of exploring it. Things had happened so quickly before, and now the night was hers to do with as she pleased. She wrapped her fingers around the velvety softness. Miles fingers now tracing slowly through her own curls, a question there and a bit of teasing, as they slowed each time they got closer to her center. She turned to face Miles, and asked for a kiss. He had to scootch down some to reach her, giving him a much better position. She momentarily let go of Bass, to cover Miles's hand and guide it to position.  He moaned, and then she moaned as he touched her just right. She could feel him grow hard behind her. When her hand returned to Bass, she was now only half paying attention. Finally she remembered this wasn't her main goal, it was just a side distraction, or rather an exercise in getting more comfortable with each other. Now to let her desire be known. "Miles?"  "Hmm..."   "I haven't got to suck Bass yet, what does he like?" Bass let out a bit of a choked noise and Charlie felt his member throb and jerk in her hand. She grinned mentally to herself. Miles' hand stilled for a moment and he was silent a bit before replying. "You should find out for yourself, You'll feel different to him, so it'll be a new experience." He kissed her on the lips, "But if you are looking forward to being instructed, I will tell you." She thought about it a moment, Miles hand resuming its gentle slow ministrations; her hand languidly switching between stroking Bass, and ghosting her fingers lightly over it. "I think I'll go for blind exploration right now."  "Just don't pinch his sack unless he specifically asks for it." Charlie thought Miles' addendum was a bit off the wall, but who knew, "hadn't crossed my mind, but thanks."  "Yeah, thanks," Bass included, half sarcastically. Charlie patted Miles' fingers, and he got the hint. Her hand left Bass's cock and pushed on his chest gently, "On your back."  "Yes ma'am."  She quirked an eyebrow and he apologized.  She went down the bed a bit, straddling one of his legs. As she stroked him she intently studied what she was doing, and what he looked like. Then she leaned over, and put her lips and tongue on it and slid it into her mouth.  His was so much easier to slide in. She was thrilled to finally be tasting him, and as his sweet tangy muskiness rolled over her tongue she moaned. Miles was propped up on one elbow watching the whole scene. "Careful there Charlie, or you're going to have Bass cumming like a teenager. Something tells me he's fantasized about this a bit more that he even wanted to admit to himself." Charlie had been listening to the first part, but was soon lost in the taste and feel of Bass. She was addicted to feeling him throbbing, increasing hardness, and were those moans now coming from him. Her eyes briefly took in that his back was now arched and his fingers now had a death grip on the sheets. "Fuck! Charlie." She moaned again around him so caught up in making him feeling good, and it was making her feel good. Miles tapped her on the shoulder. She finally was brought out of the trance and slowly sat up sliding her lips agonizingly s l o w off of Bass's penis, adding just a little more pressure at his head. "Hmm?" "You're going to have to stop if you have other plans to use that in the next hour. If not, feel free to keep going." She looked down at it like it had betrayed her, then closed her eyes. "Saaa Good. Don't want ta stop, but I do have other plans." 'Believe me, you're more than welcome to do that any time you want!' is what Bass had almost blurted out, thankfully he only had enough brain power for monosyllabic communication at the moment. "Cock ring!"  Miles asked, "did you bring any?" "No." Miles laughed, "good thing I brought my set then."  "leather?" "Yeah, I know the silicone would have been useless." Miles had already leapt off the bed and was rummaging through one of his bags. When he found what he was looking for he rushed it over to Bass, letting him put it on himself. Charlie was at least behaving herself for now, not squirming or anything.  Now she sat, transfixed as Bass applied this new tool of control (well, it was new to Charlie.) "So those really work?" Bass had some ability of speech back, "For some people yes, for others no. It mostly offers a modicum of control." "Ah." Then he grasped what little she actually knew if it, "despite what some people may say, it is NOT, an effective replacement for other forms of birth control. "Ah" she replied with a higher pitch than the first time, and with raised eyebrows. "Can tell you about the science of it later if you want, when there's not a mood to kill." "Sure!" Once it was firmly in place she traced her fingers fondly along his leg, but he was so sensitive right now and it sent a visible shudder though him. Right next to her right ear Miles added, "You can clean him up now if you want, before we continue." She looked down and indeed there was a nice trail of precum running down it, laced with a bit of milkiness. She opened her mouth, and licked it up with the flat of her tongue, the tip swiping the head and rolling over his slit. Her eyes closed in pleasure, but not before seeing him buck, and backing out of the way of getting a penis to the eye or throat. She moaned her pleasure at the taste and went back down just to make sure she had cleaned him off well enough. She found some residue she had missed. She didn't inspect too thoroughly though, as even she realized that this was a bit torturous for him. Miles walked back around the end of the bed and grabbed some condoms out of their bags and placed them on the window sill. Bass laces his fingers though Charlie's and guided her up him, laying her against his chest, and kissed her. They laid there like that for a minute. She sat up and he asked, "So, what now lovely lady?" She blushed, "now we pick up where we left off." She turned around and crawled back over to the end of the bed. Miles guided her up so that they were at a more equal height, and he bent over a bit to look her in the eyes. Her head in his hands, he met her lips for a slow deep kiss. He tried pouring as much tenderness as he could into it. Bass could see the speech that was coming, the hesitation due to the reservations Miles was having quite evident, to the person who had known him so long. Bass came up behind Charlie, kneeling and sitting back on his heels, he placed his hand supportive on her back, and rubbed small circles on it. Miles pulled back out of the kiss, and continued his intent stare at Charlie. "I'd much prefer slow, sensual, intimate. God knows I never had any problem doing this before, but Christ Charlie, it's you." "I know," she said softly. "If you weren't expressly asking, I don't know if I could. I'd want to murder anyone else who even thought about it." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "And I'm happy you feel that way," she paused. "I promise you though, I really want to experience this with you two." Miles swallowed, and bent down for a kiss that involved two passes of their tongues. His cock bounced in anticipation. "All right then." He turned to get a condom, and he tossed it to Bass who had backed up the bed a bit to give Charlie some room. Holding up his hand, sliding it through the curled fingers of the other, and wiggling them when they came out the other side, Bass silently asked Miles for a glove. It took Miles a moment to find them, and then he tossed Bass the neoprene glove and the lube. Bass sat them down next to him. "First things first though. If I'm doing this for you, then you're doing something for me," Miles said. Then he instructed Charlie to lay back on the bed, sitting on the end. He kneeled down, and with slight pressure of his hands on her legs indicated for her to spread them. Bass came back over and laid her head down on his knees. He trailed his fingers through her hair. Miles, hot breath ghosted over her pubes, then kisses were trailing up her leg starting from her knee. Miles licked her little head, and dipped it inside. She 'Mmm'd.' He was giving little teasing licks all around her folds and pulling now and then with his lips. She started flexing in anticipation. His hands holding onto her legs, not holding her down, just holding onto her. His tongue entered her slowly, lapping, stilling one before the tip waggled about, and the lapping resumed. She was softly moaning, her back and shoulders rolling. His tongue came out and was licking the top again. Miles plunged his tongue back into her hard and fast, and he wailed out a groaned moan. Her hands flew to his hair, gripping tightly and flexing. She fought not to smash his face into her core. Bass leaned down, and throatily whispered to her, "2/3rds telling you how much he cares, 1/3 revenge for what you did to me." Miles tongue was back to mildly licking her insides again. He nodded gently, his nose rubbing her nub, and he 'Mmm Hmmm'd' his agreement. One hand tracing gently over the top of her thigh. He plunged his tongue in deeply again a few more times, before pulling back, licking his lips, wiping his chin, and admiring his work as Charlie continued squirming and moaning, asking for more. Miles chuckled, "That's plenty for now." He leaned over her, hardened cock resting against her slick folds, and kissed her. Her displeasure at the taste quickly known. He backed off and was about to go rinse out his mouth when Bass piped up, "I'll take some of that." Miles walked over and him and Bass shared a passionate kiss for about two minutes.  Charlie still cooling off. When Miles came back from freshening his mouth, he stated "and Charlie, if a guy isn't willing to do that for you, then he's not good enough for you." Charlie smiled over at him, "Good thing I don't have to worry about that then." He just shook his head. He couldn't believe his luck. He went to the end of the bed, slapped his hands together, rubbed the back and forth, eyebrows raised, and proclaimed, "So, let's do this!"  
  
Bass moved back to the middle of the bed, Charlie crawled on her hands and knees to the end, butt sticking out in the air, hips swaying as sexily as they could on an unsteady bed. Miles tilted her chin up and leaned down for a quick kiss before he let her head drop back down. Her fingers reached out to caress him. She smirked at the Kentucky outline. One day she'd get used to seeing it. The sounds of Bass putting on the condom drew her attention, and she looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled. He smiled back warmly, then smirked, eyes crinkly at the corners and twirled a finger downward indicating for her to turn back around. He came back behind her, penis firmly in hand, and he lined it up, and after a brief couple swipes along her lower lips, slid right into her.  She moaned and lurched forward, arms almost giving out. Thankfully when he was lining up she had dropped the hand that was on Miles back to the bed, she was afraid otherwise she might have hurt him. He gave her a few seconds to recover before starting his journey backwards. Her hand went back up to Miles, her lips, going to Miles' head, then giving a space to wet her lips, she then pulled him into her mouth. His girth made her jaw ache slightly, but she so loved having him here, smelling him like this. As Bass pushed back in slowly she moaned on Miles cock. Bass was taking his time, so she could get used to having to split her attention; he didn't want his dearest friend sustaining any new injuries after all. And that was indeed precious cargo in Charlie's mouth. Bass would love Miles either way, but he preferred him in tact as he currently was thank you very much. When Charlie achieved a decent enough rhythm up front, and was still trying to buck back into him, he was confident it was safe enough to proceed further. He put on the glove, and lubed up a finger. He pressed the digit to her back hole and wiggled the tip. Charlie lurched forward, hand tightening where it was on Miles length, and moaned and huffed around him. Tongue pressing hard against him. It made Miles buck just a bit into her. Bass coerced his finger further in. Charlie's eyes screwed shut, She had to pull off of Miles to catch her breath. Her walls clenching around Bass. When she recovered she resumed lavishing Miles' member with extraordinary attention, and was trying hard to get more of Bass into her. He adjusted his position on the bed, so he could go a bit deeper. His free hand reached down to play with her pink bud for a moment, then snaked up her side, caressed a breast and pinched a nipple, then rolling it between his thumb and finger. Miles, was now giving the other one the same treatment. It was an awkward position, but it was worth the results. Bass smiled at Miles, she was being carried away by the pleasure. Her movements on Miles were becoming erratic, and she was trying hard to buck harder into Bass. Her breasts were left alone as Bass used that hand to hold her hip and quicken his thrusts. Her tightening spasms becoming more frequent. Bass gave a small nod to Miles. He backed away. Charlie would have whined at loss, but her jaw was grateful for the reprieve. Bass removed his hand from her behind, and tossed the glove to the trash. He stilled her movements on his cock. "No, no, please," Charlie begged, it coming out almost like a sob. So close to the finish to have it taken away. Bass wrapped his arms around her trapping hers as he got them into a sitting position. "Shh." He kissed her neck, and spoke at her ear. "It's going to be okay baby girl. Trust us." She was slightly grinding into his lap, not being able to help herself. She nodded, but was actually quietly starting to sob now. His tongue now twirled over a spot he was sucking on her neck. "Get off of me for a moment, and I promise pleasure will return to you soon enough.  Can you do that for me." She nodded again, and slowly parted from his penis. It was excruciating letting it out. Her empty vagina ached with out it there to stroke her and keep her muscles from reaching out for something that wasn't there. He stretched his legs a moment, then got back on his heels and indicated for her to come join him. Facing him she sank down on him. He frenched her for a while, holding her lower half still for a moment.  She could hear Miles shuffling around. Bass pulled out of the kiss looking her in the eyes, his own heavy with lust, and he started thrusting up into her. Miles scooted up behind her, chest pressing into her and as he kissed her shoulder, she tilted her head to give him more access. He kissed there, hands rubbing along her arms as Bass moved in her. Miles leaned back away from her a bit. A minute later, the next thing she knew, there was the cold wet sensation behind her as Miles' own gloved finger was testing her exit. She forgot how to breathe, but Bass didn't miss a beat. Miles waited for the right moment, like joining into hopscotch. "Oh Miles," Charlie screamed out as Miles entered her, head tossed back, throat exposed to Bass. They quickened their pace in Charlie. Bass could feel her tension building. When her "Ohh!'s" picked up frequency he released his restraints. She was slumped against him, moaning her pleasure into his chest. With a few quicker harder thrusts she was sitting up straight and screaming euphoric so loud, even the heavens probably heard. He came just as she was coming down. Miles pulled out of her. Bass pulled her down, so that they were both laying, His penis flopping out, he took off the condom and tossed it to the floor. Miles tossed him some underwear to wipe off with. Charlie's breath was still ragged as Miles slid in behind her to cuddle up. In between breaths she was able to get out "Best. orgasm. ever."  Miles kissed the top of her head and rubbed her hip. Bass smiled, chuckled, kissed her forehead, "Glad it lived up to your expectations." She half rolled over and looked at Miles, "Sorry I didn' get to" He cut her off, "It''ll be fine. just you rest." She nodded and laid down half on Bass.  
  
After about 20 minutes of snuggles, and lazy touches Bass asked "you good?"  "Yeah," Charlie happily replied.   he kissed her nose, "good, I'm going to go relieve Miles."   He had softened by now, but Bass knew the need was still there.  It only took a couple strokes before Miles was fully hard again.  The guys decided to give Charlie the bed, and went to the floor.  Charlie watched entranced at all the prep that went into this.  She clenched delightfully as the condom went on over Miles' cock.   Her own mind reliving the moment.  Despite watching, despite her own experience, she was still amazed at how he even fit inside Bass.  It was slow going in the beginning.   Some of those grunts, _had_ to be pain.  Bass' face was starting to get drenched in sweat, and his body was starting to glisten. As the grunts turned to more pleasurable sounds and the pace picked up, Charlie smiled. It was actually quite nice watching this. Sure, she was slightly turned on, but she was mostly feeling love and contentment right now.  Bass turned to look at the bed for a moment when his brain slipped out of the fog of his own desire to wondering how she was doing.  He was relieved to see she was doing okay.  Her smile widened when he noticed her watching.   His mouth turned up at the corners momentarily, before his head dropped back down, taken away by what was going on, and giving in to the carnal.  Miles had noticed and took a moment to observe for himself.  His eyes twinkling at seeing her so content.  He couldn't help being a bit wicked though.   He reangled just a bit, so he could put on a bit of a show for Charlie.  Made it possible for her to fully see him entering Bass. He made his stokes slow and purposeful.   Seeing Charlie was enjoying it, he grabbed Bass by the hair and gave a few quick snaps of his hips. Nothing too brutal, but Bass would be feeling it the next day.  The moans Bass made, had Charlie buzzing all over again.   Satisfied, with the show he gave, he went back to loving Bass, returning to making it mostly just about them.  Miles whispered near Bass' ear with mirth, "who knew she'd like watching."  Bass smiled, and whispered back, "did you really think as curious as she is, that she wouldn't."  "True, but I've been trying really hard to deny how kinky she likes it."   Bass kissed Miles knuckles. "mmm hmm."  A moment later Bass added, "you know, she can't take her eyes off us. ever.  We're her whole world."  Miles leaned over and kissed Bass' shoulder tenderly. "you know just what to say. Thanks for that."  
  
When they were finally done and cleaned up, they did a quick tidy of the room, and got in bed with Charlie. She enjoyed the snuggles with them. She enjoyed the happy hum Miles gave as he squeezed her in a hug. She didn't get to hear him make it that often. The most she's heard it was with a freshly opened bottle of fine whiskey.  Every now and then, from a hug with Bass when they were alone.  
  
Miles stretched and yawned. Bass looked at the clock. It was 9:30 "We should probably get a bite to eat and head to bed soon." Their flight didn't leave for almost another 24 hours, but Charlie would have to wake up by 6 at the latest if she didn't want to miss hers; and they were driving her to the airport. "No arguing there, but I'm not even sleepy." Miles looked at them out of the corner of his eye, like they were both crazy, "I think keep the bed warm sounds like a better idea." "Of course you would old man," Bass teased. He always picked on Miles habit of falling asleep early and sleeping late. Yet it was Miles ability to function on 1/2 an hour a day for weeks, that had kept them both alive. So it really was never more than playful teasing; if it ever hurt Miles, he would have stopped. Bass could sleep like stone, even the dead stirred more than him sometimes. "But I think I spied some cereals that shouldn't even be classified as food the other night," Bass added. Miles quirked an eyebrow, "Fine, if you're going to drag me out of bed I'll join you." They usually didn't buy junk food, but would occasionally have cheat days. Charlie climbed over him and he 'oof'd.' Bass was more dignified and climbed off the end of the bed. Bass tossed Charlie one of Miles' T- shirts, "where are your clothes anyhow?" "I hid them upstairs under some other clothes."  "Sneaky, definitely helped throw off the trail, good thinking." "Thanks." After getting dressed himself, those two made to leave the room then noticed Miles was still in bed. When they turned around, he smiled mirthfully at them "What? I said dragged." "Oh brother," it might have sounded annoyed, but Charlie was laughing now and her and Bass were actually pulling Miles out of bed by the arms.  They were all laughing now. It wasn't easy work either. Miles threw on some clothes when they had finally succeeded. Bass and Charlie catching their breath on the floor.  
  
They couldn't believe the selection Charlie's mom had stashed away. It wasn't fresh, but wasn't completely stale either. She kept in in containers that had lids where you could pump the air out.  
  
When she was done with her bowl, she went upstairs to put on some underwear and brush her teeth. She swore some of the cereal her mom bought had more sugar than a bag of candy. It certainly was fun to eat though. She gave her face another quick washing and brushed the tangles out of her hair. Touching the water made her yearn for the beach. She would have loved to go swimming tonight to stretch out her muscles, or she'd even be happy just sitting in the surf. She was looking forward to seeing snow again, but that doesn't mean she didn't also miss the warm breezes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When she came back downstairs the boys were already back in bed. Bass was doing something on his cell phone, and Miles had his reading glasses on, book in hand. Bass near the wall, Miles door side. They looked up momentarily, smiling at her in greeting and she smiled back. She wasn't used to getting to see the little domestic moments like this, and loved it. She was looking forward to seeing many more. She was still smiling as she crawled into bed by Miles feet, then crawled up between them and under the covers. They scootched just a bit to adjust to make room for her. She snuggled into Bass since he had the availability to free up an arm. He held her and rubbed her upper arm affectionately while doing whatever it was he was doing on his phone. He leaned down momentarily to kiss the top of her head. After about 15 minutes he got up to put his phone away. A few minutes later Miles took off his glasses and set them and the book on the nightstand. He reached over and kissed Charlie, then Bass on the lips. "'Night." The others bid him the same and he turned to shut off the light. He didn't complain when Charlie snuggled up to him, laying 1/3 on top. Leg draped partially over him, fingers tracing lightly through his chest hair. Eventually her movements stilled and her breath evened out after she let out a happy sigh. He was just drifting off, then she shifted. and he could feel her moving. Then her lips were on his, and her body weight was mostly on top of him now as she laid on him. Her tongue licking slowly across his lips; slowly, sweetly, tenderly. Her hand on the side of his face, fingers playing with the hair on his nape, thumb tracing gently on his cheek. He opened his mouth, and his tongue met hers, the tip meeting the other in a mere glance.  A dance of testing. Her tongue found his again and caresses it by millimeters more of sweetness; her lips now pressing a little more firmly to his. His arm wrapping around her back to hold her, fingers firm in a hug, then tenderly tracing circles. She slid her tongue further in along his, and circled around it; he circled around hers like an expert dance partner. She exhaled through her nose as her tongue pulled back and dipped back in. Her body started humming a little again, but she did her best to ignore it. This was about telling Miles that she loves him and, cares about what he feels. Still, as they continued to kiss, she couldn't help if her body did some extra pressing into him as she moved. Their bodies slowly moving together; not hurried, not eager, just enjoying the feeling of closeness. Happy, languid, soft movements. As they continued to kiss, heat did start to build up in their bodies, desire leaching into their movement. Charlie knew people said they wished certain things would never end, but never had she imagined a kiss could last for so long... (Despite there being an actual annual contest and world record holders. But that was for a chaste kiss on the lips.) and still be enjoyable. For all she knew, it felt like maybe 15 minutes or thereabouts had already passed. She moaned softly as Miles length pressed into her leg and his hand threaded through her hair to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, adding in just a bit of urgency, and desire; picking up the pace from slow and timeless to gently romantic, but sensual. She let out a puff of air and Miles broke the kiss. He started placing little soft kisses along her jawline, and she hummed. Then down and behind her ear, and down her neck and just past her pulse point. He laid back and stroked his knuckles across her cheek, then leaned forward again to place a purposely laid out kiss on her lips; firm, but careful on arrival. He was slowly grinding up into her, and her hot center kept begging for better action than his leg. He whispered to her, "You wanna?"  "Yeah, but I wanted this to be all for you." He smiled into her lips, "I enjoyed this _very_ much," he kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, "and yes, we could let the tension drain out of us, but... we don't have to stop." He kissed her again gently on the lips. "Okay," she breathed. He reached over and opened the nightstand drawer and felt around a moment. His fingers feeling the texture of the first item he found, put it back, and had better luck with the second package his fingers found. He shut the drawer again. He nudged her to give him some room. He didn't even bother removing his underwear, knowing he'd likely fall asleep soon after. Charlie asked him to put hers up on the nightstand. When he was ready, he brought her back to him. She was straddled over his hips, and leaned over his chest. She gave enough room for his arm to fit between them. Not being as excited as she was last time, he had a bit easier time entering her. It was still slow going in the beginning. When he was fully lubed and friction abated, he held her to him, in a cuddle like they had been in, but her head laying on his chest, his thrusting not much faster than they had been gyrating during the kissing. His free hand entwined in hers. He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles then laid them together on his chest. She started letting out little breathy "oh's" as his thrusts got a little deeper, his hips giving less predictable patterns. As her excitement grew, she couldn't help but sit up. The blanket slid from her shoulders. Her new position driving him deeper inside her, and her pelvis moving in mirrored time to lengthen his movements. His hands went to her waist. It was still slow as her body heated up, she could feel the yearning start to rise though, so she laid back down, laying against him, to try to center herself. He rubbed a hand around her lower back.  Though her mind drifted and her own movement all but stilled, only enough to show she was still a willing participant enjoying herself, his continued on. She mused about his stamina. When she felt she had control of her body again, she reached out to Miles' face, and brushed his lips with his fingers. She had no longer been up far enough to reach his with hers. Knowing what she was asking, he helped her readjust so that she could. As their tongues twirled, her vaginal walls gave a particularly tight squeeze and he moaned into her mouth. His rhythm picked up after that. Her breathing quickened, in time with her beating heart. Her reciprocating thrusts resuming. His hand went to the back of her neck, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "Love you."  "Love you lots," she returned to his declaration and pressed her lips to his. She had to back off though to give fresh oxygen to her lungs. Her vagina was now hanging on to him for dear life and it had decided it liked the feeling. Miles had no choice but to obey it and it seemed like he had decided to see how quickly he could dig a hole to China. She just realized she had no idea if Bass had been asleep or not, but she was pretty sure they were about to wake him up no matter how much he was a solid sleeper. "Oh Miles! Miles! Miles, Moooore!," Her 'oh's' coming in little puffs after that. He chuckled into her neck. She hadn't had to say it out loud, as his body had already planned on doing just that, speeding up even more and going deeper. One hand near her tail bone, to help keep her in place. "Fuck!" she cried out. He was grunting his pleasure. Oh she was a screamer, and it lit his blood on fire as she orgasmed. When his release washed over him, he called out "Oh Charlie." He was sweaty again, thankfully the shirt soaking up most of it as she lay against him. Her vagina still spasming, and milking him. A few more jets oozing out, triggering a few aftershocks in her.  She breathily chuckled, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." He snorted out a soft breath through his nose. "If that makes me weird, I'm okay with it." She kissed his lips, "doesn't matter, you're stuck with me." He rubbed her back in a hug. She sighed a big happy sigh. They lay there for a bit, and as he softened she rolled off of him. There was the snapping sound as the condom was being pulled off. He tossed it to the floor and hoped Rachael and Ben didn't use a blacklight on the room. After tucking himself back in, and wiping his hand off, he handed Charlie her underwear. After she put them on he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "That was wonderful, Thank you." He had to give the 'wonderful' a second take, as the first was drowned out by a yawn. She squeezed him in a tight hug, "welcome."   "Now I think it's time we went to bed proper." She whispered, "Night," and kissed him between his ribs and pec.  
  
She 'eep'd' as a foot glided over her leg from the other side, and Bass's arm wrapped around her. Not far from her face, "There for a while I wondered if you two were ever going to come up for air."  Miles just snorted out a breath.  "Color me impressed."  "Color me impressed that you were able to hold your tongue that long," Miles retorted back.  "It was actually quite amusing,..." Bass teased. His hand trailed over the sheet, around Charlie, and found Miles' face, Bass' fingers stroking his cheek, "and quite sweet."  Miles just 'Mmm'd'  Bass pulled Charlie back to him, her back against his chest, nose trailing along her neck. His foot still stroking her leg, hers soon joining his.  
A few minutes later and Miles was already snoring. "That was really sweat what you did for him, thank you" Bass whispered to her.  "Yeah, I kinda figured he needed that. But I wanted to, too you know."   "Yeah, I know." He hugged her, "God, I can't imagine, this here with out you now," his chin brushing against her shoulder, the hairs rough, but tickling. Not that he could see it, but she smiled anyhow. She turned up so she could kiss him. It landed on the corner of his mouth, and he turned so he could press one to her lips. "Soon, Bass, soon." She yawned, and stretched out, "and now it's time for sleep." He let go of her and scooted back over so she could lay down fully. He wasn't sure if she could reach a pillow, so he pulled one down so she wouldn't have to reach for it.  "Thanks."   "No probs." He kissed her shoulder and rubbed it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She woke up with enough time to take a quick shower. She wasn't fully rested, but her bladder did the wake up call. She felt grubby enough that she decided getting clean was more important than sleep. She'd get jet lag, and dirty on the plane, so she weighed her options in the now. She double checked her bags, then went to the nightstand and pulled out the flash drive. She had an old vintage child's bank of an animal you locked in a cage.  She took out the plug, and taped the stick to the bottom so that if anyone shook it, it would sound empty.  
  
When she came downstairs she found the guys had made breakfast. Damn! She was tired to not have noticed the delicious smells. Bass came back in from hauling the garbage to the road, and washed his hands.  "Morning Princess." She smiled back at him, and replied in a chipper tone "Mornin'." She went over and hugged Miles around the midsection, head nestling on his back as he stirred some scrambled eggs. His free arm snaked back around and got her in a side hug. He kissed her temple, "Hungry?"  "Oh yeah, and not looking forward to airline food. She swiped a piece of bacon off the counter. Bass came up to her and snatched the last bite out of her fingers with his mouth. "Hey! get your own," she lightly slapped his chest. He pulled her body against his, and after swallowing, replied, "but it's so much more fun eating yours," and kissed her wantonly. She reciprocated for a moment, even moaning, taken by surprise and the whirlwind. Then she pressed away from, "Hey, I just got showered, and we don't have time to start something. He smirked, "always time to start something." She wrinkled her nose and glared, "Yeah, well, I like finishing things, and I'm not up for a quickly right now." "Suit yourself."  Miles plopped down a plate of breakfast in front of her, and she let out a little 'yay!' "Bass, quit your pouting.  Get your ass over here and take your plate," Miles chirped out. Bass had meandered into the livingroom, but turned back around at the mention of food. "I was just cooling my jets." The corner of Miles' mouth quirked and he tilted his head, 'yeah, I know that' the look he gave Bass said.  
  
They hand-washed the dishes and flew out the door.  
  
  
As they left Charlie near her gate, they gave the last hugs they'd share for nearly a month. "Going to miss you, stay safe, but still find lots of trouble, okay," Bass said behind Charlie during their hug. "Miss you already, I'll be sure to keep you up to date on my misadventures." "It won't be long, we'll see you at Christmas, okay kid," Miles hugged Charlie tightly. "Yeah, still seems too long though. Love you both." They both replied that they love her, Bass stroking her hair while she still clung to Miles. Eventually they parted ways; only a few minutes to spare before Charlie could board her flight.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~

 


	3. The Coast - Part II - B  &  Part III - epilogue

A few days back from vacation and Charlie was roped into decorating the apartment with garland, fake pine sprigs, colored lights, baubles, and sprinkling white powdery stuff with glitter that was supposed to represent snow.  Lacey had latched on to Charlie's good mood the moment they were reunited. Lacey insisted that if she was in such a good mood, she could help Lacey string some holiday cheer. After they were done, Allison strung her multi faith garland across the doorway, and nodded proudly, "There, now it's complete." Lacey looked a little perturbed, but Charlie gave Allison a side hug and said, "it wouldn't be complete if we didn't all add our own personal touches." She looked back over her shoulder at Lacey, hoping she understood the look she was trying to give, saying, "and that's that." A few more days after near endless teasing from Lacey and Allison, about Charlie's glow (Allison was pretty good about keeping mum on the secrets,) Charlie dug through Lacey's box of holiday decorations, until she found what she was looking for. Going over to the realistic looking and smelling tree that now stood half decorated in the corner near the window in the living room, Charlie added a string of pink and white hearts. The girls laughed and didn't bother her after that.  
  
  
Charlie got an email from Jason inviting her to the Winter Formal at the college he was going to. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but call me for details, I'll explain more." It was set for two weekends before Christmas.  
  
"So yeah, I guess it's a right of passage or something. Like you don't get in with the in crowd here with out going." "It's like frigging high school or something." "Yeah, I thought we left all that behind. I invited Bridgette, but she doesn't want to go if you don't, since we haven't met in person before." Charlie laughed at that at bit, "Glad she's playing it smart." "...and I'd like you there too."  "Jason," Charlie warned. "I know Charlie, I promise to behave myself. I won't make her cry, but I would like a couple dances with you." She thought for a bit. "Yeah, okay, I'll go." "All right!" She could almost hear the fist pump in the air. "but you promise you'll be a gentleman."  "Yes, I promise." "Good... but let me check with my boyfriend first... I think he'll be okay with it, but I'm not hiding this from him." "Yeah, of course," Jason sounded dejected, but he wasn't going to argue about it. "I'll buy your dance ticket and help with airfare, do you have anything to wear?"  "I could see if my mom could send me something from home. Not sure if they'll still fit though."  "I could help pay for a rental if you want." "Thanks Jason, I appreciate it, but I should be fine."  
"So... umm..." "What is it J-Bear?" "Here's the thing... not sure if you talked to Bridgette yet or not, but she was on board with this part if you are." "You make it sound like we're planning on faking a funeral." "You might plan for my real one after what I am going to ask of you." "Spit it out, get it out, tear it off." "Easy for you to say, your life isn't on the line." "True. Hope you have your will made up." "I'll write it while you're on your way here." "So, what is it that's going to make me want to murder you?" "I'm kinda doing this as a favor for a friend. We were hoping that before the dance, Bridgette would pretend to be his girlfriend and you'd be my date. Just before the dance, that's all." "Jason, what on God's green earth makes you think we'd agree to a cockamanie scheme like that?!" "Well, Hendrick's (later Charlie would learn that Hendrick was named for his Uncle Henry and Grandfather Friederic, not Jimmy Hendrix like so many people assumed,) gay and hasn't come out to his parents yet. He's meeting up with his boyfriend at the dance."  "Oh, why didn't you just say that?! If I was there, I'd slap you just for being a dummy." "So, you're okay with it then?" "Yeah, I'll talk to Bridgette just to make sure. Jason?" "Hmm?" "This isn't you setting Bridgette up with Hendrick, or he's playing your wingman, is it?"  "Charlie." "I know, I just wanted to make sure." "Thanks. And Charlie, I really do think Bridgette's nice." "Mmm Hmm." "Seriously. So, my Mom agreed to let you stay in the guest room here if you wanted to fly out after class, and you could stay the night Saturday. Leave from my house Saturday afternoon, pick up Bridgette (she was going to a college not far from theirs,) then head to Hendrick's." "Meeting the parents Jason?" He laughed knowing she was ribbing him, "you know, we were just trying to save you some money." "Hey, it sounds like a plan. I'll call you later or tomorrow to let you know if it's a sure thing."  
  
Bass thought the situation was funny, and was amused at how uncomfortable it made Charlie. Lovingly he warned her though to not get the boy's hopes up. She reminded Bass that she repeatedly reminded Jason she was no longer available. Bass reminded her, that males constantly are mixing up signals, missing the obvious and finding ones that aren't there. Bridgette was super duper excited and couldn't wait. Charlie was almost annoyed with the near hourly text messages. She was happy for Bridgette's enthusiasm though, otherwise Charlie would have forgotten to partake in the duty usually left to women on making fashion choices. Bridgette and Hendrick had decided on a snazzy black and gold theme. By proxy that's the color pallette that Jason and Charlie ended up with, though they went for something more subdued. They chose bold solids and borders, compared to the intricate lacework, scrolls, and such that the other two were describing.  
  
Charlie wished the dance was a week later so she could just fly home right after instead of having to fly back to college, then be on another flight a week later.  
  
As awkward as the day started out, when it came, it was actually pretty fun. Jason's parents were a bit reserved, but cordial enough. And even though she knew it wasn't a date, Jason's Mom still insisted on getting a few pictures of them. She gave Jason a bit of extra cash to get some photos of him and Bridgette later. All in all the five of them had a grand time, and Charlie got to meet a few more of Jason's college buddies. Jason kept his word about being a gentleman and actually seemed to be having a good time with Bridgette. He did get his couple dances in with Charlie though. She was lying if she said she didn't still feel the chemistry there though. The rest of the time, Charlie thought Jason pulled off the 'just friends' vibe quite well. Sometimes pulling out the big brother card when his friends eyed he up too much or made an overly rude comment. Basically that if he wasn't going to, that they'd tap that, or that since her man wasn't here they'd make her feel wanted... and it was the way they said it. Eventually they got the hint that Jason wasn't kidding when he told them to knock it off. While she could take care of herself, she still appreciated it; she even told him so. It even earned Jason a kiss on the cheek. Hendrick had thanked her many times throughout the night for covering for him earlier.  
  
What had just been an invite to Charlie, quickly turned into a small after party. Seven in all. Jason's parents wanting the kids to have a responsible place to hang out. It was a movie and popcorn and some sodas. Nobody, really minded that they had to play by some old fashioned standards, since they all got to hang out longer. There was definitely some hand holding and a few snuck kisses exchanged though. Jason's parents went to bed halfway through the movie, but they were terrifying enough that nobody really strayed from how they were acting before. (at least not until lights were out for the night.) Charlie had an early flight, so she went to bed almost right after the movie.  
  
  
Charlie scared her roommates when she let out a high pitch squeal of glee. She had been checking email, and was now bouncing around ecstatically. "Fucking Hell, Charlie, you nearly gave me a heart attack."  "Language Lacey," Allison admonished falsely. Allison swore worse than either of them combined.  Lacey hardly ever swore at all, Charlie swore creatively. "What's the news," Allison asked.  "They got the house, they got the house, they got the house!" They both went to her and jumped around in an arm locked circle before finally calming down. "They closed on it today. They'll be staying in their apartment in Chicago though for the winter. It needs a bit more work before it'll be ready as a year round residence." "Well, that's good though isn't it? That means they'll be closer to home won't they," Allison asked. "Yeah, not that it matters since I'm still all they way out here. I just wish Mom and Dad would let them stay at the house since they're hardly ever there any more. I mean why have to make two payments a month, right?" Allison and Lacey nodded their agreement. Lacey was already going back to her homework, Allison went back to putting finishing touches on the tree (that was now moved to a different corner.) Lacey looked up "What does your boyfriend think about you moving in with them?" Charlie shrugged "He'll get used to it." "I dunno Charlie guys can be pretty possessive." Allison leaned around the tree and looked over to Lacey, "I'm pretty sure the amazing sex they'll get to have all the time will change things in her favor." "Allison!" Charlie, threw the first non-lethal item she could find at her room mate; it happened to be a scrunchie. "What, you're not planning on having sex with the guy you've been gushing about, once you finish the addition?" Charlie just wrinkled her nose, and stared at Allison, defeated. She did have a point. Lacey amused by the whole exchange. "Thought so," replied Allison triumphantly and smug. 'Yup, still keeping your secret, doesn't mean I can't tease you about it.'  
  
Charlie had used the blueprints for one of her final projects. The assignment was to take an existing building and turn it into your dream-house (with in a certain set of parameters. Like they had to draw out of a hat sq footage, how many bathrooms, how much money they had to work with, etc.) It wasn't going to be what she actually had planned for the place, but it was still fun. She was going to have a little left over virtual money, so she had even included a tiered birdbath fountain in the back, surrounded by a tiled area. (Back? Front? What inlanders call the back. The beach side... out there it's considered the front.)  
  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Charlie had decided to hire a ride for the trip from the airport to home. Her mom was going to pick her up, but she wanted to sleep and knew she'd want to talk to her mom the whole time. Charlie dropped her bags once in the door, Rachael coming to wrap her in a big hug, the sound of old classic Christmas songs greeting her ears. Her dad looked up from the paper he was reading at the beautifully decorated dining room table and smiled at her, "hey sweetie, welcome home." "You're home!" Rachael replied, "yeah, we got the project under control and wanted to surprise you. We're here the whole week." Charlie squeezed her mom tightly around the waist, "That's wonderful!" Go put your things away, then we want to see those pictures." "Alright, be right back." When she came back down she set the laptop and an envelope down on the table and kissed her Dad on the head. He gave her a quick squeeze. "Be right back, going for refreshments." She went to the kitchen and made hot cocoa from an instant mix. She added in some peppermint schnapps. "Whoa, since when do you drink the heavy stuff," Rachael asked Charlie, coming into the kitchen to get Ben a refill on his coffee. She knew Charlie drank alcohol, but was a purest on some things. Charlie shrugged "just felt like the seasonal thing to do." They went back to the table and Charlie let her parents gush over the Winter Formal pics. She hadn't exactly been keen on prom and homecoming and such, so these were her 'all out' pics.   
  
Later Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' came on and Charlie absentmindedly started singing along to it as she was picking through a bowl of rock candy and helping her mom set out some other decorations.  Charlie caught her mom smiling at her. There was a twinkle in her eye, she really was happy for Charlie, but there was a hint of nostalgia she couldn't figure out. Charlie blushed, but smiled back. Charlie's dad had noticed and looked up from the papers he was looking at. "Oh my gosh, my little girl has finally fallen in love! So who is he?" "Darling, let her be, she'll tell us when she's ready." "You know, don't you?"  "Ben, she needs time, to process it. You know the flops she's had." "Yeah Dad, I don't want to get your or my hopes up. I was just waiting to see if it's real before telling you." "Sure hon, I understand." A moment later he couldn't help himself though, "Is it Jason?" "Jeeze dad, No. It's no one in those photos." "Okay, okay, I'll back off. I'm happy for you though. I hope it works out," he raised an eyebrow, "I am going to get to meet him soon though right." Her mom and her exchanged a look. "When we're ready Dad, but yes." They were in the kitchen stirring things for some double layered brownies, and her mom mentioned that the guys would be in the next day. Driving was slow since they got caught in a snowstorm on the way back from the coast. Ben came in and stole some batter and asked if they wanted to play some cards when they were done. They said they'd love to, and he helped clean up.  Ben kept making notes to his phone, on adjustments to a formula. After a couple hours of cards, there was something he had to go check on, and he needed to see if these new calculations would work. Rachael got the last batch of goodies cooling. "Hey sweetie?" "Hmm Mom?" "Would you mind showing me that thing that I help you get back at Thanksgiving?" Charlie blushed, "You sure?"  "Yeah, I miss when you and I used to dance together," and she wrapped Charlie in a swaying hug.  "You do?" "Yeah, you're still my baby, no matter how old you are." "Awwe, Mom! You're making my teeth hurt," she laughed. "But yeah, sure I'll go get it." "How about I make some popcorn and we go watch it in the basement? I think your Dad will be busy for a bit."  "Sounds good." She went and grabbed the stick, then let her Dad know her and her mom would be hanging out in the basement for a bit. "Thanks hon. Sorry, I'll be down when I'm done." "yeah, that's fine. Mom wanted to know if you wanted to go out for tacos later?" "I'd love to. Anything for my two special girls." She smiled at him. He wasn't as fond of Mexican food as her and her mom were, but he indulged them. She went back downstairs and grabbed her laptop off the table; her mom just getting the popcorn into a bowl. "Yeah, Dad's up for tacos later." Rachael smiled at Charlie. They sat hip to hip watching the video. Rachael thought the video was lovely, but sensed Charlie's discomfort. She got up and got a hand held dry erase board and started scoring the performances. It got Charlie laughing. Charlie went and grabbed the other miniature scoreboard. Rachael did tease Charlie about the first song though. "Hey, it was set to random, you're the one who has it in your library." Rachael was smiling, hand wrapped around her daughter's head, and kissed the top of it. "Just teasing." Charlie had to explain what some of the others dances looked like. Rachael said she had some technology, that if she could borrow the file, she might be able to enhance the portion to get the imagery from the laptop screen. They both decided it would be too risky. ...But Charlie had fun trying to reenact some of her friends' dances. When it got to the silly dance that Miles and Bass did, it had Rachael whooping and rolling, tears actually streaming down her face from how hard she was laughing. She had a hard time stopping and catching her breath. "Yeah, when Miles isn't being all broody, this is what they're like most of the time at the beach, there's hardly a dull moment." "Oh my gosh Charlie, I didn't know the fun happy side of them still existed so much." "Yeah, the daggers Dad and him send each other tend to be a mood killer." Rachael grew a bit somber, "sorry about that." "Yeah, well, it's up to them how they deal with it. Not your problem anymore. I can't blame you any longer." "Thank you. But I'm still sorry that it's still a burden you have to endure; more than you know Charlie." They hugged it out and went back to watching the video and having fun.  
  
Ben came down when there was still about half an hour left "came down to see how  you.  ladies.  are doing."  He noticed the guilty look on their faces like he caught them doing something they shouldn't be.  Rachael had been scoring something and they were tittering like teenage girls. Now they were staring at him like they were going to be grounded for a month. "What cha up to? I thought we could go for tacos."  Rachael replied back, "we were having some quality girl time." "I can see that now. I'm just going to head up stairs." He shook his head laughing. "We'll be up soon." He waved his hand to her as he turned around. Charlie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Whew! That was close." Her mom laughed, "ah, my partner in crime. Oh I forgot the excitement from being afraid of getting caught in the act. and I remember sneaking around with you plotting things like putting easter eggs in your Dad's shoes. He knew you know." "Yeah, but I loved that he pretended. Things like that delight a five year old."  
  
When it was done they went upstairs. Rachael set Charlie's laptop on the livingroom table and took care of the popcorn bowl, Charlie went to put the flash drive away. Ben came up behind Rachael, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling her neck, "so, what were you two wonderful ladies up to?" Rachael smiled, "You didn't hear it from me, but we were watching dance videos online and critiquing them. Pretty addictive fun." "I remember when you and Charlie used to dance all the time." "Yeah, me too, and I miss that. But she's growing up, and it's not her Mom she wants to be dancing with." "I know, but she's still our baby girl. It's hard watching her grow up." Rachael kissed Ben on the cheek, "She doesn't have to grow up in our hearts, but we need to let her fly." Ben sighed. In his own way he was letting Rachael know he thought she was right, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."  "No, no it doesn't." She brought one of his hands up to kiss it.  
  
Charlie came down wearing a shirt with a cartoon taco, and text above it boldly proclaiming "T A C O S !" Ben just shook his head and smiled. "Is this the fashion sense your uncles are instilling in you."  "This is the fashion sense I'm now self confident enough to wear. ...and being too bogged down with deadlines in college tends to make clean clothes a rare thing... your sense of presentable gets skewed. If it's clean and it covers, it's cool. The College Clothing Checklist."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Christmas Eve, Rachael was taking out the garbage when the guys showed up, so she stayed to hold the door for them. Charlie and Ben were in the livingroom playing a riveting game of Cat's Cradle. (A scientist and an architect, they were bound to take it a bit too seriously.)** Charlie looked torn between going to greet the guys, or finishing the game. She didn't want to concede though, they had made it quite far, and this new patten her dad had her in was quite intriguing and complex. She had figured one way out of it, but it would take some skill to loop a couple of the stitches around her dad's fingers. She was currently looking for a simpler path, but had yet to find it. A couple moves she had thought about making turned out to be illegal according to the rule book they were playing by. Children's game indeed. Ha! Chess's pieces at least had different shapes and didn't make your arms hurt. You could at least eat during Chess while thinking.  
  
Bass had been in the door first, but had to stop when Miles barged past him, dropped his bags, gave Rachael a quick hug, "Gotta use the loo," he barked out urgently, and ran down the hall. Bass had sat down his bags, so he could get Miles too, out of the doorway. "Good to see you Bass," Rachael said sweetly, pulling him in for a hug, before he could pick up the luggage. Whispering into his ear, barely moving her mouth, "No eloping, I want to still have a dance with my daughter." Bass stiffened, but she was ready, and held him tight. "Smile. Ben still doesn't know." She let him out of the hug smiling innocently.  "Good to see you too Rachael," in his head he added, 'You fucking manipulative bitch.' Sure he should have been relieved that she was being chill about this, but he'd seen how she treated people over the years.  Thanksgiving went too well, albeit it was short lived; but that meant something was bound to go wrong this gathering. Two in a row with no family issues would have been like expecting the real Santa to show up.  
  
The guys went and sat on the couch watching the game going on in front of them. The four said their greetings, Charlie's and Ben's were a bit distracted. Charlie had gotten out of her trap, and came darn close to failing, when a loop she was transferring slipped off, but her pinky saved it. Ben's hands had been near locked together.  Charlie was miffed when it had only taken him two minutes to get out of the pattern. She was now locked in one that looked simple, a similar arrangement to one near the beginning, but the order they were placed on her hands made it trickier than it looked. and the only way out she could find, was a move she had already used. It would be disqualified. "As exciting as watching grass grow," Miles commented in a tone about as happy as a famously sad donkey's. "If it were on a Australian Football field," Bass returned. "But then you'd be wondering why you were watching the grass instead of the game." "My point exactly."  "You two would know how _thrilling_ this is if you understood the rules," Charlie bit at them.  "Get the string in a specific pattern onto the other person's hands without letting it unravel," Miles said stiffly. "Well, yeah... but there's more to it than that." It all sounded harsh, but they were mostly picking on each other. And they knew Charlie could be competitive, but it was weird seeing her so focused on something so seemingly simple. She huffed, "Fine, I give up. What did I miss Dad?" "By the rules we're playing by, nothing. there would have been this move, here, here, and here," he pointed, "but only if we had been playing by the next level down or Hereotos. I was just waiting to see when you'd figure it out." She let her hands relax and set the cord on the table. She gave her Dad a big hug. Thanks for playing, you made a great competitor."  "Yeah, I really found it helped me relax on the job, ya know. Clear my head."  "I didn't know you played Char," Miles mused. "I didn't, Dad just showed me a couple years ago." She went over and gave Miles and Bass hugs. "Glad you made it in safe.  Sorry you had to wait so long for us to finish that up." "Better than watching tail lights for another hour," Bass groaned. "The place looks great by the way." "Mom and Dad did most of it before I arrived, but I helped Mom finish up yesterday." Ben had gone and got a colored sugared cookie.  Bass seen and got up like a lightning bolt, Miles followed soon after. While he was up he got a coffee with Bailey's and made one up for Miles too. Rachael came back from upstairs, "You two kids are going to ruin your dinner." Bass mumbled through a mouthful of another cookie, "He started it," and pointed over to the livingroom at Ben. Charlie came and got a lemonade.  
  
Soon they were all pitching in to help prepare the dinner. Bass and Miles giving suggestions on this and that.  Rachael getting defensive about her kitchen and keeping traditions. When it came down to it though, she did use some of the advice. Dinner went really well. Which had Bass on edge; that seems to be the time when things liked to explode around here. Miles rubbed Bass' knee. Bass looked to him and Miles gave him the look of 'what's wrong?' Bass signaled and mouthed 'tell you later.' Miles gave a brief nod.  
  
After dinner they kept with the family tradition of putting presents under the tree. Ever since both kids knew Saint Nicholas wasn't a magical being that showed up in the middle of the night; they had been putting gifts out after dinner. The fuss of sneaking around after people went to bed just wasn't worth it. Someone even had to get stitches once when two people sneaking around in the dark walked into each other. Too often it woke the other sleepers. The pile wasn't big, but it was enough that the tree didn't look lonely. Years ago a limit of two presents per person you were gifting was set, and a guideline of $20. Only getting something if you knew the person could use it, although from time to time gag gifts filtered in.  
  
Afterwards, Bass gave Miles a hug and peck on the lips and Charlie a hug, and waved to Ben and Rachael. He was going to the midnight mass. Miles always offered to go along, but Bass insisted on going by himself. And Miles let him ever since he knew it was safe to. With it just being the four of them, they decided to play Euchre... until Miles had fallen asleep on the coffee table they were playing at. Rachael, Ben and Charlie went to go take care of the rest of the dinner dishes. Miles woke with drool on his arm. "Guess I should go to bed."  "Mmm Hmmm," Rachael gently poked his shoulder, "you're in the way of us picking up."  She smiled down at him. She sat the glass she had in her hand down, and helped him to his feet. After dishes Charlie, her Mom, and Dad went and sat in front of the fire, staring at it for some while. Charlie was the first to start crying, "I miss him." Her Mom held her closer, and her Dad leaned in. Their tears soon followed.  Chain reaction and all. It was good though to get it out. After it subsided and she wiped her eyes and nose on her sweater sleeve for the umpteenth time, she announced she was going to bed. Rachael fell asleep against Ben in front of the fire. He convinced her to at least go lay on the couch. He waited up for Bass. He may not always get along with the guy, but he understood the pain of loosing family. When Bass came in, Ben greeted him with a comforting hug. A good solid one, not one of those quick 'I'm afraid to be labeled gay' or 'I'm too macho' quick pat on the back types. Bass was certainly grateful for it. Rachael didn't stir. "I think the sandman got to everyone else," Ben quipped quietly, "Miles even fell asleep in the middle of cards." Bass nodded his thanks for the information. "Jeeze, I didn't put that much spirits in his coffee. Night Ben."  
  
  
~ ~ ~

 

Charlie woke up and stretched, her hand touched something. She looked over and there on her nightstand was  what appeared to be a card hanging off the edge. She lifted her head and there was a beautifully wrapped small  box sitting on top of it. She was curious, but she had to pee. She thought about getting dressed when she came  out of the bathroom, but the smells wafting upstairs told her someone was making breakfast. Her green plaid  flannel nightgown was festive enough anyhow. She sat on her bed and pulled the box and card to her, trying to  decide which to open first. Her inner child got to her and she went for the shiny wrapping. It was on top, so it was  first, right? She carefully unwrapped it; she was naturally a tearer, but this seemed special. When she opened  the silver colored box she gasped. There set in a royal blue satin pillow was a platinum band and an aquamarine  gemstone set in the middle. Two little gold scrolls on the side. As she inspected it further she found etched on  the inside was 'Always & Forever' and the same double M that Miles and Bass had tattooed on their forearms. both of those filled in with gold. She tried it on, and it fit perfectly. She held her hand up and admired it  in the light. She was getting a bit misty eyed. She opened the card.   
  
\+ = + = +  
"This stone to represent the ocean blue, rolling tides,   
Steadfast, and as eternal as anything in this universe,   
Like our love for you.  
  
Love,   
Yours for however long you'll have us,  
Bass & Miles"  
  
There was also a note on a slip of paper inside the card:  
"Sorry we can't be there to give this to you in person, hope you understand. We didn't think you'd want to  wait any longer to receive this though. ;- ) "  
\+ = + = +  
  
Charlie had almost squealed her joy at the lines, and barely was able to see through the tears long enough to finish reading the card. She was glad she had been sitting on the bed, otherwise she would have fallen to the floor. She was quietly sobbing now and holding her hand to her chest, so happy and full of emotion. She was only sad for a moment, wishing she could run to show Danny in his room, but knowing he wasn't there. She held out her hand to look at the ring again and smiled. She finally composed herself and went and cleaned up. She  texted the guys "Thank you so much for the gift! I absolutely love it. Bear hugs!" "So happy we  got it right. :- ) <3 " "Is it okay if I wear it now?" "Up to you."  
  
She carefully put the card back in the envelope, folded the wrapping paper, and she put it all in her nightstand  drawer. Afterwards, she put on her slippers and followed her nose downstairs to discover her dad was making his  nearly famous french toast. "Morning Sweetheart." "Morning Dad." "You sound really chipper." "It's Christmas, of course I'm merry." Her mom was making a few other breakfast foods. Bass crossed the hall out of the bathroom, clearly from taking a shower. Miles stretching and  yawning, on his way in to take one, looking like he had just woken up. Charlie rubbernecked around her dad, confusion crossing her face momentarily, "Didn't he crash out before the rest of us?" That had Ben and Rachael laughing. "Yup," was their in unison reply. Charlie poured herself a glass of orange juice  for herself before helping move some more food over to the piles growing on the raised counter. The light from the  vent hood caught on her ring. "I've never seen that before," Her dad stated. "Hmm," Charlie asked. "The ring." Charlie paused, her heart starting to beat faster. "Is it a gift from the guy I'm  not supposed to ask about," Ben tried again with a smile on his face and in his voice. "Yeah, he must  have slipped it in my bag when I wasn't looking or something. I found it when I woke up." She couldn't help the blush that was on her face, and she wasn't just smiling, she was glowing. "It looks nice. Any significance" he asked. "Promises, I suppose. I'll know more next time I ask him about it."  "Here, let me see," her mom said smiling, and holding out her hand eagerly wiggling her fingers.  Charlie held out her hand to her mom. "That's beautiful Charlie," turning her hand this way and that to admire the ring. Rachael was getting misty eyes herself, and smiling. She let go of Charlie's hand and wiped the dampness away with the back of her hand. Bass came out of the bedroom and sat on a barstool. He grabbed a piece of bacon off a plate and asked "What's going on here?" "Oh, this guy I'm seeing snuck me a gift,"  She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers, "These two noticed it practically right away."  "Let's have a look."  She went and placed her hand in his, both grateful for the contact.  His thumb may have stroked her finger a bit more than necessary. "I can see why, he has good taste."  Rachael was stuck between rolling her eyes and choking on her pending laughter. Such a beautifully woven lie by omission, but so cheesy. They were too obvious, but it was almost scary how well they were pulling it off for so long. ...and now quite practically right under Ben's nose. Ben looked over to Rachael, "you alright?"  "Yeah, just almost had a sneeze." Bass smiled so lovingly at Charlie it almost made her heart burst. One gentle squeeze of her hand, then he let it go. They were all about half way through the piles of food by the time Miles joined them. His smile just a little brighter when he caught Charlie's eye. Bass had told him this morning what Rachael had said to Bass at the door yesterday; so when he met her eyes, he raised a questioning eyebrow and nodded to Charlie. Rachael couldn't read Miles like Bass could, but she thought she had an idea what he was asking. She just shrugged a little. Yeah, she was really going to be fine with Charlie & Bass... so long as he didn't break her heart. Charlie got 'good morning' hugs from Miles and Bass and ran upstairs to change.  
  
She came back down wearing Thing 1 footies [footed pajamas.] Sometimes dignity can not be maintained while opening presents in a nightgown. Rachael had got some upbeat Christmas tunes playing. Ben and Bass were moving the coffee table to the side of the room. When Miles got done with breakfast, Rachael started off with her and Ben's gift to the guys. They snagged them some top of the line airplane wax and some shammy cloths for the car. "Man, now I feel bad we didn't get you anything good this year, this is awesome," Miles replied with an excited but pained voice. "It's the thought that counts," Rachael soothed. Bass' hand went to the back of his neck, "Can I hold you to it." Rachael smiled at him, "We'll see." Bass handed Ben his, Miles hers. They had gotten Ben a leather pocket protector, with a Hawaiian stylized sea turtle embossed on it. They had gotten him one with a test tube on it years ago as a prank, and he bitched and moaned about stereotypes, but when it came down to it, he actually used it all the time. It warmed Miles's heart. The tradition kept on and for a few years, they kept up the charade of Ben hating it, and Miles enjoying torturing him. Now though, Ben openly looked forward to what each year would bring. He thanked them and gave Miles a warm quick hug. Rachael, half coughed, "Really guys?!" They had given her a duck like pipe cleaner animal wearing a little felt top hat. "Awe c'mon," Bass whined, "we put a lot of hard work into it." Miles added, "yeah you should have seen our first attempt, a total mess." "You. really made this yourselves," she asked disbelievingly." "Rachael you wound me. Would I lie? We made it at a booth at a craft faire," Bass started at first in mock hurt, but then in explanation. Rachael shook her head, "Thanks guys." Charlie was chuckling and went and got her gifts for the guys. "I figured we can start decorating." They were framed prints. One looked like a water color of an indistinct blond haired woman with her back to the artist, sitting on driftwood log at the beach, looking out at the sunrise and surf. The other one was of Miles' dream car. The emblem bold in the foreground; off on the left faded into the background was the car from an angle from the front top right. To the right side was city street lights reflected at night in a windshield so it looked like they were driving. "Wow Charlie, these are great."  "Amazing."  "Where did you get them?"  "When I contacted the graphic design department about doing the mock up images for my dream house project, I was really impressed with their work and sweet talked them into doing these for me. They happily obliged for some junk food and promise of references. Plus, they really had fun doing the car one." They gave her really big hugs. Charlie handed her parents their gifts. She got her Dad a T-shirt with a printed on lab coat, and in the middle it said "Kiss Me, I'm a Scientist." He laughed and kissed her on top of the head. "Love it." She got her mom a set of flying saucer earrings and a package of the herbed Scottish cookies she loved so much from the cafeteria. They were sort of like mini-scones, meet biscuit. "How'd you know," Rachael asked teasingly. "ohhh I don't know... Only that you practically buy them out every time you visit." Charlie and Rachael were laughing now. Ben noticing that there were no more gifts under the tree, looked at Bass and Miles, and asked "Sooo, what'd you get Charlie?" He figured there was some big reveal about to happen. They had always managed to steal the show, unintentionally one upping Rachael and Ben whenever they were state side, and Charlie oohing over whatever they got her no matter how mundane. One of the years, they had even gone overboard and bought her a GIANT near life sized stuffed pony. It barely fit in the livingroom. When she eventually tired of it and he was old enough, Danny took to it and rode it around everywhere outside for a little over a year. Bass' hand had started to reach up to his neck, then it dropped back and he smiled, "What more could she want, she's getting rent free living at the end of school." Ben scoffed, "Really? You two got her nothing," Ben asked in disbelief. More softly now, Bass looked at Charlie, "Sorry baby girl, we really got wrapped up in the closing, and a lot of expenses went into winterizing it." "It's okay," she went and hugged them. "I understand." Holy shit, Rachael was going to have to give them an award for acting and for bull shit. Their performance was stellar. If she didn't know better, she probably would have been fooled by it, if she hadn't picked up on Bass' tell in the beginning. Ben looked to Rachael, "you know what this means?" "What?" "We win!!!" Everyone was laughing. He handed Charlie her presents from them. One was one of the new movies she had been going on about, on Blue-ray, and other other was a book on the history of biology, and what we can learn about it for lessons on building better architecture. Charlie had heard about it in her studies, but hadn't had time to read it. She was familiar with many of the concepts, but it went deeper. (It was a little outdated, but it was ahead of its time. It's nice to see where we came from, to know where we're going.) She thanked them both and gave them hugs and kisses. And yeah, if her dad didn't explode about the beach comment, that's because he's had time to come to terms with it, and Rachael and him had talked. Last week, Rachael had called and told Charlie she had smoothed things over with her Dad.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
They sat around for a while, talking about the gifts, making jokes and admiring them; and sharing memories of past gift exchanges. They even got out a bean bag toss game and played that for a bit, since the table was already moved out of the way. Ben got a beep on his cell phone, and had to go take care of something at the lab remotely. That broke the spell. Bass decided he was going to go work out in the garage. Ben promised Charlie some Jenga when he was done. Charlie and her mom decided to stay and watch the movie in the living room. Miles, having nothing better to do stayed to watch it with them. (He could have read his book, but yeah, family time.) [I'm imagining the movie is something along the lines of 'Jem,' 'Zootopia,' or 'SING'; not something Rachael or Miles would have picked out themselves to watch, but for Charlie, they'd watch it with her.] Ben came down and watched the last 15 minutes with them. Charlie stopped it when the credits started to roll, she could watch for any end scenes and bonus material later when she watched it again. Her dad patted her knee, "You ready for that Jenga now?" "You bet!" Miles helped move the coffee table back. The dining table was higher, but the coffee table was sturdier. "Hey Miles, can I talk to you for a bit," Rachael got his attention, a seriousness in her voice. "Yeah, sure." Ben looked to his wife, she gave no indication of what it was about. "I'll be right back."  
  
When she came back down she had a manila folder in her hand and had Miles join her in the back spare room down stairs. Charlie was helping her dad set up the tower.  
  
  
"What am I looking at Rachael," Miles asked flipping through the papers. He was a bit perturbed. Most of the papers had her department's official letterhead. The family all had their own individual case numbers. Even Danny. They were all copies with blacked out information. Except Miles' sheet. He didn't have a case number and it wasn't on official letterhead. Most of it pertained to DNA, something that looked like it should have been blacked out about sequences, among other things the profiles stated their relationships to the the other case numbers. "Miles, look there." She pointed on his sheet to where it stated that he was related by such and such percentage to such and such subject number. "So..." he questioned. She flipped to Charlie's sheet and pointed out her subject number, then to the percentage that it said she was related to Ben's subject number (labeled as father.) Ben's percentage number was lower. "Miles, you are Charlie's father." Miles looked to Rachael annoyed, thinking this was some sick joke, "the results could have gotten messed up." "Ashlee is good, he didn't mess anything up. Miles think about it. Think about the timing. Ben wasn't even able to have kids yet. If you don't believe me, go and get one done yourself." Miles didn't even bother keeping his voice down, he was practically yelling, "Damn it Rachael! Why the hell would you keep this from me?! I had a right to know!" "What difference would it have made?" If only out of sheer anger, and his blood turning cold, was he quieter now. "I would have been here, I would have made every effort to get out sooner. You stole my chance at getting to raise my little girl, Rachael." "And you have to understand, I was trying to move on." "Why the fuck couldn't you tell me sooner," more to himself this time , head in his hands, disgusted with himself for what recently went on. He turned on his heel and with a determined stride was heading down the hall. "Miles, Miles!" He grabbed his wallet and keys from the bedroom. Bass was coming in from the garage done with the work out and seen the pissed off look on Miles face just before he had ducked in the room; Bass met him in the doorway leading to the kitchen and livingroom, put a hand on Miles' chest and walked him backwards into the bedroom "Hey, hey...", softly, and like trying to gentle a spooked horse. Charlie and her Dad had no longer been focused on their game, and she had to pee. Half that and half trying to eavesdrop, she got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
Bass had been hoping to get Miles to talk, but holding onto him he was completely rigid, tense and seething. After a few minutes, Miles was sobbing into his shoulder. It was over quickly though and Miles was back to ridged. He pulled out of Bass's hold after another minute of being held, stood up, and curtly said, "Going out." Bass stared after him from the doorway of the bedroom, then looked over at Ben. Ben looked as confused as he was. He heard Rachael coming from down the hall, and he turned to look at her. His face turned red and he bellowed, "What the HELL did YOU DO?! What the FUCK did you say to him Rachael, Miles never cries, and he was crying" he was raising his fist. Ben quietly warning, "Baasss." Charlie had opened the door now and was looking out disapprovingly at him. He lowered his fist, face pinched up. He was breathing hard. Rachael simply stated "I'm sure he'll tell you," that cool pleasant voice, a smug look on her face. Bass turned, went back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Rachael went over to sit by Ben. "What was that about," he asked. "Oh, nothing." "Rachael, I'm not in the mood." "Oh, c'mon." "No, spill it, or leave me alone." Ben would stand up for her against Bass' onslaught, but it didn't mean he had to like her secrets and manipulations. He stood by her, not her actions. With out a word, she left the room and went upstairs. Charlie gave an apologetic look her Dad, "I'm going to go check on him." He nodded.   
  
Charlie entered the guest bedroom and shut the door. "Charlie, I'm not in the mood for company." "Bass, please." "I could fucking kill someone right now, and I don't want to take it out on you." She went over to where he was sitting on the bed, stroked her fingers along his cheek, kissed his lips which he stiffly reciprocated, "Okay, but I'll be there if you need me." He nodded as he held her hips. "I'm worried about Miles," she breathed quietly. "Me too, but he probably just needed some space." He looked up at her, "Any idea what happened?" "Not really, Mom said she needed to talk to Miles, went and got something from upstairs, then next thing we know is that Miles was yelling something at Mom. Whatever it is, I don't think Dad has any clue what it was about." "You don't think it's about this do you," he asked, twirling the ring around her finger. "No, I don't think so. She probably would have blown up on all of us." "Yeah. ...Well if you don't mind, I want to go back to burning a hole in the wall." She got the hint.  
  
She went and sat back down with her Dad. "He going to be okay?" "I think so. We're just worried about Miles. Any clue what that was about." "No, none. You know your mother." She placed a hand on her dad's shoulder, "Sorry." He put his hand over hers and patted it. A few minutes passed them sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Well, want to play the game to keep our minds somewhat occupied?" "Yeah, that'd be nice," she replied.  
  
  
Even before he had left the driveway he had put in his 'Miles Mad Mix' CD, (a compilation of two tapes, thanks to Charlie and Bass pitching in together three years ago. He kept the car as original as possible, so they bought him an external CD changer, MP3 ready, and Bluetooth capable. Charlie had been tired of the Discman skipping every time they went over a bump, or the near misses when Miles driving was distracted playing with the tape deck, and Miles tapes were wearing out. He was really grateful for it.) Miles found an open convenience store and bought himself two packs of smokes. He generally wouldn't smoke in his baby, but frankly the interior was the last thing on his mind right now. He was so pissed at Rachael. Finding an open convenience store wasn't too hard, finding an open bar he had to travel a bit further for though.  
  
Some old country song was playing on the juke box, a few lonely souls scattered out among the darker corners, one person playing solo billiards. The bartender was behind the counter taking care of some of the drinkware. Miles approached and sat down. "You look like Hell hath run you over with a steamroller my friend. Something worse than either being alone today, or the usual family bickering I'm guessing." "I just found out from my sister-in-law we made a child together 23 years ago... and I've been watching her fuck my best friend for the past three months." "The SIL or 'niece'." "niece." "I don't have anything strong enough for that man," The bartender threw the towel he had been wiping a glass with over his shoulder. "I'll settle on a whisky then." The bartender went and got the soul soothing liquid and set it in front of Miles. "Watched deliberately or circumstantial" "We live together." "Hard knocks man, hard knocks," the bar tender pointed at the shot, "first one's on the house." Sure, he heard tales of woe all the time, but sometimes some hit you at the core. Plus, dude, it was Christmas. and it was rather slow in here, so it was not like a bunch of people were going to hear about the generosity. He left the man alone after that to dwell on his thoughts. Sometimes thinking was the best medicine.  
After his third shot Miles asked for a water. He had to head back eventually, and deal with this mess, or at least let Bass and Charlie know he was alive. He hadn't exactly thought to grab his phone when he was storming out of the house. "Well, I should be getting back, before they think I'm dead somewhere. Sorry the tip isn't larger. Just pitched in half helping my friend buy her a nice ring. Don't have much left over this month." "Hey man, don't worry about it." As Miles was heading for the door, the bartender called out to him, trying to cheer him up, "Look on the bright side, at least now you have the chance to walk her down the isle." Miles looked back over his shoulder, smiled and jerked his head in a half laugh. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."  
  
At least most of the main roads were plowed now.  
  
  
After about 25 minutes of stewing, Bass had gone to take a shower. When he came out he went and silently watched Ben and Charlie in their second round of Jenga. They invited him to play, but he declined. He did join them after for some "Go Fish." Just for something, anything to keep him from going insane. After two hours had gone by, Charlie had really started to worry. Bass assured her Miles was probably fine, had probably just needed to go consult the bottom of a glass somewhere. As three hours loomed, he started to pace though and revealed that Miles left his phone in the room. Ben was about to take her out to go look, but then Bass offered to call around and see if he could locate him. Charlie did the search online to narrow the field of which ones were open. Bass figured out which routes Miles was mostly likely to take. Bass got lucky on the fifth try. "Hey, my buddy left here really pissed a while ago and I'm trying to find him." "Can you give me a description, lots of people come out on Christmas." "Dark hair, broody looking even when he smiles, wearing a leather coat." "Yeah, he actually left here a few minutes ago. Had to wait to sober up." "Oh thank god." "Yeah, tough break, his sister-in-law dropped one hell of an atomic bombshell on him." "What's that, he left here in a storm." "Not my place dude, sorry." "Well, thanks for letting me know he's okay." "Yeah, no problem. Hey, and congrats on things with your girl." "What? Oh... yeah, Thanks," Bass ended cheerfully and hung up. "Yeah, Miles is alive." Charlie and Ben let out the collective breath they had been holding. Bass continued, "The bartender wouldn't say more, but said Rachael dropped some big news on him." "Crap," Ben rubbed his hand over his face. "You know what it is," Bass accused with irritation in his voice. "No, but I can speculate. Whatever it is though, it's something of Rachael proportions." Bass huffed out his nose, "Yeah." At least Ben understood. Bass had to give it to the man, at least he was always straightforward. Sure he had some things he had to hide for his job, but when it came down to it he was an open book otherwise. Now all they could do is wait. They decided to go back to playing cards. Rachael came downstairs at one point and they all pretty much gave her the stink eye. Softly and apologetic, "He's not back yet." Bass, "No." She looked scared. Charlie added in, "but we found where he went. He should be home soon." Rachael looked at the snow still falling outside. "Maybe we should go look for him." "If he's not back in a timely manner, then we'll go look," Bass snapped at her in a clipped tone. She could tell she was unwanted down here. Even Ben didn't seem unfazed by Bass' tone, scowling himself. She left them alone; got a bite to eat and went back upstairs. A few hands later, Bass added in, "I think it's best if I speak to Miles alone when he gets here." "Normally I would agree, but let me try," Ben pleaded. Bass looked at him skeptically for a bit, thinking, then nodded. The smell of the food Rachael had heated reminded them that they hadn't eaten since this morning. Moments ago, Charlie stated she thought she was too nervous to eat; but her nose won out. They heated up some leftovers and were back to cards by the time Miles pulled in.  
  
  
Miles got into the car and turned the radio down just a bit, no need to blast it any more. A slowish song played, then a heavy metal tune came on, then Celine Dion's 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now.' Miles swore at himself, "You Fucker," and laughed a tiny bit. He had put it in the middle of the mix a long time ago as a joke. Many fond memories and stories of mischief attached to it. After so long though it became the slap to the face wake up call in the middle of rocking out. It gave him the option to pick himself out of the funk he was in, or continue brooding. So when re-recording this selection, he had to include the song. He decided to play a couple more favorites off the CD, then he switched to Apocalyptica's Metallica on Four Cellos. He hoped it would calm him down enough by the time he got back. He breathed out a huge sigh. _This_ was not how he expected Christmas to go down.  
  
Almost back at the house he put a new CD in the player and put on Aviccii's "Hey Brother." He huffed out a breath as he sat in the car parked in the driveway finishing listening to the song and finishing the cigarette. Ben was coming out to the porch throwing a coat on. Miles said out loud to himself, "So you heard me calling." He took a last drag off the cancer stick and put it out in the ashtray and turned off the car and got out.  
  
Miles had been calm, but another wave of anger washed over him as thoughts and emotions fought for supremacy in his head. He lit another cigarette and took another determined pull. Then he approached Ben at a hurried pace looking like he was intent on decking the other man. (Which was ironic, as despite what other people thought, it had almost always been Ben to throw the first punch when they got into physical altercations.) Ben stared at Miles, cautious, but not scared. Understanding and resolve in his eyes. Miles pulled up short, less than an arm's length from Ben, looking him hard in the eyes, breathing heavier. A million emotions washing over his features.  "I'm glad you made it back safe," Ben said softly. The sincerity not reaching his mouth, it still being a straight ridge, but it did his eyes, and there was enough warmth in the tone. Miles swallowed, gave a small nod, then took another long drag off his cigarette, barely turned away from Ben's face for the exhale, just enough to not be completely rude. He put his non busy hand on his brother's shoulder, "I want you to know I mean the second verse not as some romantic shit, but real love, family love." Ben nodded his head, and Miles dropped his hand. (When they were younger their dad had made them sing songs if they ever got into a fight. The other person would have to pick out a verse that would show the other that they were listening and know what they were going through. Most of the time it worked. Better than the whole counting to 10 thing. If they didn't make up they got grounded. Even if they still got in a fight, at least it helped them get over the issue quicker. It worked so well then, that eventually they started the tradition back up a few years ago trying to reconcile.) Miles began in a singing tone "Hey Brother, Do you still believe in one another? Hey Sister, Do you still believe in love I wonder?" Ben had started tapping his foot and nodding his head when he recognized the tune. He was humming along, thinking through the lyrics on which to choose for a response. "Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." Miles clapped Ben on the shoulder, Ben returned the gesture, and they touched foreheads. Miles straightened up and backed away half a step before taking another drag off the cig. He thought for a bit, and the tension was back. He pointed the cig sharply at Ben and bit out, "Did you fucking know?" "Know what?" "That Charlie's my daughter." The shock on Ben's face was of the type that he didn't know, not the he'd been caught face; so Miles believed his next words. "No, but I had my suspicions. It took Rachael and I a long time to conceive Danny after Charlie was born, even went and found out I was next to infertile for a while. It was three years later, so there was no telling. I guess I never wanted to know the truth if Rachael had an affair, so I never asked." Miles was enjoying the feel of the smoke rolling around his mouth, as he listened to what Ben had to say. "What makes you so sure though that she's telling the truth," Ben asked. "She showed me the case files and the DNA results." "We never ran one on you." Miles raised an eyebrow, "You better talk to your wife." "Hmm... this probably explains why the sequences weren't working right, I'll have to plug the new data into the formula," Ben said distractedly. Miles was getting pissed again. "Sorry, Sorry." A moment later, "my gosh, Miles... I know Rachael just wanted to move on, but God, you have to be hurting right now." "Ya think!" He pointed his cigarette. "Like I told her, I would have tried to be here for as much of Charlie's life as possible. Damn straight I would have wanted to raise her." It was Ben's turn to look hurt. "We would have worked something out," Miles tried to placate him. "Let's go in, it's freezing out here," Ben pleaded. Miles took one last drag before he put the butt in the flower pot (he'd clean them up before he left.) "Yeah, sure. But Ben, you think you could spring for a hotel room for Bass & I tonight." "Yeah, no problem brother," He put his hand on Miles shoulder as they went in.  
  
Charlie and Bass shot up off the couch, and came and nearly broke his ribs in the double tight squeeze. He placed his head on top of Charlie's under his chin, and enjoyed Bass' warmth at his back. Softy he said, "sorry if I worried you." "You did," Charlie said. "Yeah, sorry about that, didn't even realized I left the phone here til I was two shots in." "Yeah we eventually found where you were. He seemed nice, wouldn't tell use anything besides you had been there though." Miles smiled. He looked like he was about to say something, but Ben called over from where he was in the kitchen. He was using the landline apparently. "Sorry Miles, they're all booked solid tonight." "That's okay, thanks for trying."  "Anything." Miles smiled and gave a nod. Standing up from the hug Bass asked what that was? "Didn't want to sleep under the same roof as Rachael tonight." "Ah," Bass got it. "If y'all don't mind, I'm going to turn in." Charlie gave him one last squeeze and let go. Bass admonished, "get some food first Miles." Miles glared at him, Bass glared right back. Miles wasn't backing down, neither was Bass. "Soldier, stop being stupid. Fuel your body for the fight ahead." Miles glared for a moment longer, sighed, then went to the kitchen to fix a plate. Bass tugged on Charlie's shirt sleeve (she had gone and changed at one point, no longer in the mood to wear something so fun during a dismal time. So she put on a T-shirt and flannel pants.) He indicated they go sit in the livingroom. Ben bid everyone a good night. He went to give Charlie a hug and kiss Charlie on top of the head. "Remember, I'm here for you if you want to talk." "You make it sound like the world's ending." He gave her a half smile, "no, but I love you. and It is pretty big news your Mom dropped in his lap. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, not just this." "I know that Dad, you have always been there for me." He smiled and teased, "I dunno, you and your mom have been pretty tight lately with that girl talk." She blushed. "See," he said. "Okay," she replied back. Ben stood up and added as an afterthought, "Hey, give him time. Don't pester him to tell you. Charlie, I'm serious," He had seen the look she was giving him. A thought crossed her mind and tears started running down her face, "he doesn't have cancer or something does he," she looked back to the kitchen where Miles was eating." "Oh God no, hon!" Ben wrapped her up in a big hug, "It's nothing like that. So sorry to scare you. No, this has nothing to do with his health." She was trying to control her crying now, and Bass rubbed her back. "Okay, sorry." "No, hon... I'm sorry your Mom has terrible timing." He had no idea how true that statement was. The snot she had sucked up came out when Ben's statement had elicited a laugh from her. She went and blew her nose. He met her at the bathroom door and bid her good night again. She went and snuggled with Bass on the couch.  
  
Miles came over and held her in a hug, kissed the top of her head, and just went on holding her for a few minutes, saying nothing, gently just swaying a bit now and then. Eventually he pulled away some, held her head in his hands studying her face for a bit, then pulled her to his chest for another hug, this one a LOT shorter. He patted her knee. "Charlie, I gotta talk to Bass for a bit." She had a sharp pain in her chest and it showed in her eyes, tears already welling up. "Hey, hey... we'll talk soon, but I just need help wrapping my head around a few things first, I promise. Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired. Can you wait till then, can you do that for me?" Her face was in his hands again, they moved as she nodded. "Thank you, I know how much you hate secrets. But I really need time to wrap my head around what your Mom told me." She reached out to hug him, and he hugged back. She got up and gave Bass a hug before heading up to her room. Before she left though Miles added in, "by the way, thanks again you two for the CD changer." Bass squeezed him some, and Charlie nodded back a smile.  
  
Bass asked, "wanna go out to the car?" "Should probably go to the garage, so I can punch something." "Good idea." Bass went and grabbed his coat, and met Miles at the door. Miles had been swinging away at the punching bag for almost 15 minutes before he finally spoke. Some of his punches were a bit sloppy, but Bass knew this was not the time to correct him. "Charlie's my daughter." "Miles..." "No Bass, she is." Bass snorted. Miles looked over, and seen Bass knew everything Miles had already thought of and seen all the implications coming along with it. Miles went back to swinging. Another minute and a half later when Bass spoke up "fucking Rachael." (swearing, not stating the obvious.) "Yup." "So why now?" "Who knows." punch. "Suppose it's too much to ask why she didn't tell you then." punch. "Trying to erase a mistake in her life." punch. "Ouch." "She didn't say it like that, just moving on." punch, punch. Miles stopped the bag from swinging. "Fuck, so what are we going to do?" "Tell Charlie the truth." "Yeah." They went and sat down on the steps; Miles unwrapping his hands. It was cold out here in the garage, but not too bad. Another long silence stretched on. Pissed off Miles leaning on Bass, Bass soothing calming circles into Miles scalp. Then regretful Miles started sobbing, and Bass held onto Miles tight, letting him bury himself in Bass's chest, inhaling the scent of home. "Hey, it'll be okay. What's done is done. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, you didn't know." He sucked in his snot, and when he was emotionally able, he spoke, "for fuck's sake Bass, We thought I was her Uncle, I never should have given in anyhow." "It's harder to say 'no' to that girl than anyone else I know. Someone could have offered me a million dollars to say no to buying her an ice cream once, and I would have turned them down flat." Miles half snorted. Half finding it funny, half irritated that Bass wasn't taking this more seriously. "Not the same thing." Bass sighed and stroked Miles hair. He knew he wasn't going to get any further on this tonight. A little bit later, Miles almost asleep in his arms, "Miles?" "Hmm..." "Just don't make Charlie feel like she's done something wrong. All she did was fall in love. Please don't push her out of our lives." Miles sat up, at first he was offended, Charlie had indeed done something wrong... but he seen what Bass was getting at. Miles had a habit of yelling at people in all the wrong ways, and pushing the wrong people out of his life when things went south. It wasn't Charlie's fault her mom kept this from them. "No Bass, I won't keep you two apart, and I have no intention of walking away. Not about to miss out on seeing the rest of what life has to offer my daughter." Bass hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Thanks, she doesn't deserve being chastised on top of loosing one of her lovers. That's just too much hurt to bear." Miles nodded. Bass had no intention of letting either happen... but tonight was definitely not the night. And besides... the latter was really up to the other two, but he had a feeling he knew how Charlie would feel about it. He'd stand by her whatever her decision was. ...and if it happened to be the status quo, then he'd help her play the long game; because yeah, he was pretty sure it would be a long game indeed. "C'mon. Let's go to bed." Bass would have carried Miles if he could have... well, he _could_ have, but no sense in risking injury in a non-critical situation. Once in bed, Miles latched onto him, and pretty much didn't let go most the night, even in sleep. Which wasn't fun when the night terrors kicked in. He did wake the house's occupants, but they eventually figured out those were sounds from long ago. Charlie had gotten out of bed to go check on him, and was hanging out at her door frame. Her mom had gotten up hearing her moving about. Rachael shook her head, "They're dangerous nightmares, let Bass handle him. It'll be okay." Charlie was too tired to argue with her mom, and didn't want to talk to her, so she just went back to bed.  
  
The morning found her groggy, but it was a new day. She went downstairs and knocked softy on the bedroom door and let herself in when she didn't hear anything. Bass and Miles had clearly only been up a few minutes. "Hey." Bass whispered over, "Morning Charlie." "Hey, kid," Miles said, half affectionately, half with a sanguineness to his voice. He reached out one arm to give her a hug, and she reached down to return it. Sensing his dismal mood, she walked around the bed to go give Bass one. He however pulled her up onto the bed to give her a quick snuggle. She wasn't turning it down. Miles turned over to look at her, "You maybe wanna go sledding today?" He never knew her to turn down sledding, except the year Danny died, and the one after. "I'd like some answers." Bass was the one to admonish her, "Charlie." "I was just being honest." He loosened his hold on her and patted her butt. "Why don't you go have some breakfast?" It was Bass' way of politely asking her to leave. She noticed that Miles seemed to be withdrawing in on himself. She got off bed, "Sorry." She walked around the bed and touched Miles hand before she left. He gave hers a light squeeze and a weak smile.  
  
Charlie was up on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal when Rachael came down. Rachael was about to say something to Charlie about it, but thought better of it.. She shut her mouth, and went about making breakfast for herself. Rachael pretty much made herself scarce the rest of the day thankfully.  
  
She was almost done with her second bowl when Bass came out. He pulled her head to him, and kissed the top of her head. She sat the bowl down and he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They shared a deep kiss. They both needed it to soothe their souls. He made sure she was firmly perched on the counter again before letting go of her. "Sorry, you're having to wait." "Thanks, not your fault Bass." "Hey, you know he loves you, right?" "Yeah," her reply soft and sad, tinged with only a bit of uncertainty. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips, "I'm sure he'll tell you soon, just give him time to wake up first. and he's still processing it. Still figuring out what to say. I told him to just tell you." Bass shrugged, "You know him though." Bass poured two cups of coffee and made some toast. When it was ready, he buttered it. He took the four slices on a plate, and the two cups of coffee back to the room.  
  
Charlie went back to her room. Thankfully she was able to get a hold of Allison. She really needed someone to talk to. Waiting alone was fraying her nerves. After letting her vent, Allison was able to get Charlie to talk about the gifts. Deciding she needed a secret of her own, one that was good news, she decided to not tell Ali about the ring 'til she got back. ...just that they did get her something. Ali said that wasn't fair, and Charlie was being a brat. Charlie was feeling a bit better by the time she headed back downstairs. She was going to go play some first person shooter game or something with a lot of mayhem, but just as she reached the top of the basement stairs the bedroom door opened. Seeing it was her, Bass summoned her over.  
  
He closed the door after she entered, and held her close. Miles was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head down, staring at the manila folder in his hands. Bass spoke for both of them when when he started speaking, "We wish we could do this at the beach, so the sand could catch you when you fall, and the waves could wash your heart clean. Sorry we have to do this here in this tiny cage." "Bass, you're scaring me, it sounds really profound." "It's just really big, and a lot to take in. I don't know what it is, but honestly I think I'm the only one just taking it with a grain of salt... but I can see why everyone else is making a big deal out of it." He nudged her away, and indicated for her to turn around. Miles held out the folder for her to take, and Bass went and opened the blinds to let in some more light. Charlie sat on the bed next to Miles to read the contents. She flipped back and forth for a bit, eyes scrunching a bit as her face got closer to the copies of the official profiles. She tried holding one of them to the light. "Don't bother, they're copies of already blacked out documents; we already tried." She laughed at Bass, "of course you did. Wasn't sure if you'd play the good soldier or these secrets were too juicy." "They're about our family, I think we have a right to know." She continued to study the papers, and it started to dawn on her what she was seeing." "Oh my god, are we sure?! I mean, she could have made these up." "She said I could order my own test if I didn't believe her," Miles offered. He wasn't expecting it when she launched herself at him and gave him a giant bear hug, arms wrapped around his neck. He was choking and sputtering. She eased up, "Sorry." She was still holding on though, and laid her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't right for Mom to keep this from you." She just kept there for a while holding on for dear life. After the initial shock wore off, Miles wrapped his free arm around her back. "You think maybe this is why Dad was mad at you all of the time?" "Most of it probably. We're brothers, we still had other stupid stuff to argue about." She finally let go and stood back up and grabbed the small chair that sat next to the nightstand. She sat on it backwards, her chin resting on the back. Bass came and sat down next to Miles. She let out a sigh. "So now what?" "Charlie," Miles eyes closed, this part of the conversation was going to suck. Her hand reached out to touch his, "it's okay, we need to talk about this." He rubbed her fingers, then let go. "I just can't do that anymore." "But..." "No Charlie." Bass caught her eye and shook his head no in a barely perceptible manner. She got the message, now was not the time. "I still love you, but no." Bass could see her heart breaking into a thousand pieces and had to say something. "You're still more than welcome to come stay with us." She sniffled, and nodded her head, "Thanks." Bass reached out his arms in the gesture for a hug, "C'mere." She got up out of the tiny chair and he pulled her into his lap. He pressed his lips to hers, and tried to comfort her the best he could. Soothing small circles into the middle of her back. As his eyes opened, he seen the pained look in Miles, as Miles looked away. There was longing and shame. He placed one hand on Miles knee, and Miles covered it with his own. "Miles," She asked after a few moments sounding so sad. "Hmm?" "Are you... Are you still okay with me and Bass?" It was his turn to hug her, and he kissed her head half way through the reply. "Oh god yes. Sorry if it seemed otherwise." He squeezed her. "I'm just having a hard time processing it all. and this, he brought her hand with the ring up, and motioned to it. We still mean every word of it... My side of it just means something a little different now, that's all." She squeezed him so tight, and he felt like he had just become her hero from a terrible thing. Well if he ever said the right thing, he was glad it was now. Annnnd Charlie was crying again. "Hey, hey what's wrong Charlie?" "I'm (sniffle) just (breath) so (near hiccup) happy (sniffle) (wiping her nose on the blanket behind her) that you're not kicking me out or making me go away." He pulled her off his shoulder and looked her in her face, "Never. I can't imagine life with out you ever again. You're not going anywhere... unless you decide to go." "Never. Always and forever." And she snuggled her head into his chest again. They sat there like that for a while; Bass rubbing Miles shoulder, and rubbing her back. Miles looked to Bass with a look that said 'That was easy.' Bass gave a look that said 'Told you. (you idiot.)' Bass was just glad Charlie had the brains not to be so stubborn right now, here. Was neither the time, nor the place. She eventually looked up at him, he could see the questions, and the unhappiness there, but the contentment that things hadn't been worse. He winked at her. She smiled slightly and looked down for a bit. When she looked back at him it was a whole new message, her brighter smile simply said 'I love you.' and he said the same with his eyes. "So, how about that toboggan run," Miles asked. Charlie laughed, "sure." and she got up off his legs. He stretched out groaning. They had partially fallen asleep. "But aren't you supposed to take me to Disney or something for news this big?" She stuck out her tongue at him. "Universal is better" Bass rebutted. "If you wanted to go all you had to do was ask, but I thought you hated it," Miles quipped back. "I do," replied Charlie, "but who knows, it might be more fun with you two. "Maybe we could go see Wild Kingdom." "See, already more fun." Bass had a full out pout going now while listening to those two. Miles laughed, "But I think we have to take Bass to Harry Potter land first." "Yes!" Bass pumped a fist victoriously in the air. Charlie laughing, "All right!" half conceding, half enthusiastic. "Jeeze, even with out DNA results, I already have two kids." "You wouldn't have us any other way," Charlie looped her arm around a now standing Miles. "You're right, I might grow old and turn into a tree otherwise."  
  
Bass offered to make breakfast. Charlie went to go get on some suitable clothes. She crossed the hall to her parents room. Her mom was reading at the vanity. "Have you seen Dad?" "He's in there working on something, her mom pointed around the corner." Generally, Charlie would have left him alone. She walked in anyhow. "Hey Dad?" He held up a finger. She waited... and waited... a little over two minutes later his typing stopped, he looked over some lines really quick, then turned his attention to her. "just wanted to let you know that Bass, Miles, and I are going out sledding." "okay hon, be careful." "Always. Bass is making breakfast right now, got some layers, not going to the one with the lake." "Okay, good." "and Dad." She kissed his head and hugged him. "Miles showed me the papers." He looked up at her and smiled. So she knew. How did she grow up to be so well adjusted he wondered. "Take care of him will you?" "Yeah, planning on it. Bass and I are doing our best. He's taking it really hard." "You?" She shrugged. "Doesn't change anything really. We're all the same people. Can't change the past. And who'd want to, why mess with it. Things turned out fine. What if he had been out of the military and got shot by an armed robber or hit by a drunk driver. No, I don't want to change the past, and you've been a great dad." She hugged him again. "You are so wise and smart Charlie, an old soul." She laughed, "and just a few minutes ago Miles was complaining that he got stuck with two kids. Bass and I talked him into taking us to Disney and Universal." Ben laughed, "Still wise, doesn't mean you can't be young at heart." He kissed her forehead. "Now, I need to get back to this. Have fun." "Thanks, see you later. Don't forget to eat something." Rachael noticed that Charlie was wearing layers, and on her way out of the room asked where she was going. "Out." was Charlie's only reply.  
  
Charlie normally would have invited some friends along, but today was not the day. This was just for them. If they happened to spend more time having snowball fights than actual sledding, no one seemed to be complaining. Afterwards the guys took Charlie out for pie. She ordered a cider, Miles ordered a coffee, and Bass got a mocha with whipped cream. The pie selection was cherry, apple, or chocolate silk (There was pumpkin too, but the waitress hinted that it may be stale.) Miles and Charlie ordered cherry, Bass apple. Miles was smiling at her laughing. The rest of the day had gone like it would have a year and a half ago. It was like the past few months hadn't happened at all. And here she was happy and having fun. She took some of the whipped creme off Bass's second cup of muddy joe, and reached across to dab it on Miles nose. He gave her a look that said he'd get his payback later. Bass whispered something in her ear, and she laughed, but blushed. Miles was able to see that she told Bass "You're welcome." (He thanked her for making Miles happy enough that he thought he might have a chance at getting laid tonight.) "Care to share with the class" Miles teased. "You'll have to wait and see." Bass replied. Miles quirked an eyebrow "I don't trust you two." "Mmm... fine, nevermind." "Okay, okay, I'll wait." ..."Will I like the surprise, or will it require more revenge?" Charlie and Bass looked at each other as if they had to think about it. Bass rubbed his chin and 'hmmm'd' in mock thought, "There is a great possibility that you'll like it." Miles released tension he didn't realize he had been holding. He had been having fun, but another part of his brain had been sending out warning signals at the words. Bass noticed Miles letting go of the stress, but didn't point it out.  
  
On one hand it would be nice to get out of the soggy clothes, but Charlie didn't really want to go home yet. Bass suggested going to the movies. Charlie offered to pay. So that's what they decided to do. But Bass insisted they go get on dry clothes first. He texted Ben their plans. After playing the part of a chimney the day before, Miles still had to light up a few today, but Charlie didn't harp on him about it. Charlie had meant to sit in between her guys at the movie, but Bass insisted he sit next to Miles, "Unh uh, Move it," and he motioned the the seat next to him, so that Bass was in the middle. She only objected for half a second. Once he set the drink down in the cup holder and passed the popcorn to Miles, and got himself situated, he leaned over to give her an intimate kiss, and rubbed her hand. He gave her an apologetic look, she smiled back at him in understanding, then he leaned back over and took some popcorn out of the bucket in Miles lap. As he was shoving a handful in his mouth he noticed the smirk Miles was giving him. Ah yes, fond memories. 'Thee bucket.' Bass shook his head in amusement. And Miles called them kids. "Hey, Charlie, do you want some popcorn before we eat it all?" "No thanks," she waved her hand, "theirs made me nauseous the past few times." After the lights went down, Bass and Miles held hands most of the time. Occasionally Bass would touch her knee or brush his fingers over hers, and she'd return the affection. When the movie wrapped, Bass and Charlie slowly meandered their way toward the exit engrossed in conversation, Miles behind picking up their collective litter. The other movie goers had made their mad dash away. As they rounded the wall, Bass looked to his right, then left and noticed no one else around. He took Charlie by the hand and led her a few more steps, before pushing her up against the wall, taking her hands and holding her by the wrists, pinning them stretched out above her head, he shoved his tongue in her mouth, one of his legs lifting slightly to pin her more, and feel her closer. She moaned and let out a puff of air, surprised and delighted by his forwardness. Miles walked by and lightly punched Bass on the shoulder. Bass hardly paused. A moment later though Miles cleared his throat. Bass let Charlie's limbs down, and held her hand and got into a side by side position. She was still breathless and a bit out of it when the door swung open, and a custodian came in carrying a broom and dustpan. Bass smiled down at Charlie, and she smiled back and continued walking.  
  
Back in the car on the way home Charlie asked, "Hey, do you guys have a mix made up for when you want to tell the world fuck off... you know, like when you two decided to be together?" They looked at each other across the front seat, the Bass looked back at her. "Yeah, we have one, though we started assembling it long before that," and he laughed, flashing her that wonderful eye twinkling charming smile of his. "Can we listen to it?" "Sure, give me a sec." He started to rummage around through the hold over boxes for what didn't fit into the binder. 'The World Can Go to Hell - Mix' in Miles writing was scratched out and it was now labeled 'Piss Off', in Bass'. As the songs played, the volume was turned up, and they had fun singing along and belting out some of the classics. To onlookers, it might as well have been a car of rowdy teenagers. The tone was a bit more somber though when 'Nothing Else Matters' came on. Bass and Miles held hands and not a thing was said about their eyes getting a bit moist. Charlie had a feeling this song was very special to them, and thought if those two were to get married, that this should be their song. Her eyes got a bit damp too as she smiled at them. She had her own reason for wanting to listen to the mix, but by the time it was done, she had an idea on how she could continue to put it to good use. The radio was now on FM. She was quiet a bit as the guys talked, she was still thinking. "Hey, guys?" "Hmm," came the universal reply. "I was thinking, and some of those songs may just help me out, I was thinking of maybe telling Dad about me and Bass soon." Miles jerked his head to the rear-view for a moment, and Bass did a near full turn around in his seat, "Are you NUTS?!" "No, really... I mean I'm not going to do it this week, I think we've had enough big news for now..." "Yeah, ya think," Bass said as he turned around in his seat. "I was thinking maybe meeting up with him for lunch in a few weeks." "Well, at least we won't be right there for him to murder us," Bass muttered. Miles smiled out the corner of his mouth, and replied, "Just give us a heads up, so we can get a head start on going on the run." She chuckled, "okay. I'll be sure to. Your funerals are the last thing I'd want from this. So does this mean I get the beach house all to myself." Bass grinned wickedly to himself. "Oh no, I'm sure Jason would be happy to keep you company if you asked nicely." She groaned, flopped back against the back of the car, then a moment later slapped Bass upside his head. "Owe!" "Oh, it's not like I caused any more brain injury than you currently have if you thought that was a good idea." "Sorry." "Mmm Hmm."  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
They headed straight for the kitchen once they got inside and had huge plates of leftovers. Afterwards they bid each other goodnight; Miles giving Charlie a warm tight embrace and ruffled her hair as they parted. Bass's tongue returned to what it had been doing at the theater before they had been interrupted. If it offended Miles' that his hand was now exposing skin by sliding under her shirt behind her, he didn't show any consideration for his brother's feelings. Miles just turned and went to their bedroom. Charlie was almost breathless when they parted. "You're going to get us caught," not that her voice held much concern. He hugged her and looked in her eyes, "Just helping you along," and he kissed her nose. She smiled at him, then left his arms to head upstairs.  
  
Her dad greeted her at their doorways. "Hey sweetheart." "Hey Dad," she gave him a big hug that he returned. "You have fun today?" "Lots," she laughed, "though we had more snowball wars than we actually did sledding." He chuckled. A brief pause then "If you want I can talk to your Mom and see about heading back to D.C. early." Charlie's face fell, and she looked conflicted, thinking on it for a moment. "Dad, I..." "Sweetheart, it's okay." He rubbed the top of her head. "I'd like to spend more time with you, but let me talk to the guys in the morning and see what they want to do." Ben nodded "Sleep tight." "You too."  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs the guys were having a similar conversation. Miles had brought up to Bass about heading back early and taking care of some business. "But Miles, you know it'll crush Charlie." "She'll be fine." "You know that's not true." "Fine, we'll ask her what she wants to do, but I'm not staying here another day." "I think they're heading back in two." "Don't care." "Miles." "Fine, but I'm tasking you with keeping her on the level." "Oy!" "I'm serious Bass." "Okay." And that was that for then. Bass checked emails while Miles read for a bit. Afterward, Bass' prediction from the restaurant was proven correct. Bass was buried in Miles (who was on his back), his hand wrapped around Miles' cock, Miles warmly floating in the clouds, Bass smiled and half whispered "told you you'd like the surprise." "Hmm?" "At the restaurant, you wanted to know what Charlie and I were whispering about. I figured you might be up for something tonight and thanked her for a wonderful day." Miles seemed a bit annoyed at having conversation at all, but still chuckled at his partner's humor. Bass went to giving Miles the preferred silent treatment and concentrated on pleasuring him. By the time Bass got off, Miles still hadn't, so Bass used his mouth, and it earned him his hair being tugged on and nearly choking, but left him with a very satisfied Miles... and that in turn made him very happy. Miles issued his apologies in the form of a deep languid kiss, and rubbed his gratitude into Bass' back.  
  
  
They got up early the next day and headed to the gym. Charlie was surprised when she went to talk to them and found them gone. At least their bags were still here. She went and had some cereal and was sitting on the counter. She knew her mom hated that, but it was so comforting to be perched up there. Thinking of the devil, her mom just came into the kitchen from upstairs and started getting breakfast for herself. "Charlie, I'm really sorry." Charlie finished her bite and swallowed, her reply brusk, "you don't need to apologize to me, I'm fine with how things turned out; It's Miles you need to apologize to. And honestly I'll understand if he never forgives you," Charlie put another bite of cereal in her mouth and started chewing. Rachael let her head droop. "I'll understand if you want us to leave for D.C early, but I don't want to take away more time from Ben." "Dad, Mom; Ben is still my Dad. Always has been, always will be. ...Not that Miles isn't now too... but I'm not calling him that." Rachael just nodded her head sadly. Charlie 'humphed', "besides... it's just too weird for me to think of Miles like that after all the stuff he's walked in on me and Bass doing." She gave a visible shudder, feigning disgust, "We're going to be more careful from now on... well I mean it helps that we're no longer sneaking around behind his back." Her mom smiled at her, Charlie was inviting her back into her life. "But yeah, I dunno if they're going to stick around. I was going to try catching up with Dad for lunch probably next month or something." Rachael put her hand on Charlie's knee, "I bet he'd love that." Charlie got down off the counter and took care of her dishes. "Charlie, I mean it though, I really am sorry." "Yeah Mom, it's just a big adjustment for everyone."  
  
Rachael went back up stairs and Charlie went and killed some zombie like hideous monsters on the flat screen in the livingroom. The guys came in almost two hours later. She paused her game and turned and smiled at them. "Hey," her smile half happy to see them, and half sad. "What's up," Bass asked. "Dad asked me last night if I wanted them to head back early. Bass and Miles looked at each other, Bass sat his gym bag down, Miles walked past and rubbed her head affectionately before going to go grab some clean clothes for a shower. Bass took a deep breath and sighed. "We were thinking of heading back to Chicago," God, he hated seeing that broken look cross her face. "You can come if you want to, but best behavior, okay." She nodded tearfully. She came and gave him a hug, and had to refrain from the 'ewe' that his sweat soaked shirt almost elicited from her. He may have changed after the workout, but he still sweat on the way home.  
  
Later it was being discussed downstairs around lunchtime, just after Bass had finished his shower. Rachael had caught wind of what was going on. "Seriously, they should just stay here Ben. Miles, the roads are bad, stop being pig headed and just stay. We'll go." Miles looked like he was about to say something. Bass put a hand on Miles' shoulder, "She's right you know. Let's just stay for now. Less driving involved." Miles looked unhappy about sucking up his pride, "Fine." "We'll be out of your hair tomorrow." Not that it had taken much convincing, but Ben had argued that Miles and Charlie need to figure things out. He knew they would be fine after what Charlie had said to him, but he really didn't want Miles and Rachael killing each other. Rachael, agreed quicker than he thought she would. Charlie and Ben spent most of the rest of the day together, mostly playing games, and talking science. Ben got her to tell him about some of the renovations she had planned for the beach house. She smiled, and was happy that he was willing to talk about it. Rachael spent most of the day upstairs. The guys spent it hanging out in the basement. They had to make arrangements to shift around some scheduling for their appointments the following week; those were quickly resolved, the snowstorm making perfect cover. Eventually Miles and Bass came up and the four of them played some cards. In the beginning Ben and Miles had their awkward moment, but the right things were said, and soon laughter filled the room. Charlie was relieved they were getting along. Ben had also taken Charlie's words to heart last night. If things had been different, would he even have had a child to raise? He decided, rather than be mad about the whole thing, he was grateful to have what he did. He didn't say any of this out loud, but it contributed to his acceptance of the situation, and his jovial mood now.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The next afternoon Rachael and Ben took off for D.C. Bass stood with Charlie at the bay window in the livingroom, hand on her shoulder, "So, what now?" "I don't know, I think I'm getting pretty rusty with the self defense. Perfect time as any to practice." (The house had the most room out of any of them.) They turned around and looked at Miles who was standing a few feet away. He shrugged and tilted his head, indicating 'sure, why not?' They headed to the basement, and used the open space room. The one with the air hockey table had plusher floors by far, but the game tables would have been a pain to move. They did grappling, tosses, rolls, close quarters knife moves, open space knife moves, some open hand, and bo staff techniques. A few hours in and Charlie lost her control under Bass and gave into some carnal cravings, his body wasn't opposed to following. He allowed himself the pleasure for a couple minutes, then called her attention to the present. He figured worn out, and this head space was perfect time for other practice. It was time to practice getting out of sticky situations. He told her to pull herself together. She hadn't been kidding when she said she was rusty. She did well on almost everything except bo staff, and some of the grappling, but she was floundering on half of these moves. It didn't help that they were much bigger, stronger, and more practiced than her; but that was the point, wasn't it. If she could beat them, she could most likely defend herself against other attackers. Bass, executed move after move, Miles giving her pointers from the sidelines. None of them were with out new cuts, scratches, and bruises. Bass generally had a high pain tolerance, but he was currently curled up on himself, hands between the legs. So, so proud of his girl... they told her not to hold back... but he was lamenting what would probably not be a fun night later. Well, he would after the white drained from his vision. Bass tagged Miles in for a while. He had an even higher pain tolerance, but she wasn't getting many wins in past him. Her limbs were almost Jello now... and honestly, she was getting mentally exhausted too. she was losing focus... and self control. "I'm tagging out now." Almost lustfully Miles replied back, "just five more rounds." She sighed, "No Miles, I'm done for the today. My brain hurts." He got up off her and helped her to her feet. They knew how important it was to actually absorb the information too. "You definitely did good today, like you said though, you have a lot of work to do." She nodded, and they hugged; both groaning from the pain. Bass offered from over on the chair he sat on, "how about we go draw you a hot bath?" "Oh that sounds wonderful." Miles chuckled, "not too good to use your parents' today eh?" "mnmm mmm." Bass picked her up under her knees, groaned, and carried her up the stairs after placing a soft kiss to her lips at the bottom of the steps. She smiled at him. "What," he asked seeing the sparkle there. "You look kinda cute with the cut across your nose." "Oh, you don't think I'm good looking." "Never said that." "I'd be more worried she likes seeing you hurt," Miles joked from behind them. His back hurting, Bass set Charlie down when they reached the top of the basement step. "Sorry M'lady, but this is as far as the carriage is going." She chuckled. "Well, at least I didn't get my dress muddy. Thank you kind sir." "Hey, I'm going to make us some replenishing shakes, you go on ahead," Miles told Bass. Bass went up and got a bath of epsom salts, baking soda, and essential oils going for Charlie in the big garden tub. When Charlie came in from getting fresh clothes and brushing out her hair, she gasped. It looked wonderful. The door had been closed and it was wonderfully warm and steamy in here. Heating lamps were on and the floor was heated too. If she was going to stay here she would definitely have to have a word with her parents. She would have either wanted a remodel of her bath, or access to theirs. "You had no idea?" "None, how did you?" "Years of knowing them I guess." She gave a skeptical raised eyebrow. When the tub was filled, she stripped and got in, Bass offering her his hand in case she slipped. She was grateful for it as she sank into the heat. He went around behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. She 'Mrrr'd into it. A bit later there was a soft knock on the door. Bass went and got their shakes from Miles. After they were done, he told her to bring her leg up. She braced her hand on the side of the tub and did what he asked, curious. He rubbed her foot, and in this moment it was one of the most exquisite things she ever felt. "You can keep doing that all day." He chuckled, "next." That foot didn't want to quit being rubbed, but the other one deserved fair time too, so she obliged. After a few minutes of that he went and kissed her spongily wet forehead, "I'll be out there if you need anything." "Mmm," She smiled at him, then sank deeper into the water. After many minutes of blissful blankness, she came back to conscious thought and decided she was going to ask the guys if having one of these at the beach house was possible. and if so, she was going to need to make adjustments to her plans. Eventually she got out and did a quick quick rinse down of the tub and toweled off. She could hear the guys quietly talking in the other room. When she was dressed, she left the bathroom in a blissful, sleepy haze, "We need to get one of those." They both chuckled and smiled at her. Bass pulled her over and had her half sitting on his lap, and pulled her in for a kiss. "we'll see what we can do." He patted her butt, and him and Miles entered the bathroom for their soak.  
  
She was surprised how exhausted she was. She had laid down on top of her covers and was out in a matter of seconds. She stirred when she felt the bed dip only a moment later; in reality it had been over an hour. She 'mmm'd' as a warm strong arm wrapped around her and held her close to a warmer body. Hard muscles in the arm told her it was Bass, and she slipped back into sleep. She gave a half smile at the sight that greeted her when she woke up a couple hours later. There on the floor on a blanket, with a long stuffed bear under his head, was Miles. He had planned on going to the guest bedroom, but Bass insisted that "nothing" untoward would be happening tonight. His balls still ached. So, Miles took up camp on the floor to be closer to his two favorite people. Sure, the aches might have begged for something softer, but he slept on worse and in worse condition in his years of service. She rolled over, and kissed awake Prince Sleepinghead. He moaned and stretched before burying his face in her hair and gently kissed her neck affectionately, and her earlobe, before untangling himself and kissing her face again. His fingers lightly ghosting over her back. "I'm thinking food soon," she whispered. "Okay," he smiled at her. She rolled out of bed and went and knelt down next to Miles, ready to roll out of the way if she had to, and placed her hand on his arm. She gently rubbed it back and forth, gently pulling him out of sleep. He cracked an eye open and smiled slightly at her, "hey, need something?" "Naw, just Bass and I were thinking of getting food soon." He stretched and yawned and let out an 'Owe!' at the end of it as something popped and cracked. "What we havin'?" "We just woke up, hadn't discussed it yet. I could go for some Chinese." "Do you really feel like ordering in though," Bass asked. She didn't; it never came close to eating it fresh at a restaurant or Bass' cooking. Apparently the topic of making it here was closed, and she couldn't blame them. She really wasn't up for going out or cooking either. "Pizza," she offered. They settled on a couple simple classic pepperoni.  
  
Sitting in the living room, they watched some children's Christmas programs that were still running. Bass sitting on the floor at Charlie's feet, as she sat vertical, lounging on the couch, and against Miles. He warned her, it wasn't his fault if she ended up with pizza on her head. She managed to make it through dinner with no misplaced red stains, and she thought it was well worth the risk, for the hugs and cuddles she received. Conversation had waned off momentarily after dinner and she propped her legs up on the couch, and laid across Miles' lap, eyes closed in contentment, smiling, her fingers interlaced across her stomach. "Whatcha' thinkin' kid," He asked her. "Was just enjoying the moment." "Mmm." He traced his fingers along her forehead, brushing the hair from her face. Bass picked her legs up, sat down on the couch, placing her legs across his lap. Miles reached out his hand to Bass, and they interlaced their fingers, Bass smiling at Miles with love and affection. They all sat there quietly for a bit lost in their own thoughts. Charlie reached for the remote, turned off the TV and turned on some easy listening and slow instrumental quiet type music. She set it back down, and resumed relaxing. After a bit she commented, "we're probably going to be up late now." "You have a few days to get back on schedule," Bass was trying to be helpful. "True, but what does one do all night?" "Anything they'd do in the day." "Well you can't stare at the sun at night," Charlie teased. "Could stare at a lightbulb," Miles joined in the pointless debate. "I doubt that's as harmful." Miles raised his eyebrow at her, "Then good thing you're up now." After everyone agreed they didn't want to move, they played an oh so riveting game of 'eye spy.'*** Then they lamented that 'Cards Against Humanity' was back at the apartment. Then Charlie remembered Allison mentioning the app. They now had a full version that could be played online. Charlie did have to get up to get her computer. She paid for all three of them. Halfway through the first round Allison texted her and asked to join in if they did a second round. They did, and let her. Not quite the same as playing in person, but still fun.  
  
Afterwards Charlie went and made a chocolate milkshake. The guys rummaged through Rachael's' alcohol stash. It was now one in the morning. Bass leaned down and gave Charlie a thorough kiss. She 'mmm'd', Bass's alcohol mixed perfectly with the taste of her shake. He agreed, though he was more focused on the taste of her. After he came up, she was blushing. When she recovered, she extended the hand and glass and offered Miles some of her milkshake. he declined, held up his palm, and and brought his glass up to his lips with a smile. She smiled back at him with a half glare and smirk. 'Purist,' she accused. 'Yup,' he proudly smiled back. She shrugged, more milkshake for her. She took another slurp, before allowing Bass to explore her mouth some more. She wasn't sure if he found what he was looking for, but he certainly left some nice treasure behind. She went looking for more, and stole his glass out of his hand and took a swig. They decided to all go play a racing video game downstairs. Before they made their way down there though Miles took his turn getting some affection from Bass. Charlie went and got set up.  
  
A couple hours later Miles announced he was bushed, and heading for bed. Bass was going to join him. Charlie shut off the game, not wanting to play it alone. She gave them hugs, and decided to go to her room. She was working on some homework and heard the soft footfalls coming up the steps and down the hall. "Still up huh," Bass asked. With out looking up, "yeah, rested really well earlier. Surprised you're not asleep." "Yeah, Miles crashed out right away, and I have some energy left to burn." She set down her pencil, and looked away from her laptop, up at him and grinned. Then her smile dropped in confusion and her eyes left his face to his hands. He was holding a wrapped gift. "Sorry to give you the wrong idea Charlotte, but I was just thinking about reading." She blushed, "Sorry about earlier." "No, I'm proud of you, you did good." He sat on the bed, careful not to tip her work. "We wanted to give this to you earlier, but then with everything that went down, the timing all seemed off. Still sort of does. But well... Merry belated Christmas." He handed her the black wrapped present, with black bow and ribbon. "Bass... you two didn't need to get me anything else," she wiggled her finger with the ring on it," this is more than enough." "We know, but didn't think you should go with out." He smiled, "time to start your own collection." She shyly, and suspiciously started to unwrap the package. Inside was a beautifully giftwrapped black and purple glittery dildo, that looked like a recreation from a flowing lava lamp, except it tapered a bit at the end. "I know it looks strange, but I think you'll like it. Paid extra and got you the one that's submersible, and it is remote control operable if you want." She was blushing so hard now. Bass lifted her chin, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He waited for her eyes to meet his. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." She stared at it a while longer, looking it over. "Thank you," she said quietly. "No problem," he stroked the back of her head. "Well, I'm going to head back downstairs. Sweet dreams." "Thanks, you too." She called out to him almost as an afterthought, "Bass?" He came back to the room, having only been a few paces away. "Hmm?" "I really liked it when you were doing that to me this summer." He raised a brow, "which part?" "When you were teaching me how to use them, and you were handling them... in me." His head jerked up in nodding, and he smiled "we can do that again some time then... just not tonight." She looked back over to him and smiled, "I'd like that. Thanks Sebastian."  
  
He went and read in the living room for the better part of an hour, before he started to nod off and finally went to join Miles in bed.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
The next afternoon Miles was on the phone with someone, stretched out on the couch in the livingroom eating some prepackaged jerky. His pose was relaxed, but his words were anything but. Someone was being difficult, but he wasn't budging. He had to play the part of the gruff shrewd business person.  
  
Charlie was in the kitchen. "Darn, last one!" as a fruit strip dropped out of the box onto the counter. Bass seen it, "Hey, I wanted that!" "Go buy your own, I claimed it first." Charlie grabbed it and tried running out of the kitchen with it, but Bass kept chasing her around. He finally caught her and she was squealing in delight and barely breathing. Bass had snatched it out of her hand and was currently holding her by the wrists and kissing her jaw and cheeks. He was grinning like an idiot too. When she could breathe again, he handed it back to her. She opened it and she offered him a bite. He gladly accepted, but let her have a majority of the strip.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah. I'm calling back on Wednesday to see if it's finished by then. Make sure you do. Bye." Miles hung up. "Glad that's over. And you two, jeeze!" "What? She has the last fruit strip." Miles shook his head, "My point exactly." He was smiling though as he said it. Bass went over and gave Miles a fruity kiss and pulled Miles' pelvis against his by the belt loops. Miles tilted his head and ran his tongue across Bass' lips. Bass more than welcomed the other man in. Bass felt Miles hardening against him. As Miles pulled from the kiss, Bass tried to catch what was behind Miles' eyes, but he drew a blank. Miles went to the fridge and got some cheese and an apple. Afterword, with out a word, he went to the garage and started working out. Bass went and asked, "Everything fine," "As good as can be expected." "Miles." "Bass, leave it." "Kay, whatever." Sensing Miles' mood, Bass decided to leave him out there. "He okay?" "Yeah... think he just needed some alone time." Charlie looked at Bass like he was nuts... then thought about it... he didn't really have the beach to stare at here all night long. "You want to go for a walk," she asked him. "Sure." They got bundled up, Bass told Miles they'd be back in a bit, and they walked the snowy streets. Some kids were building snowmen, one was playing fetch with their dog, every now and then a display would catch their attention. Most not as flashy as they were at night, but still beautiful. When they got back, they even built a small snow moose... or tried to. It looked more like a four legged dog/penguin cross, with a TV antenna sticking out of its head. The twigs they found were nowhere near moose looking. Miles came out for a smoke and was admiring their work. "Ya know, mittens might work better." Charlie looked up at him "and staying healthy might work better if you quit those... but thanks for the advice. I needed a painted moose after all." He chuckled and shook his head. He tapped the cigarette on the box, before lighting it and staring out at the snow. Charlie was packing a snowball. He eyed her and gave her the look of 'don't do it.' She sighed, and lobbed it at Bass. He looked down at her like 'You did NOT just do that, you are so in for it.' He reached down, grabbed a handful of snow and just smooshed it onto the top of her head." "Miles!!!!" "Hey, you started it," Miles said from the safety of the porch, taking a drag for the cig. Bass was already packing a snowball, and Charlie was trying to run away. No matter how fast she was at making them, Bass was always faster... that is why she usually tried to team up with him against Miles. ...or team up with Miles against him. Miles just watched them making a mess of the yard and themselves. Finally in an attempt to gain her breath in the frigid air, Charlie made it to the porch. "Ha! Safe Zone!," She yelled wheezily. Miles tried raising the cigarette out of the breeze that was blowing towards her, but not in time before she coughed a little on it. "You only get a minute, then you're fair game all over again," Bass retorted back. "Then you're going down, when I get off it," She retorted back when she could. Miles had placed a hand on her back in apology, and she nodded at him. Bass watched his watch, "15 seconds." Charlie got her muscles ready to make a mad dash, but did her best to hide what direction she was going. The driveway was pure ice, and would provide perfect cover, there was a narrow spot next to the house, but she didn't dare take off on it full speed, since it was untested... but it was her best chance; it was in the opposite direction than Bass. With about five seconds left, she took her chance and ran off the porch. Thankfully her landing was solid. Bass caught up just as she had been rounding the front of the house to the other side. They made their way back around slowly. She mentioned she was amazed he made it so fast. "Training," was his only reply. They cheerfully talked the rest of the way back. Bass decided it was time to go get warmed up, and went right inside, Charlie following close behind him. Miles had just finished his cigarette, and Charlie had meant to kiss him on the cheek, her cold fingers touching his wrists, but instead, she kissed him on the lips. He froze, not breathing, not pulling away, not giving in, but there, just barely there, his lips had blended with hers. She pulled away like she had been slapped. "I'm sorry, Miles, I'm so sorry." Mortified at her loss of control, she went to go inside. But his hand caught her wrist. He didn't say anything at first, he just held her there, the warm air leaving the house, the cold air rushing in. He stared out into nothingness, then down at her, he looked like he wanted to say so much more. She could see the war behind his eyes. Finally his fingers loosened, whatever he had resolved to say, it left him. "Go inside," he said softly.  
  
He pulled out another cigarette, lit it, unlocked the car, started it, turning on the heater, and changing the channel on the radio to something harder. He didn't want to have to think enough right now on what disc to pick.  
  
"Bass, I fucked up." "What happened?" "I kissed Miles on the way in." "Shit," Bass threw on his coat and ran out the door. He went and opened the passenger side door. "Go away Bass." "Naw man, you need to talk." "Bass, I said go away. I don't want to listen to your placating shit right now. Right now I want to just not think. Okay?" Bass felt dejected, but understood. "Promise you won't think, it gets us into trouble." Miles let out a small laugh. "I'll try." Bass shut the door and went back inside. Charlie wanted to go apologize again, but Bass told her just to leave it.  
  
45 minutes later Miles could swear the universe was laughing at him. Guns & Roses 'Sweet Child O Mine' came on. It couldn't be more fitting. He should go find the DJ responsible and bitch slap them... or put out a cigarette on their forehead. The later would leave a more lasting impression not to taunt people who were dealing with emotional existential crises. He shouldn't even be having this crisis of conscious. He should be back in Chicago, getting ready for his next class, and wishing his daughter the best in her graduation. Let the ash burn away the thoughts, and purify his mind. After a few more heavy songs, he switched to some more mind numbing tranquil tunes from the 60's and 70's. Ah, guitar riffs and such that could meander for like 20 minutes. He might not have got to experience them the way his parents did, but the 90's weren't so bad either. Basements, Garages, Battle of the Bands, not crawling in till after midnight with the excuse that the concert didn't wrap up til late. Those were the days. ...and also the days that got him into trouble.  
  
He was lost in one of those ongoing melodies, when there was a soft rapping at the passenger window. He looked over, and it was the cause of his current crisis. Still, he inclined his head, inviting her in, seeing the meek question on her face. "I'm really sorry," she said quietly as she sat down. He took an inhale of his recently lit cigarette, and blew the smoke out the slightly rolled down window. "I know it's tough kid, I do." He reached over and rubbed the top of her hand, "I know it's probably going to take some time to adjust. Don't worry about it." "But I do. It makes you uncomfortable." "We'll get through it," he smiled over at her. "Miles, can I share where I'm at in my head on this?" He waved his hand around in a circle, "go ahead." "I'm not telling you to try to change your mind, I just want you to know how I feel. ...To me its like when people come out as gay or transgender to their parents, or tell them they want to be a musician instead of a doctor... They are the same exact people they were before the news. That's how I feel about us Miles. To me, nothing changed. You're still the same amazing guy I've known most my life, I still love you just as much, and the stakes are still the same." She had been rubbing his fingers while talking to him, and he squeezed her fingers back when she squeezed them when she told him she loves him. When she got to the last part he flicked the ashes out the window, then scratched his forehead. "All that eh?" "Yeah." "You certainly put a lot of thought into it." "You haven't," she countered. "I've been, trying to pour my energy into being a decent person and just appreciating this newfound opportunity." He said it with out judgment, no agenda, just fact. "mmm," she nodded. "It is really cool," she agreed ..."you know... aside from being a cock block bigger than a Niagara sized beaver dam." He laughed wholeheartedly at her analogy. He shook his head and looked at her, smiling, and she smiled back. His member stirred, and his heart seized. He swallowed and closed his eyes and looked away. He let out a steadying breath. He turned and looked back at her. With the hand closest to her he put his fingers under her chin, and brought his face over to kiss her somewhat chastely on the lips. Okay, not so chastely, his tongue was trying to get some of that action. Bad tongue, get back in your cave. She half whined into it, and he could almost feel the pending tears from her. He backed away before his own emotions betrayed him. "No promises, that's all for now." He figured he should clarify. "That one." She nodded, "Thank you." "Reward for honesty," it came out of him as if it were a question. He was trying to pose some humor as well as explain the moment of weakness to himself. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for hearing me out." He nodded. He was surprised when she got out of the car and left him in peace... well as much peace as there is in a town after a tornado rolls through. He watched her practically skipping back into the house and shook his head. He readjusted himself, it was getting painful where it sat. He took another drag. New DJ was signing on when he switched back to FM. Miles figured he should make this one disappear. 'I Can See Clearly Now' came on right then. After a few more songs, and finishing his cig, he shut off the car and went in.  
  
Charlie came in beaming. "Clearly it went well," Bass stated and leaned in for a kiss. "We had a good talk." "Is that all," Bass asked teasing her, thinking she'd say more, that she was purposely holding back. "Yup." He kept waiting for her to say more, and was surprised, when she just hung up her coat and went over to the counter and started peeling an orange, and once that was finished also started in on some brownies. He was looking intently at her. She finally turned around, "What," she asked with a mouth full of chocolatey goodness. "Nothing, I just figured you'd have more to say on the matter." She swallowed the bite of brownie, "Nothing more to say, he heard me out, didn't chew me out about how wrong it is, we agreed it's pretty cool he's my father, and I made a lewd joke that had him R.O.T.F.L.H.A.O.A.P.I.H.P." "Wouldn't it have just been easier to say he found it funny," Bass gave her a disgruntled look for using the acronym. She took a small bite of brownie, "yup, but it's fun annoying you." "So, what was the joke?" "Sorry, that one's ours," She winked and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled at her. Having walked over so they weren't having the conversation from across the room, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug and kissed the back of her head, "Glad you made him laugh though." Then he snatched a slice of orange from her.  
  
Miles came in and took a slice himself. He started pulling stuff out of the fridge. Bass told him to wait a minute, did some inventory, did some quick flipping through some recipe books and checked online. Before they knew it, Bass was ordering them around the kitchen. In no time, well it seemed like it, they had a meal that tasted completely new and absolutely fantastic. It was mostly leftovers, but damn was it good! Bass went and sat the dining room table and asked them to sit down. He poured himself a glass of red, Charlie, some white, and a beer for Miles. Knowing their flavor pallettes, he thought these would pair the best with what he made. They were indeed impressed and thanked him profusely for saving them from another mundane meal. As dinner was near finished, Miles reached over, and took Bass' glass, and swirling it, before taking a swig. When he sat the glass back down, he let his fingers slide to the base and he tapped his index finger twice to the table. "Uh, Charlie, would you mind putting the food away," Bass asked her. "Yeah, no problem," she said slowly, wondering about the tone Bass used. "I'll help clean up later." Him and Miles both got up and went to the bedroom and shut the door. As she was putting the food away there was a rising chorus of noises, moans, grunts, swearing, oaths, and a plethora of thuds. She blushed, but as they got louder, she heated up. She thought about going upstairs to relieve her urgency, but decided she didn't want to miss any of this. She went into the downstairs bathroom and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. She felt bad about eavesdropping like this, but if they didn't want to be heard, they should have been quieter. It didn't take her long to finish. She laid there for a bit just relishing the feeling, and listening to them. When they came out looking very satisfied, she already had half the stuff from dinner cleared away. She smirked playfully over at them, "enjoy yourselves?" Bass quipped, "It was a vigorous workout." "I didn't ask how many calories you burned." Miles lightly punched Bass in the shoulder, "we enjoyed ourselves very much." "Indeed," Bass said, happily looking into Miles eyes, and pulled him into a liplock. When he pulled away, "Whatever that joke was that you told him, it must have been a doozy." Bass was fishing. Miles smiled at him, eyes twinkling. "Awe, c'mon!" Bass whined. Miles just kissed Bass's chin. He appreciated that Charlie was mum about the whole thing. Eventually they'd tell Bass what they talked about... but for now it was still too raw. ...and this was fun watching Bass squirm.   
  
After cleaning up they headed downstairs to play videogames on some of the vintage systems. Charlie was currently collecting gold rings as a speedy little blue thing that was supposedly a hedgehog. "Hey, guys, what do you think about having a New Years Eve party?" Bass looked up from his book on the American Revolution, "a little late for planning don't you think?" Miles from his other side, "I don't know how you parents' would feel about that." "I'd ask first, and we used to have them all the time." The guys looked at each other for a bit. Bass replied, "I don't care." Miles looked a bit perturbed, "only a few people, and if you get permission first." Charlie paused the game and handed over the controller to Miles and went to text her mom. Her Mom said it was fine. Bass' first assertion was correct though; it was a little late, most people already had plans or it was too far to travel on short notice. Even their friends couldn't make it. "Well kiddo, looks like it'll just be the three of us," Bass ruffled her hair when she sat back down on the couch and sighed. "If you want we can still go to the store tomorrow and pick up some munchies." She looked over at him and smiled, "sure, sounds fun. and party hats?" "and party hats," Miles conferred.  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
  
The next day she rose early and made breakfast. The guys still hadn't stirred, so she went in to wake them up. She crawled in between them. Bass rolled over and promptly fell back asleep. She wrapped an arm around Miles who was slowly coming to. He stiffened,and she just squeezed and groaned out the tight hug. She kissed him on the temple after releasing her hold, "Breakfast is ready." He looked at her out the corner of his eye, "something important to get to?" "Yeah, I was promised snack foods." He chuckled. Bass was waking up by now and he rolled back over, "What's this about food?" "Use your nose Bass," Miles teased from over on the other side of the bed. Bass pulled Charlie up to him and squeezed her tight, "I rather use other things," and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. Miles was already rolling out of bed. Charlie giggled "C'mon Bass, the eggs are getting cold." "Alright," and he let her go. After the guys took care of morning tribulations, they joined Charlie in the kitchen for breakfast and made a list of things they were going to get.  
  
  
After grabbing groceries and bringing them home the guys announced they were going to the gym. She asked if she could go along, and they let her tag along. No reason this time not to. She bought her guest pass at the door. The gym was having open practice in the ring room today for something similar to MMA. They thought it would be a good for Charlie to test out her skills, so she signed up for a time slot and put her experience level at pre-beginner since she was untested and had no points. Waiting for her time slot to roll around (it wasn't for another hour and 10 minutes,) she went to use some of the equipment. When her time came the coach/ref asked her a few preliminary questions, and pulled the other untested for another slot and put her up against a slower level one. She quickly subdued her opponent, but the coach seen a vulnerability and put her up against a beginner he was training. She didn't make the same mistake this time. After quickly going through a couple other level ones, he tested her with a level two. It was a challenge she looked forward to. Though she was loosing, she was getting good pointers. Bass and Miles offering advice and correcting stance. After she got her ass handed to her the first time, the level two went a bit easier on her too and was really good pointing out where she was going wrong. When her time was up, they shook hands and he wished her well. She'd have to fight in an official match, but they were pretty sure she could be a strong level one, possibly earning her rank as a two (out of five total levels. There was technically a sixth, but that belonged to the top champion.) She'd just have to learn a few more fighting styles first. But as for how good she'd do on the streets, it was sufficient enough. She went and did some exercises to cool down, and they were headed back to the house.  
  
She seen her mom had called,so she called her back "No, no one can make it. We just went and got some snacks for ourselves." "Mmm hmm." "Yeah, just got out of the gym. "No Mom, they didn't drag me there, I asked them to take me." "Yeah, there's plenty to do, and when there's not we have things to work on... Like I'm working ahead on school work, and they have their jobs they prep stuff for." "Yeah, well what can I say, the three of us are video game junkies." "uh huh." "Yeah Mom, that would be great! Hopefully some big project doesn't come up that week, but I'll try to make it. We'll plan for it then." "Coach will be fine." "Uh huh..." "Tell Dad I love him too." "Okay, bye." Bass caught on to the part of the conversation about the flight. "Where you going with your Mom that actually had you excited?" Charlie looked at him with excitement "I get to go on a tour where she's working! They're actually having a family visitor day." "Are you sure you want to go? May never come back," Miles said suspiciously. "I'm sure I'll have to sign like 50 million affidavits or something, but c'mon, when will I ever get a chance like this again." Miles shook his head. "Hey, they work there and they come back." "Not sure if it's them though, I think they were replaced by robots." "Miles has a point, now that I think about it. Ben never was able to answer the secret question correctly after the incident." Charlie looked between them. It was a bit scary how serious they seemed. "You two are asses," and she crossed her arms. Bass burst out laughing, which got Miles going. When he could breathe again, Miles apologized to Charlie.  
  
  
That evening they were indeed working. Miles sat on the couch writing in a notebook; Charlie had her back propped up against an arm of the couch, feet resting on Miles leg while she was working on her laptop, and reading notes from her notebook. Bass was in the den on the phone coaching one of his clients. The calls had actually been picking up with New Year's approaching. Some people looking for their weekly check up, some people looking to start early on new goals, others freaking out about what to do calorie wise at the parties. When he was done, he came and sat on the floor between them. Miles' absent-mindedly ruffled his friend's hair, and mumbled, thinking out loud. Charlie was typing away. Bass went and got a beer, then sat back down where he had been, and turned on the TV and watched a baseball game nearly on mute. 45 minutes later Miles went and warmed up some mini-weenies in the microwave. He got out some BBQ for them, but before he could even pour some onto a plate, he felt something hit his ear. He turned and looked. "Bass." "Yes Miles?" "Did you just throw my own weenie at me?" Bass looked at him, then they both looked at the bowl filled with little cocktail weenies floating in water. "Count them and then you tell me," Bass taunted. With that Miles picked one up and tossed it straight at Bass' face. There was a torrent of petite sausage flinging going on before Bass yelled out "Charlie! Tell Miles to quit getting throwing his dicks at me and getting his dick juice all over my face." Charlie looked over, mortified, previously being too wrapped up in her 'paper' to pay much attention to their antics. "Oh, My, God! Mom is going to kill us!" But then she couldn't help burst out laughing as her brain caught up to what she had been hearing. When she finally calmed down she added, "seriously, you guys are going to have to clean that up." After some more placid sausage flinging, after it seemed each was going to quit... but didn't; they finally started to pick them up. Where upon they rinsed them off and ate them anyhow. Then they began the arduous task of cleaning up the kitchen and dining area. The water was everywhere. Charlie texted her mom: If the kitchen still smells like hot dogs by Easter, it is ALL the guys' fault. I had nothing to do with it. SERIOUSLY. Sometimes they are so immature. ...but I love the dweebs. Don't kill them, they are trying really hard to clean it up. C: P.S. I am never having kids. My luck I'd have twin boys... and I don't need any more headaches.  
  
Charlie got back to her paper and finished up shortly after the guys finished cleaning the kitchen. They had cleaned some fruit and were munching on it. Charlie went over and helped herself out of each of their bowls. Bass had just popped the last grape in his mouth, but he offered it to her and she accepted it out of his lips with hers. She smiled up at him and gave him a small peck on the lips as she munched on the sweet treat. After she swallowed he leaned down to give her a firmer kiss, his tongue teasing her top lip, and he backed away, smiling mischievously. She leaned in balancing her weight on his upper thigh and taking a halved strawberry out of the bowl, smiling as she bit into it. Miles waved a slice of starfruit in her face, it worked to distract her for a moment, and she gladly accepted the tart offering, grabbing it off the fork with her fingers. She laid her head on Bass' chest as she chewed on the new treat. Then she finished the piece of strawberry, grateful for the deceptively sweet taste. She closed her eyes, happy and content, and licked her fingers clean while Bass finished his bowl and they guys talked. Bass placed the bowl in the sink behind him, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his chin on the top of her head. They were still talking minutes later, Charlie still resting peacefully against Bass, when his hands were pushing her gently away from him by her arms, one slipping to her hand with the ring on it, slipping his fingers between hers, the other lifting her chin to look at him. He smiled at her with so much love and affection. He only looked over at Miles a moment to answer him, then he was looking at her again, and leaned down for a kiss. It was one of those that she got completely lost in as his tongue languidly danced around hers. The only other thing she could feel was he was now playing with the ring again, then grasped her hand more firmly and brought it up to his chest. His free hand was snaked around her back and pulled her tightly against him. When he parted halfway from her he mouthed 'Love you' and she smiled back. Miles looked a bit out of place, but they quickly picked up the conversation where they left off. Bass, had reached out and was affectionately caressing Miles fingers now too, and Miles returned the gesture. Charlie once again resting against Bass.  
  
After yawning for the 30th time, Charlie declared she was going to bed. Miles and her hugged, and Bass stroked her hair gently, "Goodnight Princess." "Night brats."  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Charlie nearly let out a shriek. She had gone to bed alone, and she definitely wasn't alone now. The sun was up and there was someone in her bed. She rolled over, and Bass was grinning at her like a cat that caught two canaries. She slapped him on the arm. "Is that any way to treat someone returning a favor." She creased her brows and glared, "What favor is that?" "Being woken up." She humphed and made to roll back over. He caught her arm and gently guided her back toward him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and her bad mood melted away and she kissed him back. "Mmm," she stopped him. "Gotta pee." When she came back, he was under the covers and invited her back in with him. He immediately started exploring her mouth, body hovering half over hers as he lay next to her, one hand running up her side, fingertips gently ghosting over her breast. She moaned into his mouth at all the desire there, and pressed her body more closely to his. It had been a while since it was just the two of them in a bed, and she was not opposed to this. After another minute of tongues and hands, she guided one of his hands down to her center to let him know she wanted more. now. He stilled a bit and looked at her, "I was thinking we give your new toy a try." She stared into his eyes trying to think, and trying to get past the need and lust that was riding her right now. She was breathing heavy. "Not now Bass," and she gave a powerful, demanding urgency to him as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She tried to display how much she desired him in this moment. When she backed down, he revealed, "I uh... didn't bring anything up with me." She leapt off the bed and went to her own luggage and pulled out a condom and tossed it to him, "Will that do?" Looking at it, he replied, "Yeah, yeah it will." They declothed and he opened it up and put it on as she crawled back into bed. With no hesitation he slipped into her, and they enjoyed some pure unadulterated blissful fucking. He had even tried being careful, but as her heels locked around him, and egged him on, he lost all sense of propriety. As they lay on their backs sated and happy, she breathed out happily, "Morning." He half chuckled, "Good morning to you too." He brought her hand with the ring on it to his lips and kissed it, she smiled at him, but a sad sigh soon followed. "What's wrong Beautiful?" "This, I just wish the three of us could get married." "A puff of air left his nose and he rubbed her fingers, "I know baby girl, I know." and he pulled her in for a hug. She lay half over him for a while, him rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down her back. Every now and then they'd share a soft kiss on the lips. Eventually he stretched, put on his one garment of clothing and declared it was time for breakfast. Charlie said she was going to snooze for a bit longer.  
  
When Miles strolled into the kitchen groggily, hair still all mussed, and poured himself a mug of coffee, he half expected Charlie from the sound of crunching cereal and slurping. The slurping should have been a dead give-a-way, but his brain was still only half on. "Hey." "Morning Love." Miles cracked an eye full open, "You sound chipper this morning... and are up early. Where's Charmandra?" "She's still in bed. I set an alarm, so I'd beat her to waking up for once." Miles huffed out a half laugh, "Leave it to you to turn it into a competition." "Early bird gets the worm." "I think the cereal's a better option," Miles used his mug of coffee to indicate the bowl in Bass's hand. "This is just desert," Bass said before he could stop it from falling out of his mouth. Miles' head snapped up to look at Bass head on, grumpy face back in place. "Whhfft," Bass asked innocently through a muffled mouth full of colored O's, and shrugged. Miles just shook his head and took another swig of coffee. Popping some bread in the toaster, Miles said to him "You know, if you talked to any other father like that about their daughter, they'd probably knock you out cold." "The situation's quite a bit different though isn't it?" Miles stared at him, then sighed, his shoulders rising and falling. "Yeah, yeah it is," He leaned over and kissed Bass on the lips. "Hell, I think even if I had raised her myself, I don't think I'd keep you two apart. I know you're a good guy." "As touching as that is," Bass placed a second kiss on Miles', "and call me selfish, but I'd only want that if I could still have you." Miles huffed out a smile, and shook his head as he crossed his arms, and one leg over the other, leaning against the counter. The toast popping only a few seconds later. Miles got the butter and jelly out of the fridge.  
  
Charlie woke up when she got the text from her Mom reminding her about the concert tickets for the following day. Said if she still wanted to use them, they were sitting on the desk in the bedroom. She got dressed in some loose grey sweats, and pulled her hair back in a plain pony tail. No sense in getting properly dressed until she found out what they were doing for the day. When she came down she discovered Bass eating a peanut butter, jelly, egg, and chicken sandwich. He offered her a bite, and her refusal wasn't polite. "Suite yourself," and he continued eating it, looking over the newspaper, like the sandwich was the most normal thing in the world. She did however help herself, to a whisky, lime, and tonic water. Miles quirked an eyebrow, it was unlike Charlie to have a drink before having anything to eat, "Everything okay?" She turned around when she finally realized it was her, he was addressing. "Oh yeah, fine. Just felt like it after seeing that monstrosity," and she pointed to the last bit of sandwich as Bass shoved it in his mouth. "Mmm." "What?" "This liar, smells his own." "Hey, I don' pester you when you've been up all night. Anyway," she started getting leftovers out of the freezer and putting them on her plate. "you two want to go to a concert with me tomorrow, it's classical. Tickets were already bought." Bass turned around to look at Miles. Those types of concerts generally weren't their scene, but hey, why not. "Yeah, sure." "We should go buy something for you two to wear then." They groaned in unison. "I'm not going to make you two go in full formal, just something so we aren't turned away at the door.  
  
She had put on something to look decent enough going out shopping, and they had to admit, shopping with her for clothes wasn't too bad. They were in and out of the outlets speedy fast, and she was a pro at telling pushy sales people no, and got them out of there for just over $100. 'Thank you Mom for the money.'  
  
  
On the way home the guys were reminiscing about their days in their rock band. Charlie knew they could play, but forgot about that. They said they weren't quite that good, but it still worked to get the ladies. She mentioned the old equipment down in one of the basement closets. When they got back, the guys went to look. Miles was flummoxed that Ben had kept Miles' guitar all this time; he thought it had been lost long ago. The strings on the other one were rusty, but thankfully there was an unopened package that was just fine. They couldn't remember most of their old songs, but they still had fun trying. Charlie wasn't too good on anything other than guitar, so she just tapped along in time with a tambourine on the couple songs where it fit. In lieu of most of their works, they played some covers of the classics.  
  
  
Their mini-New Year's Eve party was a rather laid back affair, if you don't count the jam session. Mostly snacks and watching re-airing sporting events. Bass even found some Australian Rules Football to introduce Charlie to. She looked like a confused dog trying to figure it out the way her head tilted. "Is this the Karma Sutra of sporting events?" Her out of the blue comment had them rolling. They had expected the usual Quidditch reference, anything really except _that_. At the stroke of Midnight they clinked glasses and exchanged toasts. Miles declared "To Happiness." Charlie exclaimed, "To a new future!" Bass opined, "To the wondrous possibilities." Charlie added softly, "To love." In unison the guys repeated the toast, "To Love." They all clinked their glasses again and took swigs from their flutes. Bass and Miles shared a lovely kiss, Bass then gave Charlie one full of promises, then her and Miles hugged. Bass and Miles were starting to recite more memories from past parties, and Miles took Charlie's hand and brought her fingers up to kiss them. He caught her eyes for a second, before letting her hand go. The gesture so intimate, so pure, yet one could still look so much deeper into it easily. She brought her hand back to her chest after he let go, and covered it protectively with the other. If Bass had thoughts on the matter, he gave no indication, as conversation continued with out a hitch.  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Late in the afternoon, the guys were putting their finishing touches on their wardrobes, Charlie coming downstairs. When she entered their room to hand them some borrowed cuff links and tie tacks, They both 'Whoa'd in unison. Her hair was pulled up, back, and tight in a very elegant formal do, fit for working in the White House, only a few strands hanging loose. She was wearing a little red and burgundy number. Not too short, but still could be considered a dress for going out for drinks in; adorned with silver sequins and rhinestones. A light touch of silver eyeshadow, and burgundy lipstick finished off the look. She held a shiny black clutch in her other hand as she held out the accessories to Bass. She smiled at them, blushing; half appreciative of their attention, half proud. Bass swallowed, and stood there still mesmerized, Miles turned back to the mirror to continue tying his tie. He "accidentally" elbowed Bass in the process. "Thank you for letting us borrow these." "Yeah, I'm sure Dad won't mind. No, that one is for Miles." Bass switched around the tie tacks. "See, looks better." "Mmm," Bass agreed distractedly. "Charlie, you look absolutely amazing tonight." "Thank you." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Bass helped her into the passenger seat, and walked around the car to go get in the back. No lovely lady should be made to sit in the back seat after all. When they arrived at the hall Miles pulled the car up to the drop off point and went around and offered his hand to help her out, back as straight and posture as regal as a proper footman's. She thanked him and blushed. Bass got out and offered her his arm. Miles went to park the car, and they went up the steps to wait in the foyer. She couldn't believe how magical it seemed. They got into those suits and it was like there was a shift. They were still them, but for all the times they played at manners before, they were taking their roles very seriously tonight. Charlie let out a small laugh, thinking about Allison's comment about them being gentlemen. Oh if she could see them now. Bass raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. She smiled over at him, "Gentlemen." He smirked and nodded in understanding... or he thought he did, until that memory washed over him, then he let out a small laugh too and looked at her and smirked. "Gentlemen indeed." When Miles joined them, they went to the admission booth, got their programs, and went to find their seats. Once again, Bass was in the middle. When the lights went down a hush came over the crowd, and the warm tones rose up, and the concert began. Bass hardly waited long before one of his hands was being shown affection, and he had to admit, it was a fairly decent selection of pieces. All in all, he was enjoying himself. Charlie was getting a bit annoyed though. She started seeing a pattern that just about every time Miles and Bass would hold hands that the elderly guy behind them would get a frog in his throat. At one particularly obnoxious fit she turned around and glared at him and pointedly held up her hand with the ring and Bass' together where she knew he could see it. It didn't taper off, but he was a bit quieter about it. Unfortunately Miles did quit holding Bass' hand as much. During intermission, they decided to go for refreshments. They were standing in line for concessions when Charlie noticed their noisy neighbor. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she placed her hand gently on Bass' shoulder, and turned around, weaving her way through the crowd. She strode over to the nitpicking "gentleman" and his wife and said her piece of mind. Not yelling, but confidently, though she did try to keep her voice down as to not cause too much of a scene, "I'll have you know, that those two friends have served three tours of duty on the front lines fighting for this nation, and my fiance lost his family in a car accident. His best friend and I are all he has left, so excuse him if he's more affectionate than your old fashioned values let you be comfortable with!" She was red in the face by this point. The guy looked startled at first, but he found his nerve. "You should be more respectful of your elders young lady," he said gruffly. "Respect is earned, and by the way, you are doing more to take away from the enjoyment of the concert for those around us, than any hand holding ever could," she made to turn around and the wife called after her, "do thank them for their service." Bass and Miles, had just thought she had went to use the ladies' room, but didn't think a trip to the loo could have her come back looking so flustered. Miles already was looking protective, Bass asked, "do we need to hunt someone down?" "No, I took care of it. I'm fine." They looked at her like they wanted to beat the snot out of someone. "Really, I'm fine. It was nothing. No one tried to hurt me. I just had some words with our lovely neighbor." Miles raised an eyebrow. "You didn't," Bass stated surprised. "Yup! He shouldn't have been so rude. And I told him as such. Bad manners aren't acceptable at these venues." When they ordered their snacks and drinks, she took her leave to go find the restroom. The rest of the concert went well, the elderly man only giving one last growl of disapproval shortly after the music picked back up. All in all they had a lovely time, and Bass even texted Rachael, thanking her for the tickets. He was still mad at her, but those were el primo tickets, and she was technically the one who paid for the clothing upgrade.  
  
When they got home, Bass didn't wait to get inside to pull Charlie into a hug and a liplock. He did it right there in the chilly driveway. "You don't have to defend us you know." She placed a hand on his arm and looked in his eyes, "I know, but I wanted to. Someone has to fight bigotry." He kissed her on the nose. Later on the couch they asked her what she said exactly, and they laughed. "Where'd you get that ferocious tenacity from," Miles pondered fondly. "You know, it's not like his assumption was wrong though," Bass countered her statement. "He doesn't need to know that. I thought he needed to learn a lesson in making assumptions. It's no fair that female friends can hold hands, but the moment guys do it, it's considered gay." Bass chuckled, "Hey if you want to fight for equality for all go for it, we just come from a generation that was happy to be coming out of the closet at all. We're aren't used to making waves. Our parents generation was big on that." She gave the peace symbol and chuckled. "They did a lot for us, didn't they." "Yup," and he patted her knee. She unfurled her legs from under her and wiggled her toes as she stretched out. "Hey Bass, will you come upstairs and help me get out of this?" "Sure," he smiled warmly at her. She went over to Miles to get the tie tack and cuff links from him, and also got them from Bass. Upstairs, kissing her bare shoulder, he said "You know, usually this sort of thing is an invite for sex." He wiggled his eyebrows when she turned around and looked at him. "I'd ask, and you know it," she lightly slapped his arm. "So, err... no then." "Not right now." She gave him a light kiss, "I'll be down later." He nodded and made to take his leave. "Hey Bass?" "Hmm," he turned back around. She tugged on his shirt collar to bring him down to her and gave him a more passionate kiss. "You two looked good today." He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. He also saw another thought brewing behind her eyes. "Hmm?" "What?" "What ya thinkin'?" "Just that it would be nice if I could ask you to pass a kiss on to Miles." He smiled, "something tells me that would be pushing it." She nodded, "just would be nice." "and I wouldn't mind passing on the message if I could."  
  
She laid on her bed for a bit after she got changed into her sweats. She decided to text her mom with something that had been on her mind. The damn security cameras. C: Hey Mom... I was wondering if there are other security cameras. Hoping not in bedroom, I'm a woman with privacy needs. Rachael called her back and told her where they were at. Halls, covering all the outside entrance points, there was one in Charlie's bedroom, but it was pointed at the window. "Don't worry, we made sure it wasn't going to catch you on the way to the shower." Most of the security focused around the vault, thus all over Rachael and Ben's room. Turns out the teddy bear in the basement was an old nannycam, just for the kids' protection when they were younger. "Why, what were you and _him_ (whispered) planning," Rachael half teased. "Mom!" "What?" "Isn't that TMI, and it's just weird talking to you about it." Charlie continued a moment later, " but no, he got me a gift and the thought of trying it out and having my parents see the footage freaked me out." "Ohhhhhh." "yeah oh." "Well, I hope what I told you makes you feel better." "Lots, thank you."  
  
Charlie came downstairs and Miles was going over some notes, and rearranging some sheets of paper. Some had graphs and diagrams on them. The bowl of chips and nacho/taco dip on the table mostly being ignored. She came and hugged him around the shoulders from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Mind if I have some?" He indicated with his hand for her to go ahead. She was going to ask where Bass was, but she could hear from the sounds in the garage that he was working out. She sat on the middle cushion crossed legged facing Miles, while munching away on the chips and dip. (She was at least using a napkin while transferring the food to her mouth, so she didn't get it on the nearly white couch. Cheese and tomato would have been a disaster.) She observed more of what Miles was doing. "Making lesson plans?" "Yeah, I think a few more lectures myself, and I'll be good to go." "I thought they had it all set, down to every detail." "They do, but each person can offer specialized courses in addition to the main curriculum, if approved." "Ah."  
  
Bass' workout was shorter than usual given the late hour. When he came in they decided to watch a movie before bed. Bass was making a plate of food in the kitchen, and as Miles was setting up the TV, Charlie snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her. Bass went and got an extra blanket off a chair and covered them all as he sat on the end of the couch. Charlie reached around Miles and got another pillow for under her ribs. As the movie played on, she got lower and lower til her head was practically on Miles' lap, her feet long since draping over Bass' lap. His hands warm and rubbing her feet. Before long, her breathing had evened out and her eyes were closed. The guys turned and smiled at each other, the most they dared was to reach out and lace the ends of their fingers together briefly. They couldn't bring themselves to disturb her slumber. The movie had been done for nearly half an hour and she slumbered on. Miles was starting to not be able to stop his yawns. As carefully as possible, he got out from under her and got another pillow for her head. Bass was making the same attempts at extracting himself, and went to get another blanket. Charlie stirred some and sleepily mumbled her confusion. "It's okay hon, you go back to sleep, we're going to bed." Miles kissed Charlie on the temple, and rubbed her shoulder. "Mky," she replied, and drifted right back to sleep, after vaguely registering the comforting feeling of someone tucking her in.  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
One more day and Charlie would be heading back to college. She was grateful she was able to get a later flight this time. That waking up early stuff was for the birds. ...Which is why she was wondering why the hell she was being woken up before the sun by robin song. Those things were supposed to be gone for a while yet. Poor thing must be lost... or overly optimistic. She went to her window and pulled open the drapes ready to kill said 'poor thing,' or at least hoping to scare it off. It briefly paused in song at the movement in the window, but after a moment started right back up. Charlie had already been headed back to bed, but turned around and went back to the window. Opening it was a bit difficult as it was frozen shut aside from being locked. Flipping the lock hadn't done much good to free the window. After an enormous amount of effort she finally got it open and barked "SCRAM!" at the bird. It hadn't flown off right away. It twittered out a few annoyed peeps at her and finally took off. ...to another nearby tree. Well, at least it was no longer right outside her window. After closing and re-locking the window, Charlie went back to bed and tried warming up under the covers, in hopes of falling back asleep. She tossed and turned for another 20 minutes and finally gave up.  
  
After the normal rites of morning and a shower she headed downstairs and made a mug of hot cocoa and had some peanut butter and toast. The sun rays were just starting to peek above the horizon. When done with the non-committal breakfast, she went and crawled into bed with the guys. They weren't on their normal sides of the bed, which made crawling into bed with semblance of modesty a non-issue, though she still did so respectfully, trying not to wake them too much. She really should have paid attention to the floor, as she slid under the covers she discovered they were both nekkid... okay, there was no iffy about it, they were full out naked. She swallowed. If she were a better person she would have excused herself... but by golly, that robin really pissed her off and she wasn't getting any more sleep in her own bed. The occupants of this one started to stir... so rather than acting like someone caught by surprise, she acted like she belonged there, and cuddled up to Bass. He 'Mmm'd' and cracked an eye at her. She whispered, "Shh, more sleep. Damn bird woke me up." "Mmm." Miles groaned out morning annoyance at being woken up, took a brief look at her and rolled to his other side, facing away from them and repositioned his head on the pillow. She did eventually fall back asleep after her heart calmed down.  
  
An hour and a half later "What the hell?! Damn it Charlie!" She was being rudely pulled out of sleep again, but this time by a disgruntled Miles. Bass was waking up now too and rolling over to look at his offended partner, about to ask what was wrong, when his brain recognized the beautiful petite warmth against his side. He smiled. Charlie now had a headache. "zWha? Whad i do," she cracked an eye open tying to focus, her brain not quite on yet. Oh. riiiiight. They be naked. Them, not her. "This." She rubbed her face as she thought out her reply. "Must have been aliens, you were both like this when I got here," her speech still slightly slurred. Bass was trying his best not to laugh and piss off Miles, but was failing horribly. "Damn it Bass, it's not funny. Charlie, you can't keep doing this." "Hey, I kept my hands, and the rest of me to myself... and Bass. I was a lady." Miles humphed, he would have crossed his arms if he had been standing. "I just wanted more sleep after that damn bird woke me up, and I wasn't falling asleep up there." Miles looked at her, scrutinizing the merit of her words, then rolled back over, grumbled to himself, rubbed the bridge of his nose, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Bass rolled to being on top of her and kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, "You're going to give him an aneurysm one of these days." "Not trying to, just wanted sleep." "Mmm hmm," he stated as if he didn't believe her, then proceeded to kiss her lips and added some tongue to the mix which she reciprocated as his lower region started grinding into her, his length quickly elongating. Miles growled, "I'm. Still. Here." "Yes, Dad. Sheesh." Bass said pointedly, and got off Charlie. He got out of bed and planned on going to use the bathroom, but offered Charlie his hand. She smiled at Bass and accepted and gracefully followed suit. She parted ways though at the bathroom door. Instead, she went and poured three mugs of coffee.  
  
He had to hand it to her, she had kept herself in line. And he had even heard that annoying bird. About two hours before she had come in, it had been at their window. Still... letting her get away with the little things, just led to bigger things. Miles sighed.  
  
When he finally pulled himself out of the bedroom, her and Bass were making breakfast. He wrapped an arm around her for a hug and nestled his face in next to hers on her shoulder, then kissed her temple. He went and got a smooch from Bass. Bass raised an eyebrow, "You still have _morning_ breath." "Shit!" Bass chuckled, then 'Mmm'd' from the memory of last night and smirked as Miles rounded the corner to go brush his teeth. Charlie caught the look, "That good eh?" "and then some." Bass leaned over and whispered, "I think that little red number didn't just turn me on." He winked at her and smiled. She smiled and shook her head, "I don't think he'd want you filling my head with those thoughts." Bass just shrugged. A moment later, "Bad Bass, Bad, ...maybe you could spank me later," he grinned at her. She blushed at his suggestion, "I don't think..." She didn't have to finish that rebuttal as Miles had come into the kitchen. Half perturbed, and half intrigued he asked, "and what does Sebastian need to be punished for." "Being a pervert, Miles, being a pervert," Bass replied. Miles lifted Bass' chin and looked down his nose at his lover, "Did you forget that I'm the one who dishes out punishment around here?" Bass swallowed, "No Miles, I didn't... I just thought." Miles kissed him a bit forcefully on the lips, "I shouldn't walk into the kitchen first thing in the morning to find you soliciting my daughter for naughty favors." Bass nodded his submission. "Good." "Permission req" Miles cut him off, already noticing how tight Bass's briefs had gotten. "Go." and Bass shot off to the bathroom to take care of things. Charlie was leaning against the counter, spatula laid down, hands braced behind her 'Damn, that was hot!' she thought to herself. She was hardly able to breathe. Miles looked her up and down, just now actually noticing her, all his focus previously on Bass. With out a word he picked up the spatula and tended to the eggs; caught them just in time before they weren't salvageable. When she could finally move and trusted her legs enough, she blew behind Miles, and high tailed it up stairs. If she had stayed down there, she didn't know if she could trust herself.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been on her bed, she laid there trying to calm her nerves and switched to ghosting her fingers over herself now and then. She was caught between wanting to go down to breakfast, and wanting to take care of things. A part of her felt guilty if she did though. Bass came up "Hey, Miles said you seemed upset and asked me to come check on you." "Yeah, I just had to get out of there, or I was going to pounce him." Bass laughed through his smile, "figured it was something like that." "It was so delicious." His grin widened, "Yeah, and that was only the tip of the iceberg." He sat down on the bed and patted her knee, "Still, he should have known better, after all he was just chastising us not much earlier." Bass kissed her softly on the lips, tongue gently tracing her bottom lip. She moaned softly into it, then pulled away. "Breakfast Bass." He helped her up, and pulled her into for a hug. When she came down, Miles issued his apology, just a simple "Sorry," but it was full of sincerity. She placed her hand on his upper arm. "I'll get over it." a moment later "...or find constructive things to do with it anyhow." Miles nearly choked on his toast and he looked over at her like she had said elephants are purple. She looked to Bass, "see, told you, not an aneurysm. Death by choking." When Miles finally stopped coughing and sputtering he took a drink of water, "I don't have my will made out yet, so you don't benefit." "Bodies are useful. I could make a raft, bone jewelry, eat you if Mom or Bass's cooking fails, make an offering to the other dark lord, start my own body farm..." "Gee, thanks." She went over and affectionately poked his nose. "You're welcome."  
  
After breakfast Bass asked, "You two think I can leave you alone for a couple hours with out burning down the house?" Charlie stared at him with 'the look', "Seriously Bass? You two are the ones who had a _hot dog_ fight the other night, and you're asking me that?!" "Hey, I'm not the one acting like a cat who seen a ghost." "Yes, Mom. we'll be fine," Miles replied back. And with that Bass went for his daily work out.  
  
  
Charlie was going to need a few more books this session. She was laying on the couch with her laptop looking over the requirements. Most she was able to reserve online, but there were a few she'd have to pick up when she got back. She texted Allison and asked if she'd be able to hold a spot in line. A: Sorry chika, I'm working that day and won't be out till about the time you're getting back. :- / Well, darn. Hopefully she could get them before class the next day. Miles came over and leaned on the back of the couch, "What's up?" "Oh, the instructors added a few books last minute and I can't get them 'til I get back." "Suckage." "Not too worried, my grades are doing   
good enough. A day or two won't hurt." He ruffled her hair, "Sorry I can't help." "Meh, staying the extra days was worth it," She smiled up at him. "Yeah, they were," he smiled back and went and sat in one of the arm chairs. He leaned over and got the remote and turned on some music and laid his head against the back of the chair and shut his eyes. Charlie continued working on stuff on her laptop for a while. After some time had passed Miles got up and went to the kitchen and poured a finger of dark liquid into a short glass. One had to keep to a schedule of a proper lunch after all. Then he went down to the basement.  
  
When Charlie eventually came down he was playing darts. "Well, that's a sad sight." "It's how one beats the pants off their opponents." "Still, more fun with some competition," She slid up to him and pulled one out of his hand and threw it... nearly missing the board altogether. He smirked and kissed the top of her head, "What competition?" He had been getting bulls eyes or close to it almost every time. She laughed good naturedly, "I never said it had to be me." "Yeah, well you were both occupied, and I like envisioning I have a chance to win." They played for a little bit, Miles refreshing her on throwing technique. Charlie improved greatly. Really, the first shot had been her worst, since his close proximity hadn't called for a good stance.  
  
After losing a game of Fives spectacularly to Miles, Charlie asked him to play more songs on the guitar. He didn't bother hooking it up to the amp today. "Any requests?" "Naw, just whatever comes to mind." After playing 'Jukebox Hero' he switched to 'Do Your Ears Hang Low?" She raised an eyebrow at that and gave a half cocked smile. "Really Miles?" "Hey, you used to love that one. Made you giggle like a maniac." "Yeah, when I was six." He played on for one more refrain, then switched to 'Wherever I May Roam' for a couple minutes. Then he switched to something more subdued that Charlie didn't recognize, she gathered that it was about 'the one that got away.' She leaned over and lay her head on his thigh, out of the way of him playing and gave him an assuring smile. He gave her a small smile back, and she noticed his eyes were a bit moist. When he was done singing the lyrics, she asked, "You write that yourself?" "Yeah," he replied softly. She didn't have to ask, she was pretty sure it was about Emma. She reached around him and gave him a loving embrace, he welcomed it and returned the gesture, letting the sadness ebb out as he exhaled. After a minute he got back to playing some other classics and songs from his youth including 'Stairway to Heaven' (because c'mon what self respecting guitarist from the 90's didn't try to learn that one?!) His fingers tired, he set the guitar down on the floor. Charlie gave a little round of applause. "Oh c'mon, I wasn't that good." "It wasn't bad. I mean, how long has it been since you practiced?" "Not that long." "I don't mean just strumming around in your apartment. You're actually pretty good." "You're impressed too easily." "Hey, I didn't say you should be headlining concerts any time soon, it just didn't make me want to tear my eardrums out," she stuck her tongue out at him. If he was going to pick on her, she was going to pick on him right back. He got up and stretched and went to put the guitar away. "I dunno, it actually sounded pretty good, maybe we should put the band back together," Bass said from the steps. Miles looked over, they hadn't noticed him come down. Miles smiled over at him. "We're too old for that shit Bass, next thing you know we're staying up drinking til dawn and have three ladies crawling over us." "Sounds par for the course." Miles glared at Bass from over at the closet, "You know what I mean dipwad." "Just teasin'. Anyhoo, thought it sounded great. Wanted to listen for a bit before I went to shower." Miles came over and wrapped his arms around Bass' waist, and they shared a kiss, a sweaty faced kiss, but a kiss none the less. Bass, took Miles' shirt after, and wiped off his bro's face. Miles chuckled. Bass' sweat soaked curls looked so cute. "You should use gel some time," Miles suggested. Bass' brow creased in confusion. "On your hair. I know you hate it, but it would look good." Bass smirked, "maybe," and he gave Miles a quick kiss on the lips. He waved over at Charlie and headed upstairs.  
  
Miles walked back over to the couch and stood there standing before Charlie and held out his hand, Charlie looked at it confused for a moment, before accepting it and Miles helped her to her feet and pulled her in for a hug. They just stood there like that for a couple minutes both basking in the warmth and love from one another. Miles inhaled and pulled away a little. One of his hands cupped her face, and before she could register what was happening, he pressed his lips firmly yet gentle to hers and then his tongue was seeking entry into her mouth. Her breath hitched and there was a pause as she found it again and exhaled before granting him access and meeting his own with hers. Her own hand reaching up to cup the back of his head and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her lower body pressing in closer to his, a soft moan escaping her, as she had yearned for this for so many days. She didn't know if she'd ever get to feel him like this again, or if she ever would again, so she did her best to savor the moment. When he started to pull back from her, her eyes closed in earnest trying to commit the moment to memory. He stared at her waiting for her attention. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she could see the sincerity in them, and that whatever he was about to say, it would be important. "Charlie, whatever this is... we have to be careful. Do you understand?" She nodded. "I mean it, we have to hide it, not just from your parents." She leaned her forehead on his chest, "Yeah I know," she looked back up into his eyes. "Whatever it takes, I just don't want to lose you," she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "No more innuendo jokes in public, I have to school my behavior out and about, keep my eyes to myself; I promise." He nodded his approval, "okay," he breathed out and placed his forehead on hers. "I mean of course Bass is going to know..." "Yeah," she agreed, "would be kind of hard to keep it from him, and pointless." Miles kissed her forehead, "I don't think any of us wants to keep that secret anyhow." "nope." They stood there just hugging for a while longer. Eventually they decided it was time to go get some food.  
  
When Bass came out of the shower they were munching on turkey sandwiches. Charlie had put together a couple bread free ones for him as lettuce wraps. He noticed her bouncy positive energy almost right away. She was practically glowing. He came up for a smooch, "What's the news SugarPop?" She looked at him, questioningly, "what news?" Miles just smiled around his bite of sandwich. "Well, I doubt you're so happy about going back to college." "Is it really that noticeable?" "I think sun rays escaping the house could blind the neighbors." "Will 'Miles mini-concert was that good' be a believable answer?" Bass kissed her cheek, "no, but I'll take it. Because that guitar has gotten us laid so many times over the years." He gave Miles a knowing wink. Miles smiled back and nodded, but when him and Charlie caught each others' eye, they burst out laughing. "You two didn't," Bass blurted out scandalously disbelieving. Miles snorted out a laugh, "Nope." Bass was confused to the inside joke, but left it alone as he continued to eat his food. When Charlie was done with her food she went over to Bass and whispered in his ear, "but we did kiss." Bass choked on his bite of food, and looked down at her shocked. When he recovered, "you did?" She nodded and smiled blushing. A huge grin spread across his face as he set his food down, he picked her up in a huge hug and spun her around, so happy for her. When he set her down, he looked over at Miles, and Miles smiled back, and gave a nod. Bass mouthed, "Welcome back." Bass stroked her cheek as he looked back down at her, "I'm so happy for you." a tear welling up in his as a tear rolled out of hers. He could tell, that it wasn't just a kiss. This much emotion, he knew it was one full of promises made while he was up here.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
  
~ ~ ~

 

 

**PART III**

  
Part 3 because in my head I originally left off here with vague references of a happy ending, and that's where I'd like to leave it. But this story, took on a life if it's own as I wrote it out and it became so much more detailed. So, I want to continue with some of the scenes that didn't want to be left out. an epilogue I guess.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

  
  
A few weeks back at school Charlie was able to meet up with her dad on a Saturday. She had planned to fly out, but he insisted it was his turn, and besides, it would be nice to get away from the capitol for a bit. She told him it would be nice just to get to see him again, but she also needed some help on some homework, but there was also something she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
Here they sat at a fancy upscale cafe' with floor to ceiling windows. They had already caught up on how things were going in their perspective lives, and now Ben was explaining something to Charlie about biology. She had been having a particularly hard time wrapping her head around a particular hard concept pertaining to chromosomes. The way he explained it though really helped. It snapped into place. They sat quietly sipping their drinks. He let her finish up that portion of her homework while it was fresh in her head. Well, she made detailed notes; she'd finish it later.  
  
She put it away and they just chatted a bit more. Ben asking about how the rest of the holiday went, and she even brought up the old musical equipment and the impromptu concert Miles and Bass gave. Charlie was looking forward to the visit to the lab and Ben agreed that it would be neat, though he did warn that she'd have major security checks before she was allowed in. She facepalmed. He placed her hand on hers. "Don't worry, they don't care about sexting and stuff, they're just checking to see if you have terrorist agendas." "DAD!" "What?" "I don't sext... and well... that's just... I dunno." "I know," he said dismally, "but it's just the lives we have now." "Aren't there laws against that stuff?" "In general, yes." "Wow, you and Mom are really in some top level shit now aren't you." "Language, and I suppose so... never really thought about it." "Sort of like a musician that wakes up one day and realizes they're famous. That they are no longer playing dive bars and making just enough to cover half their tab." "Yeah, lobster in the pot I guess. Seems like just yesterday I was where you're at." He got up and offered to get them some fresh drinks.  
  
When he got back Charlie had a manila envelope on the table. Well, at least it had her writing on the tab. "You know, last time we seen one of those, your Mother made all hell break loose," he nervously joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Charlie was looking down at it nervously. She thanked him as she took her cup. She handed over the envelope. Inside was a handwritten letter, and underneath it was a CD taped to the envelope. She smiled weakly at him, "I'd like to tell you who my boyfriend is." "That's great hon," he smiled warmly at her. "Isn't it," he second guessed when all she did was nod at the envelope.  
  
Letter: Dear Dad, please don't be mad. Hear me out. Play these songs, I hope they'll help you understand how I feel.  
      Please know I made the first move. and the second. and so on. He only recently reciprocated the same feelings.  
      Look on the bright side, my secret isn't that I joined a cult or am moving to Europe or something.  
  
He smiled at the last part, but the growing suspicion was eating a hole in his stomach. He looked over the songs labeled on the CD, he knew most of them.  
  
To My Dad side:  
She's in Love With the Boy - Trisha Yearwood  
Standing Outside the Fire - Garth Brooks  
The River - Garth Brooks  
7 Years - Lukas Graham  
A Thousand Years - Boyce Avenue  
The Cup of Life - Harmony Glen  
Hooked on a Feeling  
Heaven - Bryan Adams  
  
Bonus track:  
Hey Brother - Avicii  
  
To my Love side:  
Can't Help Falling in Love With You  
I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith  
Nothing Else Matters - Metallica  
It's My Life - Bon Jovi  
Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's  
Start Living Today - Harmony Glen  
Renegades - X Ambassadors  
Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley  
  
Bonus Track:  
Gold Forever - The Wanted  
  
"Who is it Charlie," Ben asked in a strained tone, trying to reign in anger that was flaring up under the surface. "Dad?" "Just tell me." "It's Bass." "And Miles didn't try to stop this?" Charlie huffed out her disapproval, she figured her Dad wouldn't be accepting of this. "Of course he did, at every turn. He lectured the both of us endlessly. He didn't even consider giving his okay until I met Jason, and was still wrapped up in Bass." Ben breathed out a stained breath and groaned as he put his forehead in his hand, elbow on the table. He took a sip of his drink. "And what does he have to say on all of it, I mean he's never been one to go quietly into the night." Ben still looked quite perturbed. "We talked it out and everything's fine. We share." She seen the pissed look coming over her dad's face and tried to figure out how to better word it. "alone... I mean, we know how to divide our time so we don't make each other jealous." Ben backed off, "good. I thought you were implying something else." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you think I don't mind them picking up strays and bringing them home... I know he has needs too. Jeeze." Ben shook his head. "You realize how not normal this is right?" "Very." "But you love him." "With all my heart." "I still can't believe Miles is okay with this." "It took him a while. ...but he wouldn't have helped Bass buy the ring if he wasn't on board." Ben indicated for her to show him again. She placed her hand in his and let him inspect it, then she took it off so he could see the inside. He raised a brow. "It's not an engagement ring if that's what you're thinking... It's just a declaration of love. None of us want to outrank the other in this relationship." Ben sighed and nodded. "It's a lot to wrap my head around... but if he makes you happy. So long as he's good to you, you have my blessing. The moment he hurts you though he's a dead man." "You'd have to get in line." Ben chuckled, "No, I doubt Miles would kill him. Maim him sure, but I'd finish the job." "Dad... you know I have two of the best protectors on the planet watching over me now." She took a sip of her drink and looked over the brim at him. "Yeah, yeah you do," he smiled at her.  
  
After a bit of silence and them lost in their thoughts he asked, "So, does your Mother know?" Charlie barked out a laugh. "Yeah, I finally figured out, I think that's what the DNA thing was about. As supportive as she was about the rest, I think she was needlessly trying to scare us away from turning this into a triangle." Ben barked out his own laugh, "yeah, she can be a bit... dramatic." "Sometimes I can be a bit overly affectionate, and I think she took it the wrong way... and I think she was still in shock from walking in a time or two on me and Bass kissing." Ben nodded. "Still, in her mind she was just doing what she thought was right." "Yeah, well her timing is awful." "I won't argue with you there."  
  
She placed her hand on top of his. "Dad." "Hmm?" "I'm pretty sure if we ever do decide to make it legal, he'll ask you first." "I know... despite my dislike for him, he is a decent guy." "Why don't you like him?" Ben shrugged, "dunno... just never did." "and Miles?" "It was mostly the thing with your Mother. Most of the rest was just petty stuff made worse by that hurt." Charlie nodded in understanding, "Sorry." Ben sighed, "no, it's good to have it in the open. Maybe I can stop holding it against him." She smiled at him, "that would be nice." He patted her hand, "We'll see how it goes."  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Early that summer:  
  
She had just finished hanging the last sheet of drywall in the back bedroom with Bass. That was about all she had left in her for the day, she was outside shaking off the excess dust off their outer suits.  
  
Miles came home and plopped down on the old couch in the small living room. They'd get a new one as soon as these renovations were done. Charlie came and plopped down on his left. Her wrapped an arm around her and they shared an intimate kiss. Bass came over carrying three margaritas, and sat down on Miles' right side after passing out the other two drinks. Miles' hand going to Bass' thigh and rubbing, Bass smiling at him.  
  
  
 

**~ ~ ~ F I N ~ ~ ~**

 

   -  -  -       -  -  -       -  -  -       -  -  -       -  -  - 

  
  
  
  
* [Seriously, if M.B. had his way, by now would like the 16th Transformers' movie be out already? Just wondering, I'm bad with timelines. (and no, that's not a fake Transformers movie that I wrote in. It's a fictitious original, stemming from a B movie that became a cult classic, then went on to become well loved and got major funding, and the sequels just kept growing. It's like a Scary Movie of the action genre, that tried taking itself seriously.)]  
  
** I read a really creepy book back in 1980 something that had a lot of great Cat's Cradle moves, but also old folk lore and legend surrounding the game. Like a cat that would steal the losers of the game from their beds in the middle of the night. I have looked and looked and looked, but haven't had success in learning the title of it; if anyone knows what I'm talking about, please let me know. (If people don't know what the game is, think of it as hop scotch for the hands meets /jenga/pick up sticks/untangling a necklace, played with a long elastic band or string.)  
  
*** it felt like a life saver when i was in the hospital for what I thought was appendicitis. (not going to say what it really was, but it was just as painful, but a lot more embarrassing when the truth came out.)  
  
  
  
And I will leave it up to you, the fine readers, to decide if the nanotech of doom is ever unleashed or not. (I purposely originally wrote in the creepy science bits just as a nod to the original show and my 'Fractures' story, but I could see it actually being a postponed reality too if you wanted to interpret it that way.)  
  
Jason doesn't discover the significant other is Bass until later in the summer after quite the kerfuffle. Nice wonderful protective Jason, misinterprets a situation and is ready to make heads roll, his own safety not even crossing his mind as he prepares to defend Charlie's honor.  
  
Due to restrictions and laws, they may not be able to expand outward much, but they can build upwards. In a couple years time, Charlie does get that wonderful garden tub she wanted. Bass and her get a library. The new top floor gets a nice big bedroom, observation room, a proper work out room, a deck; and the garage gets turned into a proper garage once again.  
  
Bass and Miles keep their current jobs and are quite good at them, but after a couple years open a little open air restaurant on the weekends. Bass does most of the prep and gets all the stuff preblended and what not. Charlie cooks and serves, while the guys take the "stage."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a **tonne** more exit notes on my DW page. [Coast pt 3 on DW](https://conscriptedheart.dreamwidth.org/4546.html) Please go read them especially if you are interested in anything having to do with the playlists. But I thought I'd _try_ for some brevity here. Minor credits not listed here are also there.
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> I really want to tighten up that track list that Charlie gave her Dad, [long paragraph]
> 
> If anything should have a track listing it should be the dance party, and I hope to get around to it one day [ longer paragraph] Sidenote: In my head for this story, obviously Billy and Miles are separate people... [another long paragraph]
> 
> I wasn't able to write it in without it being too cliche', but somewhere about the time Miles was in the car after Christmas, I imagine I.D.'s 'Demons' playing in the background as if it were on film, where the viewers could hear it, but it wasn’t in the characters' lives. Anytime really as he was in his head contemplating stuff. I imagine it playing as Charlie is bringing Miles back in, and he’s fighting it, he's conflicted, and trying to stay strong, but her pull is too strong.
> 
> trying to decide when to use chord, riff, or lick made my head hurt.
> 
> **Well, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**
> 
> If anyone wants to correct my military lingo and such, please go ahead.
> 
> The connection with his family dying on the way to see a Harry Potter movie may have been painful for Bass, but he himself had read the books, and found it as a way to still be close to his sisters. So yeah, like any other popular culture reference, sometimes he makes HP references.
> 
> In the same area that I mentioned the Hogwarts' houses is also a reference to Studio Killers' "Ode to the Bouncer"
> 
> The Garage just would not make up its mind where it wanted to be in my mind. Sometimes it was detached and back a ways from the house, and other times it was attached and was over near the kitchen/den area. So confusing! I was like there'd be no room for the den if the garage was there! but yeah. Sorry for the inconsistency. (Maybe one day I'll get around to posting the blueprints.)
> 
> Haven't looked to see if Cards Against Humanity has an app or not, but in this future vision in my head they do.
> 
> English language usage:  
> Did you know angerly used to be in favor, before angrily came into play? Go ahead though... discuss away if you wish.  
> I prefer snuck over sneaked when used in casual conversation. In my mind sneaked is when a devious intent is behind the action. (But, I prefer the sound of snuck, so you'll most likely see me using it in all occasions.)  
> Amongst sounds fancier and whimsical.  
> I generally prefer Leapt vs leaped.  
> If snuck and sneaked can both be acceptable, why can't slinked be too alongside slunk?


End file.
